The Greatest for Change
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: Suzaku and Leloucia's secret marriage creates something that changes them both forever. This puts the Zero Requiem plan on a year of delay. Yet even after the Requiem, their story is not over yet. Fem Lelouch! (Requested story)
1. The Knight and Empress

**AN:** _This is a mini prologue so it's going to be short. But the other chapters will be longer. This is a special request by, **Shiranai Atsune** , who created this story's plot and details etc. So now it's my duty to flesh out the story and hopefully bring it to life and make it enjoyable._

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Knight and Empress**_

"Can you believe it?!" The small woman with long black hair ran inside the hotel suite, jumping then landing on the bed. She sighed happily as she looked at her left hand. Her heart fluttering at the sight of a small wedding band that adorned her ring finger. Shutting the door behind him, the tall brown haired knight made his way to the bed where his now wife laid. "Leloucia.." he planted himself next to her admiring her features. Turning to face her husband. "Suzaku...we're finally married."

The said man took her hand left hand in his giving it a gentle kiss before kissing her lightly on the lips too. "Yeah we're finally married." This is a special night for the Dark Empress and the Knight of Zero. Their plans were finally falling into place. Leloucia had worked so hard, loss so many people, done many sins to get to where she is now. Leloucia overthrew her father, the now former emperor, to take over the world for the better. Even if the entire world didn't see it like that. She was the Dark Empress. Suzaku was her loyal knight and her long time childhood friend. Throughout this entirety the two clashed heads from being on opposite sides for the _'Greater Good.'_

Though when Suzaku finally saw the actual plan, the bigger picture in their time in the Sword of Akasha he decided to play along and do evil with her. The Zero Requiem should be taking place in a few months and it was his duty to carry out the plan till the very end. Suzaku had agreed to become Zero, the feeling becoming mutual with the insane plan. But there was one little problem. She and Suzaku loved each other. So much they'd gotten married in secret so the world wouldn't know. They couldn't deny their feelings for one another. So they decided, why not get married? And the lovers can savor what little time they had together as husband and wife.

"Suzaku..." The woman with violet eyes call out to him. Suzaku did have his eyes closed which now opened to meet her gaze. "What is it my love?" Scooting closer to him. "Suzaku I love you." He gave her a smile. "I love you too." Getting up from the bed, he made his way to the balcony of their hotel suite. 'We would have to go back tomorrow.' Their relationship was forbidden. He was her personal knight which meant that his duty was to only serve her. Plus 'elevens' were still looked down upon. Confused at the sudden coldness. Leloucia made her way to the man outside. Wrapping her arms around his torso, kissing his covered shoulder baldes.

"Suzaku what's the matter?"

"Nothing...I just wish that there was a better or different way to carry out this plan." Turning to face her completely her started into the eyes of the woman he loved who stained the world with blood by her own hands. But not just hers alone. "Leloucia..how about we try out the bed to see just how comfy it really is." Implying something a lot more than just sleep. He picked her up bridal style carrying her to their bed. "Hahaha! Suzaku!" She laughed loudly, basking in their current state of utter happiness.

Yeah they will have to savor each and every moment together before they would separate forever after the Zero Requiem. And that's exactly what they plan to do.

* * *

 **AN:** _And that concludes the prologue. There is more to come and I hope I can do a good job writing it. I am newish to writing myself but I've never read any stories of Fem Lelouch before. So this is very new to me but it's a challenge I'm willing to try. Again this is a Requested story by **Shiranai Atsune**. :) Thank you again for the request. So I hope you guys liked it enough to grab your attention. Let me know what you think, leave a comment, review, etc. And as always thank you so much for reading!_

 ** _Thatsoneperson_**


	2. A Little Careless

**AN** : _This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but the next few chapters should be longer than this. I'll make sure of it. So until then, please enjoy. :)_

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: A Little Careless_**

"You know Suzaku, if you keep frowning like that your face is gonna stick." Lloyd said as he leaned back in his chair opening a new cup of pudding. Suzaku let out a sigh as he continued to work on his Lancelot, making sure all it's controls will work for the year long assignment that he was recently assigned to. "Lloyd how about you give me a hand instead of stuffing you face with pudding." He said in annoyance.

"Sorry Kururugi, it's your mission not mine." Suzaku rolled his eyes and went back to fixing up the Lancelot. He started to think about his wife and her sudden change of plans. The Zero Requiem was actually suppose to take place this month. But all of the sudden she decided to postpone it instead, not really giving him a clear explanation. At first Suzaku was thrilled that he was able to spend more time with his wife. Five months with her was definitely not enough, and he made sure that he spent every moment with her to the fullest. And since she postponed it for next year he was excited to spend even more time with the woman he loves. So understand his frustration when she told him to leave for a mission for a year before the requiem.

They got into an argument about it. But she used her sweet charms on him and asked him to trust her. And trust her he did. "How's the empress?" A sweet voiced echoed in large building, pausing his work to answer her question. "She's good actually, but she's also been a lot busier so we haven't gotten the chance to spend enough time with each other." Cecile looked to where Suzaku had been. A small frown formed on her face. _'Poor Suzaku.'_ She thought to herself. Everybody close to the newlyweds knew except for the man himself.

"Cecile, if you keep frowning like that your face is gonna-"

"Lloyd I really don't want to hear it." She hit the white haired man lightly on the head with the folder she was holding.

* * *

Leloucia was lost in thought as she sat on the very throne her father falsely ruled the world from. "I'm doing it for a reason..." She muttered to herself. It pained her that she lied to Suzaku like that. Sending him away on a year long mission that didn't really need to be dealt with. All the while she is running away from the small...no very soon to be huge responsibility. "You wanted to see me?" A voice pulled her away from her thoughts. Leloucia lifted her gaze to look at her companion from the very beginning. The Witch who curses contacts. "I'm glad to see that you actually made it." Standing up from her seat, making her way down the steps to meet C.C. "I didn't want to come actually. I rather much sit in my room all day and eat the endless boxes of pizza." She sent the dark empress a smirk.

She did the same before she asked, "Well I hope you were coming up with a plan while you stuffed that face of yours." She grabbed hold of the witch's cheek giving it a squeeze and a small shake. C.C. slapped her hand away. "I've been thinking about it...and there is no way out of it. I mean you could get rid of-"

Leloucia raised her hand to silent the emerald beauty. "I don't want to do that. And if we don't have a plan B, this-" She placed a hand on her flat stomach. "This baby will be the only thing to keep him sane after I'm gone and he's living the rest of his life as Zero." Leloucia looked down to the ground almost in shame for leaving Suzaku in the dark. But she knew if she had told him that she was pregnant, then he would do everything in his power to stop her and the Zero Requiem.

"That might be true Leloucia, but we have no other choice if you want to wiggle your way out of the requiem." C.C. walked over to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know C.C...I know. But it's not going to happen."

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Leloucia are you okay?" Suzaku rubbed his wife's back as she was groaning in bed, clenching onto her stomach. She's been feeling nauseous all morning and the the nauseated sensation turned into pain as she tried her best to choke back the contents of her stomach. She felt bad for waking up Suzaku with all the noise she was making, but she didn't have the energy to make it to the bathroom on her own._

 _"Leloucia?" Suzaku called her name trying to grab her attention. But she only continued to moan out in pain. When he saw her place a hand over her mouth, he quickly threw the sheets off their bodies getting off the bed; he made his way to her side, carrying her bridal style to the bathroom then coaxing her to lean into the toilet._

 _And all of the contents that she was holding came out._

 _Pulling her long raven hair to the side so it wouldn't get dirty, he continued to rub her back gently. The only comfort he is able to provide her at the moment. When she was finished, Suzaku help cleaned her up before they may their way back to bed. "Do you have food poisoning love?" She paused for a moment before answering him. "Maybe...I'm not really sure." Kissing her on the head. "I have to leave for training, but I'll come back a little later to check on you." He kissed her on the hand._

 _"So get some rest...okay?"_

 _"Okay love."She smiled._

 _She watched him carefully as he dressed himself before making his way out of the bedroom chamber. She waited a little longer making sure that he didn't come back to catch her in the act she was about to perform. When she was sure, she made her way back to the bathroom and pulled out another pregnancy test she kept hidden inside her sink drawer. "Maybe it's just a fluke." She tried convincing herself as opened and pulled the pregnancy test out of the box. In the past, she had taken a notice that she hasn't had her period for two months now. Which was very abnormal for her since her cycle was pretty normal and stayed on schedule._

 _But-_

 _She and Suzaku had been a little bit careless with their intimacy in the bedroom, neither thinking about the consequences. But could you blame them? They had a small window to be together as husband and wife._

 _This will be her 10th pregnancy test._

 _She's been taken tests for about 2 weeks now and each test had resulted with a blue positive sign._

 _"Please...give me a minus sign."_

 _And after the eternal 5 minute wait...the minus sign never came, but a positive made itself known._

* * *

In this moment of time, Leloucia and C.C. resided in one of the war rooms alone, looking at the large glowing world map on the wall as their only entertainment. "Who all knows again?" C.C. munched on some more pizza while her legs were propped up on the table. Taking a glance at the other woman in the room. "Lloyd, Cecile, Jeremiah, Anya, and of course you." Leloucia finished. She sat down in a random seat, propping her head in her hands. She feels so guilty for sending Suzaku away. Because she was going to have this baby, it was the main reason why she postponed the Zero Requiem a year from now. "Leloucia about the Zero Requiem." C.C. began, grabbing the attention of the amethyst beauty.

"I've been thinking and there is a possible plan B."

Lifting her head as hope washed over her. "Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." C.C. responded in a monotone.

"Well spit it out C.C.! Let me know will ya?" Not in the mood in dealing with her companion's nonsense about a sensitive subject.

C.C. swallowed her last bite of pizza before standing up. "I personally do not wish to give up my immortality, you and I still have a contract to ! If you can manage to change my mind sincerely then I might consider it. But that isn't exactly plan B. More like a unpromising plan C." C.C. started to make her way to Leloucia who just looked at the immortal in confusion.

"Plan B has to take place during the requiem when Suzaku kills you."

"I don't know where you are tying to get at C.C."

The immortal smirked standing over Leloucia's sitting form.

"There is a possibility that you've obtained Charles code in the Sword of Akasha."

* * *

 **AN:** _I was actually surprised by all the positive feedback I got back from the prologue, which made me really happy. I plan on updating this story every Saturday. That should give me enough time to actually write out longer chapters and making sure it's good for you guys. I apologize again for the short chapter. :) Well anyhow, feel free to let me know what you think, leave a comment, ask questions, review, etc. Thank you guys for reading. Until next chapter. :)_

 _Thank you for reviewing!: **Guest** , **SerenSeren** , **Nomquam** , and **Shiranai Atsune**_

 _ **And of course thank you to all who favored/followed this story!**_

 ** _Thatsoneperson_**


	3. For My Love

**AN:** _Thank you for your patience! I've so busy writing new chapters and outlines for my stories it's insane. I think I'm close to draining out my mojo. And it doesn't help now that I have a new story idea in my head for Code Geass. Yikes...anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: For My Love**_

Upon exiting the war room, Leloucia's mind was racing in replaying the discussion she and the green witch just had. _'Is it really the only way?'_ She thought to herself. Her feet unknowingly picking up the pace, anxiety filling her up from the unknown. And then a faint gentle voice ahead of her caught her attention. Looking up, it was her loyal then maid and now her loyal personal Ninja...or an assassin. However one may want to look at her. "Yes Sayoko?" Leloucia asked not hearing the woman the first time.

"I said that the Lancelot should be ready to depart soon your highness." She repeated for the Dark Empress.

Leloucia stood there in silence. C.C. took a glance over and noticed how a bit tensed she'd gotten from the delivered news. "It should be departing early tomorrow morning." The skilled Ninja continued with her report.

"That...that is good. Thank you for informing me." Leloucia said. The former maid gave her a slight bow, muttering a 'your majesty' before turning around on her heel and leaving down a different hallway. "Getting cold feet?" C.C. asked in a monotone as she leaned against the wall, twirling a strand of her hair with a index finger. "Of course not." The witch gave her a smirk. "So what are you going to do Leloucia?" She pushed herself off the wall to face the empress.

"Are you still going to take a chance in the Zero Requiem? Or are you going to leave while you still can? Suzaku won't leave till tomorrow so you still have time to runaway with your Knight." She concluded. Leloucia looked up to meet the beauty's gaze. Her golden eyes shimmering in amusement.

There was a moment of silence. To her, running away didn't sound like a bad idea. The thought had occurred to her many times before, but now that their current plan is actually taking place; running away with her husband and raising their unborn child sounded like the best idea ever. But it was a very bad idea. She isn't the most liked person in the entire world right now, so they would be quickly spotted and since she won't have any protection from the royal guards, she could be taken out easily. But then again she could use her Geass.

 _'But how many times would I have to use my Geass before it gets out of hand?'_ She pondered.

And as much as she loved her husband...the world right now needed to be saved. For the sake of the people and their future, it had to come first before her marriage to the young Japanese man she married.

"I'm still going through the Zero Requiem. The discussion we had earlier will not change my mind, it just gives me hope for a second chance to live a normal life. I was willing to lose everything for the world, and now that I have the slight chance of survival...I'm willing to take a greater risk."

She gave C.C. and sly smile. "Especially if you definitely don't want to give up your code C.C." The said girl rolling her eyes and started to walk forward. "We have a contract Leloucia, I do look forward for you to fulfill it one day." She turned around and gave her a wink. That's if you survive the Requiem. She let out a small giggle. Leloucia raised a brow and her smile presented itself on her features. She should've been used to C.C.'s dark sense of humor. But because she had her moments where she threw Leloucia off. She wasn't sure if it was alright to take in C.C.'s joke lightheartedly.

She starts to follow her, gradually catching up before speaking. "You know, even if I had ran away the entire world would be looking for me. And there is no place on Earth to hide." She looked down to the shorter girl who in returned just gave her a slight shrug of the shoulders. "With the right drive, you can hide from the entire world within itself. I mean after all you did it with the Zero persona." She finished.

"But the entire world wasn't against Zero." The raven haired woman finished. Eyes focusing in front of her. The walk was quiet for a while, which gave her time to think about what C.C. not just 30 minutes ago informed her.

 _'Obtaining Code from my father?'_

It was what C.C. had told her in the war room. Long story short, C.C. had said while Leloucia's Geass was at it's strongest in reaching it's peak of power, when Charles had grabbed her around the neck in The Sword of Akasha, there's a chance that when Charles was dying his code had manifested itself to Leloucia. And in order to activate the code, she would have to die. Which brings her to the Zero Requiem. But there was also the probability that she didn't obtain the code and the code itself diminished along with Charles and Marianne. But they wouldn't know unless she died.

"C.C. about the whole code thing."

"Hmm."

"If there was a chance that I had taken Charles's code...wouldn't my Geass be gone too?"

"No... you cannot obtain Code and Geass from the same contractor. It just doesn't work like that. If I gave you my code right here and right now you would lose your Geass. So killing you to activate it would leave you the burden of immortality without great power. I've actually never heard of someone having both Code and Geass, so Leloucia..."

She looked over to the taller woman. "If you did take his code, you could be the first to ever have Code and Geass at the same time. And if you ask me, I think that's pretty damn cool." She turned away to face the path ahead of them.

Leloucia let out a chuckle. _'Code and Geass...that does sound pretty cool. To have the power of the kings with eternal life.'_ She smiled to herself at the thought. She basked in the feeling for a while until a different one had her blood run a little cold. _'What about my baby?'_

"I was just thinking-" She started.

"Have you ever seen a child or heard of one being born under the power or influence of Geass?"

 _'There's no point in beating around the bush with this.'_ C.C. thought to herself before giving Leloucia her answer. "No...I've never seen or heard of a child being born under the power of Geass. Though I assume that your mother had Geass when you and Nunnally was born. But with a Geass as powerful as yours? With the possibility of code? I can't really say. It might not do anything since one is granted with the power of the kings. But just to be on the safe side, I say to not use your Geass under ANY circumstances. Do you understand?"

Leloucia rolled her eyes. "Yes master." She teased, which earned her a slight hit on the shoulder from C.C.

And after a little longer of a walk, the two leading ladies parted their own separate ways.

* * *

Stopping by the 'garage' where the Lancelot was kept, she decided to pay a visit to her dearest husband Suzaku. Stepping inside sent goosebumps to overtake her arms. It was always pretty chilly inside. She doesn't know why, but Lloyd likes it really cold. He once claimed that keeping it cold helps makes his pudding taste better.

"Ah isn't it the Dark Empress of the _entire_ world." Emphasizing entire in his greeting.

"Hello Lloyd." She greeted politely.

"Hello your highness." Cecile turned in her chair to greet her before resuming back to her work.

"Are there any changes to plans dear? How are you feeling if you know what I mean?" The man talked in his usual slur.

"No, the plan is still on as usual and I am feeling fine." She said with a smile elbowing him slightly. "If you know what I mean." They started to laugh while Cecile rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Why can't they just say that the baby is fine." She muttered to herself before continuing to type out her report.

Once they settled down a little, Leloucia got serious before speaking. "Nothing will get in the way of our plans. It's been talked about and there is no other way out of it. It has to be done."

"Will Sir Kururugi still be kept in the dark?" Lloyd leaned forward and into her personal space.

With the close of her eyes, she placed her index finger on Lloyd's forehead, giving him a push so he could get out of her little bubble. "Yes, Suzaku will still be kept in the dark. It's for the best."

"The best you say?" Lloyd questioned.

"The best."

"The best?" Cecile repeated.

"The best." Leloucia answered yet again.

"Are you sure it's the real best."

"Yes, Lloyd. And anymore bests after that is the best." Leloucia answered in a huff. Crossing her arms underneath her chest. _'Lloyd sure does know how to get under my skin.'_

"Well let me show you what I think is best for Suzaku right now." He gave the empress a wink before calling for Suzaku. "Suzaku, the empress has arrived and she wishes to see you." He shouted. Looking back at the empress who had a blush that tinted her cheeks.

"Really, Leloucia is here?"

His voice was slightly concealed from being inside the Lancelot. Opening the cockpit he exited to look down where his wife was at. Meeting her gaze, his smile widened before he made his way down the stairs to greet his loving wife. Leaving his responsibility behind so he could spend at least a couple of minutes with her.

After all...every moment counts between them.

"How are you, are you finished working for today?" The knight asked excitedly.

Smiling, "No, well I'm done for now but I still have a few things here and there to do before I can call it a day. What about you? How's the Lancelot coming along?"

"Pretty well, I would've been done sooner if Lloyd over there-" He takes a look at the man who is annoying the young woman trying to work. "...if he were helping me get the gears and system close to perfection and making sure all the controls work, then maybe I would've been done a lot sooner." He finished with the scratch at the back of his neck.

Leloucia looked at the two scientist interact before Suzaku spoke again. "He is the smarter one after all."

 _'Here he goes again.'_

She walked up to her husband placing both her hands on his shoulders. "Suzaku you're smart too. You're just not a mad scientist like Lloyd. You're my knight and shinning armor, and my sweet sweet loving husband." She pulled his body closer to hers, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck. Suzaku took a look around to make sure no one was looking before he leaned in a kisses his wife. "I know." He gives her a gentle smile and she goes for another kiss.

Pulling away-

"I have to get back to work, I'll see you tonight?"

She nodded her head yes. "I should be free."

"Good." He kisses her on the nose.

 _ **Later that night**_

Leloucia was in her chamber's living room area watching TV. Milly Ashford bringing the news for the world to see. She started to think about her friends at Ashford before switching the channel to something not news related. She stopped on a comedy movie that she's seen countless of times, but in the moment, it was better than nothing. Unconsciously she began to rub her flat stomach. Imagining it protruding, wondering what she would look like pregnant. She was already a small person. So pregnancy may or may not look weird on her.

"Well now it's only a matter of time before I know whether or not I can pull off being pregnant." She talked to herself, keeping her eyes on the TV. _'I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?'_

The sound of the automatic sliding door interrupted her thoughts. Looking over she saw a exhausted Suzaku with droopy eyes and a slouching walk. He look more tired than ever. She watches him toss his Knight cape on the nearby white sofa chair before he mad his way to her, immediately settling himself on the couch laying on his stomach and resting his head on her lap. Letting out a huge sigh from comfort.

"Had a harder day after I left?" Lightly teasing him. She began to run her fingers though his brown locks.

"Yeah...after the Lancelot, I had to go to three different meetings, each were about 2hrs long." He mumbled out, sleep starting to take over him. He tried to fight it but it didn't help since she was running her fingers though his hair and made him relax even more, pulling him closer to sleep.

"I'm sorry." Understanding his pain with the endless meetings. She then moved from his hair to rub his strong back for a few minutes. And just when she thought that he had finally dozed off, he her asked her a question that stopped her heart for a moment.

"Why do I have to go on the year long mission?"

Not taking a moment of hesitation.

"What do you mean why? It's a mission that is a necessity for the Britannian empire. We need the 'safe' lands and control their politics Suzaku. We already discussed this, so I know you know. Why are you asking me this again?"

He gets off of her, sitting up a little distance away so her could face her. "Because Leloucia I find the mission so damn stupid. I mean why can't you and I take this year long break with each other. Why would we spend it apart when we're going to have a greater distance between us after the Zero Requiem?"

He's clearly upset, they had a few arguments here and there about the subject, and it looks like tonight is one of them.

"Is it something I did? Something I said that makes you want to drive me away for a year?" He takes her hand in his in desperation. "Leloucia, tell me what I can do to change your mind?"

She wanted to tell him everything, all the plans, the recent events, every single little thing that he doesn't know about. And it breaks her heart every time he looked this upset.

"Suzaku my love, it's already been decided. You are so perfect to me.." She cups his face gently.

"I want to spend this time with you, more than anything...but you are the only one who can do this. The only one I trust to get this mission done in a short amount of time."

"Nothing about a year is short."

He, in a upsetting manner, removed her hands from his face and walked away. Entering their shared bedroom.

"Suzaku..."

She placed a hand over her heart, over the place where it ached every time she fed him lies to keep him in the dark. For the sake of the world. For everybody's happiness but their own. Why are they the ones to suffer for everyone else? What has the world given to them other than anger and pain. She placed a hand over her stomach. Perhaps the only thing that this world will hopefully accept in all its wickedness... a wickedness she hopes will almost vanish on the day of the Dark Empress death.

The Zero Requiem.

She gets up from the couch and enters the bedroom, following after her love.

* * *

Suzaku was so engrossed in his thoughts as he washed himself in the shower. He had a long day and all he wanted to do was to get in the warm bed next to his wife. Because in a few hours from now, he would have to leave while the morning was still young and part away from his wife for an entire year. He loves his wife dearly and would do anything for her. After all, he is helping her recreate a new world by taking her life.

Upon entering the shower, Leloucia saw the Knight's form through the shower glass as he washed himself. She assumed that he hadn't heard her walking in. And if he had, he didn't say anything. She undress herself without taking her eyes off his form. Once all her clothes were removed she gently opens the glass door to enter before closing it. She watches as he washes all the soap off his body before she joins in by hugging his back.

"I'm sorry Suzaku." She kissed the strong muscles of his back.

"I promise that we will have more time together dearest, you just have to trust me." Her voice almost cracking.

Suzaku turns around in her arms to face her. He looks into her eyes where unshed tears wanted to fall. He takes in her appearance as little droplets of water ran down her face, her bangs slightly sticking to her face, for she hand't been completely wet from the shower spray.

"I promise Suzaku that we will have more time together...you just have to trust me." A tear finally rolled down her cheek.

"Leloucia, I already put my trust in you. I always do, but sometimes it's hard to give out my trust so blindly when you don't tell me everything." He cups her face, lifting it up a bit.

"Some things are better left unknown Suzaku."

"You mean unsaid?" He jokes.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you get what I'm trying to say."

He smiles kissing her tenderly on the lips. "I'll always understand what you're trying to say." He whispers. Her eyes still closed, she leans up again to kiss him more heatedly.

"You have nothing to worry about my love." She told him.

"I'll try not too..." He kisses her again.

After a light love-making session and a much needed shower afterwards, the young couple dressed up and got into bed. She was the first to finish and she waited patiently for her husband to return to her side. When he finally joins, they both lay on their sides, facing one another. Amethyst met Green eyes. Hoping that in this moment, their souls were connecting.

"I love you Leloucia." He whispered.

"I love you too Suzaku."

She scooted a little closer to him to kiss him lightly. They shared a couple of more kisses before she turned around so his chest could meet her back in a cuddle.

The last time they will be able to cuddle like this...in a long time.

* * *

The sound of shuffling around the room was what roused her awake. Missing the heat next to her, she opened her eyes to look at the digital beside clock. It read, 5:15am. The dark curtains blocking out what little light it lit up in the dark sky. It didn't take her long to see the one she loved so much packing his things. He had packed earlier that week, so she assumed he was packing a bit more. Just in case. After he zipped up his luggage he took a look as his wife, only to find her awake.

"I'm sorry Love, I didn't mean to wake you." He said at he took his luggage off the chair and onto the ground.

She sent him a smile. "It's okay, I'm glad you did. If you hadn't, I wouldn't be able to see you one last time."

This brings a smile to his face. He walked to her bedside and knelt to be at her level. "I'll come back to my love." He kisses her on the forehead. "I promise." He kisses her on the cheek before meeting her lips for a tender kiss.

Slightly raising up, using her elbow to support her. She grabbed the back of his hair gripping it and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. A passionate kiss that was long for time but too short for them. Pulling away for air, he kisses her again lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back lovingly.

"Go back to bed love."

She gives him a nod before laying back down. He himself laid right next to her, cuddling her from behind over the sheet. Taking in this one final moment he has with her. When he notices that she fell back to sleep after a while. He gets up from the bed with a final kiss on her cheek before leaving out their shared living quarters.

"Goodbye my love..."

* * *

 **AN:** Happy Holidays to you all! I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you guys think, leave a comment, ask questions, review, etc. And I will see you next chapter. Until next chapter :)

Thank you for reviewing! **Shiranai Atsune** , **Nomquam** , and **lilianavarde**

And of course, thank you to all who has favored and/or following!

 _ **Thatsoneperson**_


	4. Behind Closed Doors

**AN:** _I feel like I haven't written or updated this story in like a thousand years...but in reality it's only been about a week. This will most likely be my last update altogether before the new year. So I wish you guys a Happy New Year! Now that that is said and done, please enjoy the chapter. :)_

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Behind Closed Doors**_

What a cruel thing she has done to her husband, he didn't deserve it, and she definitely doesn't deserve his undyling love and loyalty after this. The Dark Empress has now officially lied and deceived to all those who walked along side with her in the dark path.

Soon after the White Knight's departure, Leloucia called in a meeting for everyone who knows the 'official plan' and knew about the unborn child. The people in the utmost inner circle were, the two Scientists, Jeremiah, Anya, Sayoko, and of course the Green Witch. They all sat in a secluded meeting room and watched the Empress pace back and forth out of nervousness. Her pacing had been going on for twenty minutes now in silence, and automatically everyone else did the same by sitting in silence. But the killing silence made a couple people in the room slightly uncomfortable. Especially for the man with the greyish hair.

Earl of Pudding could not handle the tension the silence brought.

"So the weather, did you see that single dark cloud passing by and not grace us with a shower of rain? Am I right?" He tried to ease the tension.

Cecile face palmed herself, dragging it down slowly in disbelief. _"Oh Lloyd..."_

"This is not the time to be cracking jokes Lloyd." She hit him a little hard on his arm with each word she spouted out.

"Ow Cecile! I wasn't joking, I was trying to make conversation!"

The Empress stopped her pacing and watched the two Lancelot workers lightly argue; something that they did almost everyday. Watching those two bicker brought a smile to her face, feeling a little bit of relief take some of the stress off of her. Everybody in the room watched in amusement and it reminded her that these are her loyal subjects. There's no reason to feel so tense around them. So she closed her eyes to take in a few breaths.

"Suzaku...you are still my sword, cutting down enemies that continues to stand in my way-" She whispered to herself, opening her eyes to see everyone in the room talking. "-and my way to protect you is to feed you lies." She placed a hand on her stomach where their little baby would make it as his or her's home for the next nine months.

"Maybe this meeting is pointless." She started off, silencing the room almost immediately. "I think we had enough meetings about the next nine months and the Zero Requiem. But let me put this in simple terms. I hope you guys know where you will be on the day of the Requiem, that will be still going as planned."

"What of the child?" Jeremiah intervened. Standing up from his seat, "Forgive me for speaking out my lady but we haven't really discussed the child's birth or future before and after the Requiem. Will Knight Kururugi gain custody after the Requiem or will he and the child will cease all contact? And if father and child never meet, who will care for it if you can't?" He stared into her eyes. "Please forgive me for speaking negative, but what if you don't pull through the Requiem?" He respectfully bowed to his lady before taking his seating again.

"You really thought that question through didn't you Jeremiah?"

"It's what's required of me in order to protect you and comply with your wishes my lady."

Leloucia turned away from the audience to look out the window in the room. She opened the blinds slightly to look out at the outside world.

"Before the Requiem I will remove myself from the child after birth; only attending to it's needs for a few months. I can't risk the Requiem by building attachments to the child, so I pull though... the child comes with me. And if I don't, it stays with Suzaku. But I need you to carefully watch his mental state before handing him or her over to him. I don't want him to raise the baby when he is unable to stay sane. So if he looks unstable, Sayoko you are to look after the child-" She turned around to look at the skilled Ninja. "-I want you to watch over the child until Suzaku is stable. He can spend time with him or her, but he cannot raise it."

"I understand your highness."

Every participant in the room stared at Leloucia in shock. All six people were thinking the same thing.

 _"How much crueler could she be?"_ Sayoko thought to herself.

As Leloucia continued to speak, Sayoko drifted further away with her thoughts about the Empress before her. _"By asking her husband to take her life in front of the world then to separate his own child from him...it's truly a messed up thing she could do. Suzaku didn't deserve this kind of agony. Especially since he has undying love and loyalty for her."_

Sayoko focused on how the Empress had a serious expression on as she talked. _"She truly is worthy of carrying the title, The Dark Empress."_

"You're such a cruel person Leloucia." C.C. said aloud. Not holding back what she really thought. "But I guess if you handled with all the lives that were lost as Zero, then ripping a child from it's father shouldn't be a bad thing...Right?"

Amethyst clashed with Golden.

"I really don't want to hear your-" Leloucia started by was cut off by C.C.

"You need to hear it from one of us. I'm not going to sugar coat anything that you do Leloucia. You should already know that. Don't you think by keeping the baby close yet so far away from him will drive him insane? He lost his wife and now he's going to be told that he can't have his own baby at arms length? He's going to do whatever he can to get back what belongs to him, even if it means harming everyone who stands in his path."

"Since when do you care C.C.?"

"I don't care, he's not my husband. I'm just being rational since you obviously lost your mind."

Leloucia held back her tongue. As much as she wanted to retort and explain the intentions behind her reasons for doing this, there was nothing she could say or do that would justify separating the little bundle away from her husband. "C.C. I really don't want to talk about this right now. That is the plan in motion and if my mind changes within the next upcoming year, I'll personally let you know." She sent C.C. a glare.

There was an awkward tension in the room for a good while until it was broken-

"WELL! Now that the baby is in subject, how will you explain to the world about your pregnancy Mrs. Kururugi?" Lloyd questioned.

Her heart raced from being called by that name, Mrs. Kururugi. She was addressed by that name less than five different times. One of the consequences for having a secret marriage...not being able to be called by the last name her Husband has given to her out of love.

"Easy, the father will be kept a secret. This might set off some people and they will try to get rid of me along with the future heir of Britannia. So I say that we just say that child is lost shortly after birth which brings the Zero Requiem shortly after."

"Sounds simple enough." The pink haired girl, Anya, commented as she texted onto her phone.

"Is everybody okay with the plan of action?" Leloucia questioned.

"Actually if words get out about you being pregnant...wouldn't Suzaku find out as the news traveled across the world?" Lloyd stated.

"Lloyd...I'm surprised...you actually said something useful for once." Cecile smiled at her partner who just stared at her in disbelief.

"He's right...we need to come up with something good, and to back it off whenever Sir Kururugi hears about it." Jeremiah added.

Everyone in the room pitched in a few idea until they eventually agreed with one. Shortly after that decision they talked a little longer polishing the plans before she dismissed them all. Leaving her in the room by herself, alone with her sorrowful thoughts that she keeps locked away.

Leloucia tied her hair up in a loose bun before sitting in a random seat at the large empty table. She let out a elongated sigh hiding her face in the palms of hands as tears began to sting her eyes threatening to fall. Stressed and confused, she couldn't tell what's up and what's down anymore.

"Suzaku...I feel so lost."

* * *

 **4 Months Later**

"All she ever does is talk." C.C. said while munching on a slice of pizza. Currently she and Leloucia were in the empress's chamber watching the news that was being given out to the world by the blonde woman, also known as Milly.

"It's her job C.C." The other inhabitant in the room retorted.

"Yes I'm aware of that Leloucia. It's my way of nicely telling you to change the channel, I rather look at paint dry than watch anymore of the same old news." C.C. reached across the coffee table to take out another slice of pizza.

"Well go paint a wall and watch it dry C.C. Just give me a couple of more minutes." Leloucia looked at her complex companion. _"Sometime she stresses me out."_ Thinking to herself as she put her hand on her small protruding stomach. Their baby coming is getting bigger. But at a slow pace of course.

Her morning sickness had gone away which was an automatic plus; and although her belly was small, she couldn't help but feel the joys and happiness of becoming a mother. She kept a reminder that she needn't get too attached but the sometimes the feeling became a tad overwhelming and naturally she'd basked in the idea of loving and raising something created by her and husband. Every once in a while she would feel a fluttering sensation inside. A special feeling that had her heart racing.

"How's Suzaku by the way?"

"He's doing fine...where he's at things are going...according to plan almost. Naturally the people over there are resisting and Suzaku and the others are trying not to use any form of violence. So things are a little slow right now." Leloucia finished, getting up from the couch making her way to the bedroom.

"That doesn't sound like it's going according to plan!" C.C. shouted from the living room.

"Give it a rest C.C."

Leloucia laid on the bed, a lot of stress and anxiety had built up over the past few months, so a little nap should suffice in easing her mind. She closed her eyes for a while until a moment later she heard the clicking of C.C's heels heading towards her direction before it was quieted on the carpeted floor.

"I never asked you-" The Green Witch removed her boots, flopping onto the bed next to Leloucia. "-do you know the baby's sex?"

Leloucia grabbed one of Suzaku's pillows snuggling against it inhaling the faint scent that lingered. Naturally he smelled really sweet, but after he showered with his favorite shower gel, he smelled like petrichor. An earthy smell after a shower of rain.

She missed Suzaku greatly...

"I haven't really decided...I think I would like to be surprised honestly."

"You are weird Leloucia..."

"You remind me everyday C.C." She said before allowing sleep to take over.

* * *

The only sounds in the room were the flipping of the pages and the small buttons beings pressed on the cell device. "This one sounds too pretty...what do you think Anya?" Leloucia turned to the young technological teenager.

"Yeah yeah too pretty. Why are you asking me this again?"

The empress pulled onto the strands on her now short raven hair. She wanted to try something new so she had her hair cut to her shoulders. And if she were honest with herself, she was not missing the excess length that once reached her backside. Showing her hair to her husband was a blast, the look on Suzaku's face was priceless when he saw it when they had one of their video chat sessions. It was pretty hysterical.

"Anya I'm asking for your opinion because everybody else is too busy to help me look through baby names." She continued to look at the endless columns of girl names. "Should I do more of a English name? Or should we do a traditional Japanese name?"

"I don't know, ask your husband. I'm sure Suzaku would be thrilled picking out baby names with you than to spend most of his time with a bunch of men and retaliating people." Anya averted her gaze from her phone's screen. A very small smile formed on her lips when she looked over and saw a scowl on Leloucia's face. "Look I'm the wrong person to ask for baby names and baby advice. You need a bigger group of friends."

"You know what Anya..."

"What your highness?"

Leloucia's brows knitted at the teens mockery. "Anya that was suppose to be rhetorical."

"Roger that." She answered emotionless.

 _"The loyalty nowadays."_ The pregnant woman thought to herself rubbing her much bigger belly when she felt little kick. "Alight baby, let me pick out some names for you."

Leloucia is currently 7 months pregnant and as each and every day passes, she's becoming more and more anxious about welcoming the bundle of joy into the world. She made sure to stay secluded and to keep out of the public's eye. She would hate for news of her pregnancy to come out and Suzaku finding out...

It would be very bad.

"Good afternoon my lady."

"Lord Jeremiah, It's good to see you." She greeted him looking up from the baby book of names. Anya greeted him shortly after her.

"Empress Leloucia, there is an upcoming meeting later this afternoon, and I have cancelled the interview with Ms. Ashford, I alerted that you are still feeling 'ill' so you cannot come out today." Jeremiah informed.

"Thank you Jeremiah."

She focused her attention back to the book when she felt another kick from the baby. "I wish Suzaku could share these small moments." Mumbling under her breath referring to the baby kicks.

"So what are you looking at?" The Britannian man stepped closer to her.

"Oh this?" Pointing at the book of names. "I've been trying to find boy and girl names or just neutral gender names. But I'm having a hard time deciding on a good one for each."

"I told her that she should just talk to Suzaku about it." Anya added.

"Anya...that's enough." The empress said a little harsh, feeling a little annoyed with her at the moment.

Jeremiah stood over her shoulder looking at baby names. "You still don't know the gender?"

"No, I decided that I rather not know." She said calmly.

Jeremiah sat in the seat next to the Dark Empress and the two looked over the many baby names for both male and females. Other than the few comments that came from the man and woman about the possible candidates for names, they mainly sat there in silence flipping through the pages. This continued for an half hour until Jeremiah suggested something useful.

"If you want my opinion my lady, I beliee whatever the child is, I think you should name him or her after someone really close or important to you and Sir Kururugi."

The flash of a singular person came to her mind which brought a heartwarming smile to her face.

"Maybe you're right...someone important."

* * *

 **AN:** _I hope you liked this chapter even if it was shorter than I wanted it to be. Feel free to let me know what you think, leave a comment, ask questions, review, etc. And again, I hope you guys have a Happy New Year!_

 _ **Thank you to all this story's new followers and Favorites!**_

Thank you for reviewing! **konan248** , **Shiranai Atsune** , and **SakuraPinkSky415**.

 _ **Thatsoneperson**_


	5. Baby Kururugi

**AN:** _I like how you guys are feeling sorry for Suzaku being left in the dark, trust me I feel the same way too. Poor Suzaku...but let's get to the story. I hope you guys like the chapter. :)_

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Baby Kururugi**_

* * *

"What a day..." The young Japanese man entered his quarters after a long and tiring day. He's really exhausted and after dealing with rebellious people and fixing up his Lancelot since it had been a target for the people's wrath, all he wanted to do was to hit the shower and sleep for as long as he could before he is called out for duty again.

That actually would've been really nice...but he's expecting a call from his wife really soon. For the past nine months since his departure, the young married couple would spend at least a couple of hours video chatting a few times a week. Every week varied depending on their schedules. So for the most part they usually video chatted at least 2-3 times a week. Doing that with her helped him handle the separation but of course naturally he wished to be by Leloucia's side.

After taking a much needed shower, Suzaku flopped onto his bed where there were countless of paperwork and file folders that he needed to organize and put to the side. It's not that he really needed to look at the files of the people and the country, he was just there to help and control the crowd as peacefully as they could and of course to keep his subordinates under control when they got out of hand. It wasn't always the people's fault for the many fights that had broken out. He was about to take a nap when the ringing from his laptop went off.

Looking at the laptop device on his table in the room, there was a picture of Leloucia on the screen, signalling that he was receiving a video chat from her. "Is it that time already?" He groaned from the soreness of his body when he raised from the bed taking small strides to the table. He sat down and clicked the answer button.

"Hello my handsome husband!"Leloucia greeted cheerfully.

"Hello my love. How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good, you know the usual. Too many paperwork, C.C. lounging around overworking the chefs with her endless orders of pizza. How about you honey? You look a bit tired."

He let out a yawn. "Yeah I'm very tired. You know that I've been trying to work ahead of schedule so I could come back to you sooner...but things are going according to your plan." He let out a small chuckle.

"Oh that reminds me-" She started

As she talked about the thing that she wanted to tell him, Suzaku couldn't help but get lost in her beauty. Her now short raven hair, which is still a shocker, and her amethyst eyes is what makes him weak to his knees. Suzaku has taken notice at how Leloucia gained a few pounds over the past few months, not that it bothered him or anything, but since he has known her she's always been petite. Though he never asked her about weight gain, not wanting to risk offending his wife.

But that wasn't the unusual thing that had caught his attention, it's the fact that she started to wear bigger clothes and stayed out of the public eye.

It's definitely not stress that has caused her unusual behavior, when she is stressed and or overworked she hardly sleeps and eats a lot less. So that's not why she gained weight. Her excuse to him for staying out the public is that she doesn't feel safe going out. Now that she was hated by the entire world, she felt safer being guarded by him and only him. Which was actually true since she'd told him plenty of times in the past, but something about her saying it this time around felt off. And as for the rest of the world, they were under the impression that the empress had become very ill so she's been recovering outside the public's eye.

But he still couldn't help but turn to his initial, most plausible, nagging thought...

 _"Is she pregnant?"_

They used protection for the most part, but the last few times before they parted ways he hadn't used any and she wasn't on birth control either. But if she was pregnant...she would tell him right? She wouldn't keep something like that away from him? All the signs are there and yet he decided to not doubt. Oh trying so hard to keep his faith in her.

 _"She wouldn't leave me in the dark like that...or would she?"_ He thought to himself, completely blocking her out ramble.

"Hello Suzaku, are you listening?" Leloucia called out to him. She figured he stopped listening to her by the distant look he had in his eyes. _"Suzaku spaced out on me? This is the first"_ Laughing internally.

"Sorry, I uh...got lost in my thoughts."

"What are you thinking about? Thinking about a mistress you haven't told me about?" She lightly teased him. He let out a low laugh. "No, I...is there something you want or need to tell me?" He bluntly asked, there was absolutely no point for him to slowly take off the band-aid. Because if she was pregnant he will immediately abandon his mission to be by her side.

"No." It was all needed to say to him. She didn't hesitate to answer because she knew for a fact that if she did, she would be in the hot seat and he would come back home whether she gave him a valid answer or not. Which is not a good thing right now. "Are you sure, nothing important or anything that I need to know about?" Asking her one more time just in case she was too 'afraid' to answer him the first time. "No baby, there's nothing new that I haven't told you about."

She feels like a monster for lying to his face so easily.

"Okay..." He sent her a tired smile.

Leloucia and Suzaku talked for a little while longer, just catching up with each other until the call had to end. He needed to get up early so he couldn't stay talking to her for too long. And so the video call ended with them saying their "good nights" and "I love you."

Suzaku closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair stretching out his tired limbs. It's been really hard for him being away from her for this long. But he's staying optimistic so the time can fly by faster and he can be reunited with his lover again.

"Nine months down, three months to go." Telling no one in particular. He smiled at the thought of waking up with her beside him again. He made his way back to the bed, tossing the files on the table so he could get some much needed sleep.

He has another long day tomorrow.

* * *

Leloucia closed her laptop whilst rubbing her large belly. She's now starting to feel really guilty for not telling him then and there about the soon the be birth of their child. For the past couple of months she thought about telling him, but was afraid that she would miscalculate his reaction and things would go downhill from there. Assuming by Suzaku's tone and facial expressions, he must think or he knows that she is hiding something from him. Why else would he ask in the first place.

It's not easy hiding her pregnancy from the world and it's even harder hiding it from the man she loves. She tells herself all the time that she is helping Suzaku by leaving him in the dark, but in reality, she knew that more damage was being done than actual help.

Suddenly the urge to pee came over...it's nothing new since she is very pregnant and should be delivering sometime early next week. According to her doctor at least. Ignoring the feeling, she tried to go back to her thoughts but stopped in doing so as her long contractions were starting to cause her pain.

"Okay baby, calm down." Leloucia inhaled deep breaths to ease the pain but it was very much futile. Her contractions were becoming a lot stronger and lasted longer causing her undeniable pain in her abdomen, feeling pressure in her pelvis, and a dull ache in her lower back.

Very unusual right...?

She shouldn't be feeling that kind of contractions right? She wasn't due till next week so...

The empress felt a little trickle that wetted her shorts before dampening the cushion on the chair. "Oh damn..am I peeing on myself?" A little embarrassed from the possibility, Leloucia stood from her seat to examine the damage, though as soon as she did another strong contraction hit her harder as more fluids came out; soaking her shorts before running down her bare legs and onto the carpeted floor.

Her water just broke...

"Oh no...Oh no! C.C.!" Leloucia is beginning to panic at the realization that she's in labor. The baby is coming sooner than expected.

"Okay okay we can do this, just hold on little baby." The dark empresses wobbled cautiously to the living room where the lazy witch currently resided. "C.C. I'm in labor and I need your help to get me to the doctor." Speaking as fast as she could over the pain of the attention grabbing contractions.

"Leloucia I'm not in the mood for-"

"C.C. I'm not playing around!" Unintentionally yelling at the witch before she leaned over to let out a loud scream in utter pain. "Oh damn that hurts."

C.C. turned around to see the distressed woman holding onto her belly. "Oh you really are in labor." Speaking nonchalantly as she made her way to the raven haired woman. "You think!?" Leloucia spoke harshly not in the mood for dealing with C.C.'s antics. C.C. helped the pregnant woman wobble all the way to private hospital around the palace area on the private grounds so she could deliver in a safe environment. All the doctors and nurses were very trustworthy and were the only people besides the inner circle that knew of her pregnancy.

Once she entered the hospital everything became a blur. She remembers that C.C. made her put a hoodie on so she wouldn't look suspicious or recognizable to the visitors and other patients as they made their way to the delivery room. She remembers changing into the hospital gown and the doctors preparing her for the baby. But nothing more other than that.

Leloucia was feeling really anxious yet excited at the same time to welcome their baby into the world. It was the only thing that helped keep her mind over the excruciating pain. "Okay empress I need you to relax and get ready for the first push." The doctor told her as he settled himself between her legs to await for the baby.

C.C., who wore the appropriate things to be in the delivery room, and held onto her hand for support. "You can do this Leloucia." Attempting to encourage her accomplice.

"Okay here we go, I need you to push."

"Ah!" The soon to be mother screamed. Every push and every deep breaths she took, her mind wondered off to a moment she had with Suzaku two months after they'd married.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _They were probably the happiest people on Earth right now, perhaps in the universe even. It's been two months since they've gotten married in secret and even if the world is at peace under the fear she put out, this was as peaceful as it could get for them._

 _Suzaku and Leloucia are currently laying down in the palace's garden that filled with beautiful flowers all around. The sun was out, birds were singing, and the weather was perfect for a relaxing day for the young couple who were crazy in love._

 _Earlier that day, he managed to steal her away from her duties to take her out on a stroll, just the two of them so they could spend some quality time together that didn't involve hours worth of meetings and public announcements. After a while of cracking up jokes and playing around that was when they decided to just lay in the grass._

 _"Suzaku you're so bad."_

 _"I know, but that's because you make me be bad." He gave his wife a wink before leaning over to kiss her gently on the lips. "Mmmm..." He licked his lips. "I love kissing you Mrs. Kururugi."_

 _"Oh gosh." The empress rolled her eyes with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Suzaku don't get all romantic and mushy on me now." He starts to laugh before laying back on the grass to look up at the seemingly fluffy white cotton clouds._

 _They laid there peacefully._

 _"Suzaku, if Zero and Geass never happened...do you think we would still end up together?"_

 _The White Knight looked over to her. "I really don't know. I mean I've always had a crush on you, even when we were little children I always thought you were really pretty." Suzaku confessed, his heart racing a little since this was the first time he told her something like that. He scratched the back of his head in shame. "I actually feel bad for being mean to you all those years ago."_

 _"Yeah, you were horrible towards me in the beginning, but you were nice to Nunnally." Leloucia crossed her arms over her chest looking away from her husband. "Oh come on love." He faced her head towards him again. "I'm sorry." Kissing her lightly on the head, nose, and lips. "But to answer your previous question, I think our lives would be very different. But we shouldn't be asking ourselves 'what ifs', we need to focus and live right now in the present and look forward to the future together."_

 _She let out a small giggle. "Suzaku you're bad at trying to be poetic." He shrugs his shoulders. "I only do it for you because I know you like it."_

 _"Sure, you keep telling yourself that." Raising herself halfway to hover over him. "I love you Suzaku Kururugi."_

 _"I love you too Leloucia Kururugi."_

 _He bestowed her a smile, pulling her down for a tender kiss. Because kissing his wife was something he loved to do._

 _This is their time, they will always love each other._

* * *

 **Present Time**

Leloucia was brought back to reality at the loud cry that filled the room; she immediately felt relief at the sound of her baby crying. All the painful hours of labor and the extra hours of pushing was very much worth it, worth the child that had been brought into this world. Her hair and body was drenched in sweat, her mind foggy feeling a bit dazed. She just wants to sleep right now from exhaustion of delivering.

She looked over to her side where the happy C.C. stood with a huge smiled that reached ear to ear in happiness. The witch's mouth was moving but her words were incoherent to the new mom.

The tired woman turned her view the the doctors and nurses that bustle around the room doing various of tasks. Some attended to her while the others attended the newly born. And after what felt like an eternity, a nurse walked over to the tired empress presenting her the little bundle of joy. The nurse opened Leloucia's gown so the mother and child could have skin-to-skin contact to keep the baby warm and to feed.

"Congratulations your highness, you have a healthy baby girl."

"A baby girl." Her face lit up in complete happiness, her heart pacing fast in her chest as the product of her and Suzaku's love laid on her chest. "Hello baby." She carefully rubbed the baby's head. The baby was still a little red but when she opened her eyes though, her heart swelled at the sight and couldn't fight off the loving smile that came after.

She bad the same beautiful eyes like her wonderful husband.

"She's so beautiful. You two did a very good job." The witch patted Leloucia on the shoulder before rubbing the baby's head for a small moment. The baby started to cry again and one of the nurses assisted Leloucia to help her breastfeed the little one for the very first time.

Getting the new member of the Kururugi family in position to latch onto her to feed, it was only a matter of time before she figured it out.

As they waited patiently for the baby to latch onto her-

"So what's her name? Now that you know the gender."

The little Kururugi finally figured it out and began to feed, it felt a little weird to breastfeed but the 'weird' couldn't compare to the magical feeling it gave. "Euphie...after my late sister."

"Euphemia?" She questioned making sure she heard correctly.

"Yes after Euphemia, but her name is going to be Euphie."

With the help from Jeremiah, Leloucia decided that for a girl's name she would name her after her sister Euphemia. The sweet innocent sister that tried to end the war but had fallen victim to Leloucia's geass. The pinkette also impacted Suzaku largely; she's aware that Suzaku was in love with her at some point, matter of fact he still harbors love for the woman, but he never talked about it with her. And she respected his decision in doing so.

She kisses the top of the baby's head. "Our little Euphie...Happy Birthday baby girl."

 **#**

A few hours has passed since the birth of Euphie.

She allowed the doctors and nurses to what they needed to do with her whilst Leloucia was also taken care of after the birth. And as of this moment she was sharing another bonding time with the baby as Euphie was yet again feeding. "C.C.'s right, we did do a good job." She spoke softly to the baby who had her eyes open trying to look at the mother before closing her eyes again.

Speaking of the Witch, C.C. had to take her leave temporarily to tell the inner circle about the birth of the child and their current conditions. Sometimes C.C. could make herself useful, not saying that she's totally useless, but sometimes it's hard to get C.C. to listen to her.

But on the other note-

Now that the baby has been washed from all the yuck and blood, she could clearly see her child for the first time. Her hair is covered by a pink little hat but she figured that as Euphie gets older and grew her hair out more, it would be easier to tell what the color was, but right now, the color is leaning more on a darker brown. "Well she's already looking like Suzaku." She mumbled to herself feeling a little bit jealous that the traits that she inherited from her weren't really showing yet.

The only regret that she has right now is that she's not sharing this moment with Suzaku. And that breaks her heart to think about how evil she'd become, even towards her own husband. But while she has the time, she has to love the child as much as she could.

Even though earlier in her pregnancy she said that she was going to separate herself immediately after the birth; now that she is born, Leloucia couldn't find the will to leave the child behind so coldly. Already a few hours old and she already had her heart stolen by the little infant.

"Don't worry baby, you'll be with daddy very soon."

* * *

 **AN:** _So now we have the birth of the youngest Kururugi. I'm not an expert at childbirth so I hope the little research I did paid off in this chapter. So I apologize if I made any mistakes in the medical field. :) I'm starting to get my mojo back which is a good thing. I went through a mini phase of writers block so I had to force myself to write something almost everyday...and take a couple of days off from writing. I think it worked. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think, leave a comment, ask questions, review, etc. Thank you for reading! Until next chapter! :)_

 **Thank you for this story's new favorites and followers! You guys are awesome.**

Thank you for reviewing! **konan248** and **Shiranai Atsune**. You guys are awesome too.

*I'm thinking about doing review replies at the end of the each chapter, so if you prefer to receive a response though PM just let me know in your review or just PM me about it.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 _ **Thatsoneperson**_


	6. The Unknowing Father

**AN:** _I will still do an update (hopefully on time) on its usual day but I wanted to make a mini chapter. So... this is a little early bonus for you my readers! I hope you like it. :)_

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: The Unknowing Father_**

* * *

After being away for an entire year... he was finally coming home.

Everything, of course, went according to Leloucia's exact plan. They managed to obtain new territory under Britannia and forced it's people under her demanding control. Naturally, Suzaku was against forcing the people to follow her but kept in mind that soon they will realize the benefits they'll get out of it in a couple of weeks.

The day of the Zero Requiem.

Suzaku isn't looking forward to the day but he's not going to waste his time sulking about it during the rest of the time he has with Leloucia. Maybe then he could change her mind about things. Now that the day is coming closer, he might as fight for his selfish desires and try to convince her to not go through with the plan...but that's just a maybe. The thought of it saddened him greatly, but it's for the benefit the world. And the world should be pretty damn appreciative when peace is brought among them.

After a day's worth of traveling on the airship, Suzaku was thrilled when it had finally landed so he could reunite with his wife again and everything will feel back to normal. Upon his exit, he was greeted by the loyal Jeremiah who waited for the young Knight to make his was down the ramp.

"Welcome back Sir Kururugi, how was the travel?"

"Just fine." He started to fidget with the cape of his Knight's clothing. "I'm just ready to move forward, I never want to do a year-long mission like that ever again." He let out a small chuckle then giving the man a smile. The personal Knight of the Empress was becoming more and more anxious. He just wants to skip the chit-chat and see Leloucia already.

Feeling his eagerness, "Empress Leloucia is in the new throne room preparing for today's public announcement. Would you like me to assist you there?"

"A new throne room? Sure why not, there's no point in me passing up help when I know I'll get lost in a few minutes."

Jeremiah let out a low chuckle before taking Suzaku to the new location that had been added a few months ago.

 **#**

The two men talked for a little bit as they made their way to their destination, just doing a little bit of catching up and after a while the small talked conversations stopped, falling into a comfortable silence on the bright and warm sunny day. A day much too beautiful for it own good.

Suzaku's mind began to wonder off in the familiarity of the path they were taking.

 _"I think Leloucia and I have taken this path before..."_ Thinking back to when they escaped their duties to spend some time together in the garden. The place itself had two main gardens, but the one he had taken her too, they came across it by chance as they had aimlessly traveled down random paths. They've only been to it once before and never again after that.

 _"If I'm right then the garden-"_

And there it was the garden he had taken her to, confirming his memory of the day as it played vividly in his head. Just looking at the garden made him feel happy.

Jeremiah started to talk again but Suzaku was only half listening as he focused on the beautiful scenery that took him back down to memory lane. Although he did listen enough to laugh at the funny thing Jeremiah had said but something, more like someone, had caught his complete attention making him stop his walking.

Little ways from him in the garden was the pink haired teenager Anya, who has grown up since he has last seen her, and the skilled assassin Sayoko. It was nice to see the leading ladies again...but they weren't the ones who had caught his attention. It was the baby that Sayoko was happily playing with.

Sayoko lifted the baby tossing her in the air just a little making the baby laugh. She then pulled the baby to her chest and began to spin with her a little before stopping again so she wouldn't become too dizzy. The young man watched all that before him, it was a lovely sight but for whatever reason, he had the greatest urge to go over and hold the baby himself.

Jeremiah continued to talk to himself, but when he realized that he wasn't getting any more responses from the Knight, he turned around only to find him a small distance away watching something with great intensity. Looking to where he was staring, the older man couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger one when he saw Sayoko and Anya with little Euphie.

But Suzaku isn't aware that that's his child.

How saddening...

When he made his way back to where Suzaku stood, the young Japanese man asked him. "Did Sayoko have a baby? I don't remember Leloucia telling me that Sayoko was having one." Never averting his gaze from the scene before him.

"How about you ask her for yourself..."

Suzaku looked to Jeremiah briefly before making his way to the ladies. He was beginning to feel really nervous all of the sudden, it was just a simple question so why is he intimidated by it?

Approaching the former maid and teenager-

"Hi Sayoko, Anya it's been a while hasn't it?"

The maid was slightly startled and so was the teen neither noticing that someone, more specifically Suzaku, had walked up to them.

"Hey, Suzaku." Anya greeted first.

Adjusting the baby in her arms. "Hi Suzaku, how was the mission?" Sayoko spoke as calmly as she could. He's not supposed to know about the baby's existence, which was the empress's wish, so now they're in a sticky situation as he is right in front of them. It's not like they could just blow him off because that would make them come across as suspicious.

"It went pretty well, we obtained new territory so everything is now set in place for Requiem." He smiled at the woman before switching his gaze to the baby in her arms.

"Is that your baby?" He questioned still not taking his eyes off the little girl who was tugging on Sayoko's hair. "No, it's a friend of mine. I was asked to babysit for a little while until her mother came back."

Brief Silence-

"Wha-What's her name?" He smiled feeling giddy inside when the little girl looked at him. It was so amazing...her eyes were so beautiful, they were a nice shade of green that reminded him of his own eye color.

"Mary."

"Anne."

Sayoko and Anya looked at each other with wide eyes. Both had spouted out different names simultaneously which earned a lift of the brow and a tilt of the head in confusion from the Knight.

"Mary Anne, that's her name. We just call her different names sometimes." Anya explained before typing on her phone again. _"I'll let Sayoko do the talking."_ Hitting herself mentally for almost messing up to the point where Suzaku could smell their BS.

Euphie squealed after staring at Suzaku for a while, she turned her body slightly and held out her arms to him.

"She wants you to hold her." Sayoko said to him.

The brunette's heart sped up to her words. "I can hold her?" He asked her timidly. The former maid positioned Euphie so her unknowing father could hold her for the very first time. And for what's about to go down, Leloucia will most likely be upset with her, but right now she thinks that this is the best thing to do for Suzaku.

 _"Why am I feeling nervous...it's just a baby."_

He has carried a few babies before in the past and after the first time of holding one, he never really became as nervous in holding them. So why is he feeling so nervous about holding this one? Matter of fact he's more nervous about holding this baby than the very first one he has held.

With shaking hands, Suzaku reached over and picked up the little girl that was dressed up in a light blue with small white polka dot dress and a small bow that matched on her head over her dark hair. Euhpie's smiled widened and started to laugh when he held her to his chest.

She was so soft and tiny, it always surprises him at how small babies could be.

Tears formed in his green eyes from holding her so close to him. He's yearning for something but he doesn't know what exactly; though holding this little girl in his arms and smiling with her made him feel complete as his heart swelled in this indescribable attachment he just made with her.

"Hi princess, you look so pretty." He cooed whilst tears running down his cheeks. "I bet your mommy and daddy are proud to have a sweet little girl like you." He poked her cheeks with his index finger making Euphie laugh before she placed her little hands on his face, touching him randomly wherever she could reach. Euphie then pulled her hands and stuck one of them in her mouth. "No no, that's a nasty habit to get into." He gently pulled her hand from her mouth and she instinctively wrapped her fingers around one of his.

This oddly felt so natural to him.

Jeremiah still stood off in the distance watching the heartbreaking union before him. He assumed that Suzaku had been naturally drawn to Euphie when he caught a glimpse of her, and now there he was showing her love and affection; even if to his knowledge she was someone else's baby.

A bittersweet moment between a father and his daughter.

"How old is she?" Suzaku asked while watching Euphie stick out her tongue every so often.

"She's 3 months old." Sayoko replied, still watching the two.

"Oh my, you're a big girl aren't you?" All traces of tears were long gone as the unknown sorrow feeling was replaced with happiness and completeness. Euphie squealed in happiness then stuck his finger that she was holding onto in her mouth. He focused on her adorable features like her fat cheeks and cute little nose; especially those green eyes of hers. After a couple of more minutes of giving his time and attention to her, he had to say his goodbyes because he has other important things to do.

"Sorry to cut this short but I have to go now...I have someone important to meet."

Suzaku pulled out his finger from her mouth and then took one of her hands, bringing it close to his lips so he could give it a sweet and gentle loving kiss to her palm.

He doesn't know who the girl is or who her parents are, but he cannot deny the need to protect and the undeniable love he instantly developed for her. _"Maybe the feeling will go away later."_ He tried convincing himself. Maybe he feels this way because he would like to have a baby with his wife someday...but that possibility has flown out the window.

"Goodbye, little princess."

He regrettably handed 'Marry Anne' over to Sayoko in which she began to fuss a little. He took one last look at her before saying his goodbyes to the ladies, now making his way back to the older man who has been waiting for him patiently.

"Are you okay Sir Kururugi?"

Suzaku wanted to look back to the baby but forced himself not too.

"Yeah I just...I'm ready to see Leloucia now."

* * *

 **AN:** A Bittersweet union between Suzaku and Euphie? Well, I hope you liked it either way. Feel free to let me know what you think, ask questions, leave a comment, review, etc. Thank you for reading! Until next chapter. :)

 **Thank you for the new favorites and followers since the last chapter! You guys are great!**

And Thank you for reviewing! **konan248** , **Shiranai Atsune** , and **SerenSeren**.

*Starting next chapter I will start responding to reviews at the end.

 **Last Edit: 1/18/17**

 _ **Thatsoneperson**_


	7. Reunion and Loss

**AN:** _It's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry to keep you all waiting, now onto the story. Please enjoy!_

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Reunion and Loss**

* * *

The Knight, after leaving Sayoko and the others, continued down his journey to the new throne room with Jeremiah where Leloucia currently resided. His whole being filled and lightly shook with glee as the anticipation of seeing his wife again after a year became less than a dream and more of a reality with each eager step he took.

Stopping in front of a large blue and gold door-

"Her Highness is in here." Jeremiah directed a hand towards the large entrance door of the throne room.

Suzaku stepped closer and reached for the handle when suddenly, Jeremiah placed a hand over his to block the Knight's advances. "Be wary that others are in the room with the Empress. I don't want you to embarrass yourself." Jeremiah smiled, removing his hand from his. Heeding his warning, Suzaku inhaled deeply gathering himself together before entering through the heavy doors.

"...and as your Empress, I...no that doesn't sound good. As your ruler I command...wait no." Leloucia's unrelenting voice echoed through the spacious room.

Suzaku walked in on the sight of his dear wife talking to herself as she paced around in small circles as other occupants of the room eyed her carefully.

 _"Jeremiah was right."_ Mentally thanking the loyal man for the heads up.

Because honestly, he would've ran towards his wife professing his love then giving her an embraced followed by a kiss. But not today, or not right now at least. Taking in his surroundings there were five other Council members that watched the bantering Empress and the Green leading lady.

A grin formed on the lining of his lips when he looked over to C.C. who sat on the steps of the stairs looking as if she was ready to explode from boredom.

Suzaku patiently stood off to the side waiting for her to finally notice his presence. But that would be a while though.

A couple of minutes passed and the others had noticed him by then as they politely bowed their heads in respect and gave him happy smiles in silence, not wanting to interrupt the Empress's train of thoughts and her seemingly never-ending speech.

"...for that the world will continue on the path I'd set ahead." The raven-haired woman trialed off the ending in a low whisper. "How does it sound? Is it better than the first?"

"I think you sound stiff, perhaps you need to lighten up and stop second guessing yourself my lady."

Leloucia felt her heart stop. _"How long has he been here?"_

She glanced over to the green witch who gave her a smirk before swiftly turning behind to finally face the man in her presence.

 _"He's here...he's really here."_

All she wanted to do was embrace her husband and share a sweet loving kiss with him, but as much as she wanted to, they were currently in a position of having an audience that knows nothing of their romantic relations. Leloucia proudly walked over to her husband stopping just a couple of feet away, "I've heard a lot of good things about you from the mission, I would like to thank you for obtaining new land and making Britannia a stronger country." She sent him a smirk.

"It was nothing," Suzaku kneeled on one knee bowing before his Empress. "I am honored to serve you Empress Leloucia."

The Dark Empress's mouth formed into a sly smile, "And I am grateful to have you as my loyal Knight." Suzaku raised from the ground and looked into her beautiful violet eyes. "Now that everyone is here it's time to make my announcement to the world." Leloucia informed the rest of the inhabitants as she glided past Suzaku and out the room to the waiting Jeremiah.

"Are you ready my lady?"

Leloucia tugged onto her white Empress gown making sure she looked presentable. "As always." Resuming her walk next to Jeremiah. The council members closely followed behind the two leaders while Suzaku and C.C. dragged on with a few feet behind everyone else. "Welcome back Suzaku, I didn't think that you would finish on time per Leloucia's standards."

"I actually tried to finish earlier but hey... stuff happens."

"I think you meant shi-."

"No, I meant what I said. I'm just being modest." The brunette gave C.C. a wink to which she giggled lightly as she began to twirl a strand of hair around her finger. They walked in silence for a little while down the outside corridor until they came close to the garden. Peering the area with his green eyes, Suzaku searched for Sayoko and the baby, hoping to see her one more time. But as always luck wasn't on his side since they were no longer there. "I guess her mother picked her up." He unconsciously said aloud.

"Who's mother?" C.C. followed Suzaku's gaze into the empty garden before glancing over to him.

"C.C., who recently had a baby that works in the palace?"

If C.C. didn't have a century or so of practicing not reacting to vital things, she would guess that her nerves would've been pinched by the young man's curiosity of a baby. "Why?"

Tearing away his gaze away focusing down on the ground instead, "Well when I was makin my way to the throne room, In the garden was Sayoko and Anya, Sayoko was holding a baby and told me that she was babysitiing for a while. I wouldn't care normally but when I held her," Suzaku cradled his arms trying to reminiscent the feel of the young baby in his arms, "I had the weirdest feeling like I was meant to hold her in my arms, like I wanted to protect her."

He relaxed his body then looked over to C.C. with a silly smile, "What am I saying right? It's probably the long trip back that's messing with my head."

C.C. was starting to feel bad, "I can't answer your question since I don't know and I definitely can't relate with the whole baby thing but I have seen the child..." She stared into the emerald eyes which held a focus of an eagle's as he listened to her words. "She's a little cute one..isn't she?"

They baby's innocent green eyes flashed through Suzaku's mind as his heart warmed back up of the memory. He then looked forward only to see his wife's back as she elegantly walked to their destination. "Yeah...she's is cute."

 **#**

"That was a long day." Leloucia removed her hat tossing it onto the couch as she disrobed the unnecessary pieces of her clothing. Suzaku followed close behind her, he too had taken off his cape tossing it onto the couch before making his way to their room to drop off his luggage.

 _"It's been a long time since I've been in here."_

"Suzaku, what did you think of my speech?" The midnight-haired woman wrapped her arms around his torso from behind. Turning around gently in her arms, Suzaku place a hand on her cheek. "I think you did great as always, I don't know why you bothered rehearsing a speech, that's not like you."

Leloucia placed her head over his chest where his heart rested. "I don't know...I've lost my touch I guess. I has been a long time since I've done something like that." She slid her hands up to his chest, "Maybe I was more nervous from seeing you again."

"What? You who rules the world becoming nervous over someone like me?" He teased which earned him a light tap on the chest from her.

"I really missed you Suzaku, so much has happened...I just wish-"

He interrupted her with a small kiss.

"Let's just forget about wishing, remember we can't dwell on the 'what ifs' anymore." He leaned in to kiss her more tenderly before pulling away to look in her amethyst eyes. "I love you so much Leloucia. You have no idea how much I had missed you."

She opened her mouth to say something but was silenced when Suzaku kissed her again, this time, more passionately. Leloucia held onto the nape of his neck drawing him closer into the kiss as their tongues met for halfway for a heated dance. Not pulling away from her Suzaku quickly touched the back of her thighs signaling his wife to hop a little as he helped in lifting her to his hips. Securing her down below as she wrapped her legs around him.

Leloucia pulled away briefly for air then dive in again to meet her husband's sweet lips.

Oh how much she missed him-

After a minute of holding her up with great strength Suzaku walked over to the bed almost roughly in eagerness landing onto the bed with him on top.

They continued to make out heatedly for a while with heavy touching but when things got too heated-

"Suzaku I can't." She pulled away from him panting heavily and his breaths matched hers as well.

"Why not? It's been a year Leloucia." He complained a little since he wanted to be one with his wife again. Sex was not what they built or relied their relationship on but since they'd been apart he's been abstinent. Not really a problem at first but it eventually turned into a growing, frustrating, and nagging need.

"We can't...not tonight."

Deeply searching in her amethyst eyes, "What's the matter love?"

Leloucia averted her eyes from his concerned ones. "I'm just not ready." A little taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"I...my body has changed and I'm just feeling unsure if you will like me the same." Leloucia didn't really care about the weight she'd gained during pregnancy that was starting to shed off but more of the changes that happened when she'd given birth to their daughter.

"Love, I could careless about the changes in your weight or whatever you are concerned about. You are perfect to me no matter what. But if you don't want to tonight I don't mind waiting for you."

Suzaku gave her an open window to escape but-

"No…" She cupped her husband's cheeks. "I want to do this." He gave her a smile leaning down to kiss her softly.

"As you wish, your Highness."

* * *

"Since when have you had this?" Leloucia pressed a dainty finger against the protruding scar on her husband's shoulder. Looking down to where she focused, "Oh, this?" He touched the smooth surface of the scar, "I got it on the mission, you know...crowd control."

Leloucia smiled as she gently encased herself in Suzaku's warm embrace. "You need to be more careful next time."

Suzaku pulled away slightly to look upon her face. "Are you okay Leloucia? You've seem to have...gotten gentler all of the sudden."

"People change, you know that."

The Knight grinned before planting a soft kiss to her lips. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He laid his head back down onto the pillow as he gently rubbed her back as she pressed herself against him in a cuddle. He felt comfortable staying in silence as they lazed in their bed on the bright and early morning. It was moments like these where he hadn't realized how much he missed them until they were separated.

Suzaku continued with the comforting feeling then halting suddenly when the flash of the baby girl from the day before forcefully took over his thoughts. _"Why am I still thinking of her?"_ He looked down to the top of Leloucia's midnight hair second guessing if she was hiding something from him.

But as always, the negative thoughts were dismissed temporarily to the back of his head waiting for their next chance to resurface.

"You know yesterday when Jeremiah walked me to the throne room...I saw Sayoko caring for a baby yesterday. I got to hold her and Sayoko told me a little about her."

The Dark Empress tensed, abruptly sitting up in bed looking down to the Japanese man with intense narrowed eyes. "What did she say?" Asking him in a strained serious tone laced with a hint of worry.

Conflicted by her sudden attitude, "Why are you so spooked?"

Realizing her mistake she immediately eased her tension taking a few breath with closed eyes before opening back up to meet his, the eyes their daughter shares.

"It's nothing, nothing important. I thought you said something else and accidentally mistaken your words from a different problem." She lied almost easily.

Somewhat buying her uneasy words-

Suzaku too sat up in bed scooting a little closer to his wife, engulfing her hands in his warm ones. "You know that little girl, Mary Anne, I think that's what they said her name was." He lifted Leloucia's chin up higher to his level, "She was a very beautiful little girl and it had me thinking that maybe we should have a baby together."

The raven-haired woman felt as if someone had hammered a thousand nails into her heart making sure that she bled out with guilt. Pleased that he thought their daughter was beautiful but felt horrible because he wants a baby when he unknowingly already has one.

"...I know that it's not the right time to be talking about this with the Zero Requiem coming up but maybe this is our chance to skip over that and just be happy for once. You don't have to destroy the world to create a new one dear, how about we create one ourselves and prove that with love and understanding we can make things better over time."

"Suzaku-"

"You don't have to give your life up Leloucia. Don't you want a happy life together as a married couple? Don't you want to have a family, watch our children grow and eventually have grandchildren as we grow old together?"

"Suzaku," Tears started to shimmer in her eyes, she loves the idea of living a full life with him but this time she has to be selfish and destroy their dream. "...I want to more than anything but we just can't." She reached for his face only for her hand to be lightly slapped away.

"What the hell? What do you mean we can't? There's nothing that can hold us back Leloucia, you think the world revolves around you and your laws but it doesn't!" The brunette raised his voice a little loud. "You're just making damn excuses, I tried my hardest to see what you see but now I'm just starting to regret ever falling in love with you. If I had known how painful it would be to marry you, I wouldn't have done it." Suzaku hastily left the bed like a tantrum child putting on some decent casual close before making his way out the bedroom.

But before he did, he stopped at the door.

"If we really loved each other and if you really love me as much as I love you," He turned to glare in her amethyst eyes, "You wouldn't ask me to take your life in front of the entire world with ease."

Suzaku walked out in unstoppable anger with each step he took out the room.

"He just needs to blow off some steam." Leloucia falsely smiled to herself before a frown crossed her lips. His words cut her deep but there was nothing she could do. She made up her mind long ago and she won't allow him to stop her, not even the daughter she loves so much could stop her plans to create a new world and free it from meaningless hatred.

Her heart ached thinking back to the hurt in his eyes, the cold and harshness of his words, she hopes that he doesn't mean it and if he truly did...she wouldn't blame him. The Empress's heart sank into the endless dark abyss inside her, she laid back onto the bed covering herself with the blankets and waited patiently for her husband in the loud silence of his departure.

"I'm sorry Suzaku."

 **#**

He must've walked around the royal grounds for about two hours now, it was late in the morning and after doing a lot of thinking about what he said to his wife...he was starting to hurt. In some kind of sense he meant almost every word that he told her but in all honesty even if he had known how painful this will be for him, he would make the same decision every time.

Because that's just how much he loves Leloucia.

The brunette stopped in his tracks and pinched the bridge of his nose from the creeping stress and despair. "I need to go back."

Turning around, he stride with a purpose back to their private quarters and into the bedroom where things were left sour. Walking in, he see's the beautiful raven-haired woman laying in bed, her lovely cheeks stained with tears, violet eyes puffed with faint redness, Suzaku let out a small sigh.

Crawling onto the bed he hovered over her smaller frame covered by the dark blue sheets.

"Suzaku...I hope you can forgive me for hurting you in all this."

He presented a small smile, turning her head so her face came into view with his. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, I don't want to fight about what had already been decided." He leans in the kiss her lightly on the lips, pulling back- "I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I didn't mean it...I've just been struggling trying to keep you here with me longer. I knew what I got myself into when we married and I knew that the dream of living a long life together was going to be absent. I'm sorry, and in case you're doubting... I still love you very much Leloucia."

The hurt woman cupped her husband's now wet cheeks as he allowed the pent up frustration and sadness take form into tears. "I love you too Suzaku."

They young couple kissed tenderly for a while before pulling away to meet each others hurt gazes. "You've been out of character lately." He lightly joked. Leloucia just shrugged her shoulders.

"I can say the same about you."

 **#**

Their last two weeks together as a married couple were spent with many mini adventures that held so much love and passion that had often overwhelmed them. They no longer dwelled in the past and the upcoming events as they tried to forget about everything and everyone else around them.

Spending as much time together in the small window frame of happiness...they made sure to live out and take advantage of every moment they had together. And as much as they tried to forget during their blissful two weeks…

The Zero Requiem shadowed closely behind them very tauntingly with each passing second that eventually turned into days…

Until-

* * *

She tangled her fingers through her long silky raven hair just trying to find a way to ease the nervousness of the upcoming event today. The death of the Dark Empress, Leloucia Vi Britannia.

She who destroys happiness and became a target for the world's hatred. Confident that the world will pull itself together afterwards, she was more so nervous about whether or not she will live past today. C.C. made it crystal clear that she doesn't plan on giving up her immortality but persuaded her that her father's code is waiting to be activated.

"The first to obtain Code and Geass huh?" Leloucia looked out the window to the crowd below that were kept back like animals in cages. The crew outside were adding the finishing touches of her float for the 'parade'.

"Nervous?"

Her silky voice cut through her thoughts.

Leloucia turned to see C.C. dressed her in usual white straight-jacket. "To a degree." C.C., amused by Leloucia's small confession, had a smirk to her lips as she walked to stand by her side.

"C.C...I don't know how today will end so I might as well let you know just in case."

The Empress's and Witch's eyes met.

"Thank you for being by my side from the very beginning all the way till the end...just like you promised."

C.C. smiled averting her gaze to look out the crying world beyond. "Thank you for keeping me entertained, I haven't had this much fun in decades."

They continued to stare out the large window in a comfortable silence. Heavy footsteps sounded down the hallway coming closer in its wake as the person waltzed into the room and then-

"Your highness, the float is ready." Jeremiah informed.

Leloucia's heart drummed against her chest. She already talked the plans over with everyone and had one last alone time with Suzaku so their last moment together as husband and wife could only be kept and remembered by them both. As hard as it was to leave her husband behind, it was almost just as hard or ever harder to say goodbye to her little girl.

Sayoko has done an excellent job in taking care of and making sure that Euphie was happy. If she had any regrets, it would be not telling Suzaku about their loving daughter. Leloucia herself didn't get to spend much time with her the past two weeks since most of her time was occupied by her hurting husband. But she did make sure to spend her tired moments with the baby girl.

"Okay."

Leloucia started to walk out before stopping to turn back to the green witch. "Whatever happens...I'm sure I see you again." Leaving her words in the air for her accomplice to chew on as she walked away putting on the mask for the world to see.

 **#**

It all happened too quickly...one moment she was looking at Suzaku down the road ahead of her and almost like the speed of light he was standing before her, drawing out the long sword pointing it directly at.

She thanked the Zero masked that it covered his face because she couldn't even imagine what Suzaku's face must look like in this very moment.

Let alone how much silent cries he's letting out.

When the long blade penetrated her body with unforgivable pain, the warmth of her whole being flowed out as the blood freely escaped her deathly wound.

"Leloucia."

She no longer focused on the pain when her called out her name, so stern yet so broken, this is what she has done to him. The dying Empress began to recite the words to him, her strength diminishing a lot faster than anticipated which caused her to lean on him as she continued to state the terms of his punishment for what he has done.

Removing her hand away from her abdomen, she placed it on his helmet staining the dark color with the lightness of her blood.

"You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi, you shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the World... for eternity."

"This Geass, I do solemnly accept."

Leloucia felt her heart rip in half listening to his final words to her.

 _"Suzaku...please forgive me."_

The blade of the elegant sword of Zero unsheathed itself from her limp body, walking over a little, she fell to her knees and slid down the float. The crowd was eerily quiet over the scene and she knew that what they witnessed must've been brutally shocking for them. Leloucia felt her sister's small hands grab hers.

Her vision starting to fade as she manage out to mutter out a few words as her life flashed before her eyes. And as if she were going to sleep as her body ran cold so Leloucia closed her eyes to 'rest'...releasing one last breath of life.

The sound of Nunnally's hysteric cries and the loud crowd faded off the the distance until it became nothing.

Suzaku stood proudly on top before the now empty throne chair. He couldn't find it in himself to look down to Leloucia's lifeless body. He just couldn't and didn't want to accept the image he knew will be burned in his mind if he'd looked down to her.

He was feeling numb over Nunnally's cries and the cheering of the crowd, watching the Empress's prisoners be freed and Jeremiah directing for everyone to move out.

 _"This is going to be the rest of my life...cold and numb. I have no reason to live any longer."_ Tears continuously fell down his cheeks.

 _"What have I done?"_

* * *

C.C. sat walked in slow circles around the abandoned warehouse which was quite a distance away from the royal grounds. The Zero Requiem had brought an uproar which made the world a little unsettled as the Empress was killed off in front of the world…

Or so they thought.

It was a wild gamble but she should really stop doubting Leloucia to pull though the impossible. It's been a day since the Requiem and after Leloucia's corpse was taken in, C.C. searched all over her body for the Code of Charles immortality.

It didn't really take all that long to find really.

With the help of Jeremiah and Anya, they helped her smuggled Leloucia's body out palace and into the warehouse where they currently resided. Jeremiah was in charge of the body so nobody would question the disappearance since nobody would care to look inside the casket as the Empress's funeral will take place in a week.

Jeremiah and Anya agreed to meet in two weeks at his Orange Farm...now all C.C. needed to do is to wait for Leloucia to wake-

"Ah...my head hurts." Leloucia sat up from the pile of blankets she laid on. The major headache she was experiencing clouded her thinking not quite realizing that she just came back to life.

Walking towards her accomplice. "Congratulations on becoming immortal and being the first to ever obtain Code Geass...how do you feel?"

And like a bolt of lightning, realization hit her hard. "I'm immortal?" Her memory still a bit fuzzy not really remembering the Zero Requiem. "Yeah just take a look at your right hand." Doing as she said, she immediately fixated her eyes on the large geass sigil on the palm of her hand.

"I'm immortal. I feel fine like nothing has..." The raven-haired looked up the the green witch. "How long have I been out? How's Suzaku?"

"You've been out for a day..almost two really. As for Suzaku, he shut himself away from everyone. I didn't get the chance to talk to him since he refused to see anyone for the time being before his duty as Zero starts." C.C. watched her accomplice face downcast into a sad frown.

 _"It might not be as hard for her now but it will be eventually."_

C.C. sat down next to the conflicted new immortal. "We will be heading out to Jeremiah's Orange Farm tomorrow morning. Sayoko will meet us there with Euphie shortly after our arrival." The green witch laid down the on blanket bed. "We should get some sleep."

Leloucia looked down to her companion before looking back at the cursed gift that has given her a second chance.

"Suzaku…"

* * *

 **AN:** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The Zero Requiem is finally over so that part of the story is out of the way now. I'm not good at writing out action scenes and didn't want to rewrite every single little detail, lines, etc. as if we were watching it all over again (It still breaks my heart, I don't like watching it. :/ ). So I hope you got the jist of it. Anyhow! Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

 _P.S.S. You might know this already if you read any of my other fics but just in case you don't, I've been really busy lately and it's really hard trying to write/update 4 stories on time every week. So I will start doing biweekly updates, or every other Saturday if you want to see it like that. The next update will be Feb. 11_

 **Thank you to the many new favorites/followers! You are all amazing and just keep surprising me.**

Thank you for reviewing as always **Shiranai Atsune**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 _ **Thatsoneperson**_


	8. The Orange Farm

_P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Orange Farm**

* * *

"I spy, something tall and green."

"The tree up ahead."

"Very good..." C.C. sat up in the cart looking for another object to I Spy. "Oh...this one is a good one. I spy something white and made of water."

Leloucia rolled her eyes, "The clouds up above."

"You're very good at the game, I dub thee champion of the I Spy game." The Witch spoke blandly, not meaning a single word she said.

"C.C. there's not much to Spy when all there's nothing but the landscape and trees." The former Empress becoming annoyed form the borning game that has dragged on for far too long. Leloucia continued to look down the road ahead of them as the two women headed towards their destination to Jeremiah's Orange Farm. The duo had awakened early before the crack of dawn to start their traveling and have been journeying on the countryside since. It's late in the afternoon and all they both wanted to do was to take a nice warm shower and get some proper sleep.

"Oh! I spy-"

"C.C., we're done playing this game."

"No Leloucia, you're going to like this one." A sly grin appeared on the Immortal's face. "I Spy something large with many fruits." She said with a bit of excitement in her tone.

Looking around, it didn't take long for her to spot what C.C. spotted. The midnight-haired woman washed with relief and happiness when the large Orange Farm came into view along side with a larger than normal home. "Looks like we finally made it."

She directed the horses that pulled the carriage they were traveling on onto the property of Jeremiah's home. Once they arrived, the loyal man who was once her enemy, emerged from the home with a wide smile on his face. His appearance was less formal when compared to the clothing he wore at the palace.

Coming to a full stop-

"Good afternoon Lady C.C. and Lady Kururugi." The teal colored haired man bowed down in respect for the former empress and her companion.

"No need to be so formal Jeremiah," Leloucia smiled, "I'm no longer the Empress."

"No need to stop the formalities, you're always welcomed to call me Lady." C.C. giggled, hopping off the hay cart to stretch out her sore limbs to get the blood flowing once more after hours and hours of sitting down. "You have a nice home."

"Thank you." Jeremiah smiled then looked over to the dark-haired woman leaving the cart. "Don't worry about the horses, I'll take care of them. So please in the meantime, feel free to make yourselves at home. I know you two had a long journey coming here and I will be happy to assist you in any way I can."

"Thank you Jeremiah."

Both Leloucia and C.C. grabbed their luggages from the carriage before making their way in the large home. Upon entering the home, their breaths were instantly taken away from the beauty inside. Despite it coming across as sophisticated and elegant on the outside, the inside was surprisingly very beautiful yet simple. It was neatly decorated and had very nice furniture throughout that matched the warm painted colored walls. The kitchen, living room, and the few rooms were very nice in size.

Not too big, not too small. But a very spacious house indeed.

They gave themselves a tour of the home a little longer before finally coming to a stop at the foot of the backyard door where the Orange Trees grew and assumedly were harvested from when ready.

"This is a very nice secluded place. It's so open, peaceful, and far from the bustling city...I think Euphie will have a happy life growing up here. This can be a place where her dreams can be become limitless like the sky, where she can make them come true all on her own." A rare beautiful smile graced the mother's lips.

A smile that only came to view when her loving husband made her the happiest.

"Do you really think she'll live a better life out here, away from others instead of becoming the rightful heir to the throne? Why did you take her away from Suzaku? Haven't he had enough pain in his life?" C.C.'s face contorted into a small frown. She's not the one to tell others how to live their lives, but it won't hurt to voice her opinion every once in awhile.

Leloucia inhaled a large breath then exhaled all the stress she needed to let go. "It's going to take time for the world to come together again as one. Euphie doesn't need to be raised in the public eye of a hurting world where she could easily become a target of resentment because of me and other factors."

"Are you worried because she'll be viewed as the half-Japanese Britannian whose mother is the Dark Empress and whose father is a traitor?"

 **….**

"You can't stop how people view each other, you can only hope that they'll understand that no matter what our differences are...we are all human beings who share the same time and space. Take away our titles and backgrounds and you can see that we're not that different from each other. Just everyday people trying to get through what life has to offer."

Leloucia chuckled, not out of disrespect to the Witch, but out of amusement. "I didn't know you were a philosopher."

"I'm not, I just think rationally."

Yes...the world will continue to scream in anger and cry in pain. But only time can heal the deep wounds and repair the world to become stronger and more united than it was before. It's left under the gentle hands of Nunnally and it's overseer Suzaku.

"I assume you two gave yourselves a tour of the house?" The young teen with pink hair cut in between, startling them both at first from her sudden appearance. "I can show you to your rooms if you like."

 _"Impassive as always...but she does have the tiniest smile to show."_ Leloucia thought momentarily before answering her.

"Sure...why not."

 **#**

Once Leloucia was alone in her own room, she lazily tossed her luggage randomly on the floor of her new room before haphazardly throwing herself of the neat comfy bed. She wanted nothing more than to forget everything before today. She eyed the room that had newly bought baby furniture and other necessity items that were set and sat aside waiting to be used by the born Princess of Britannia.

"Out with old and in with the new."

Well, at least that was something she tried to tell herself over the gut wrenching guilt of the life she lead before given a second chance to make things right. It's her duty now to make sure that her daughter lived happily and be the greatest she could be.

"I just hope that everything we lost is worth it in the end."

* * *

Later that day, everyone gathered together for an easy homemade pizza made by none other than Jeremiah himself. Of course the Green Witch was pleased that her favorite food in the world was being served for dinner while everyone else enjoyed the meal for what it was. Not really caring as much as she did, just happy that they get to eat something. The table filled with laughter, mean jokes, teases, and simple small conversations between the other inhabitants in the household.

A few minutes into dinner, that was when a 'stranger' made themselves known.

The sound of the front door being opened and closed alerted everyone to a complete silence, just case it was someone that could endanger Leloucia's safety.

"Sorry I'm late, I left a little later than I anticipated." Sayoko waltzed into the dining area with the four month old Euphie in her arms who sucked on a pacifier. Her beautiful green eyes scanned around the room and the people inside until they finally landed on the one person she knew wanted most of all.

Euphie squealed and started to fidget in the former maid's arms.

Smiling at her daughter's never-ending happiness, "Hi baby, Mommy is happy to see you too." Leloucia raised from her seat walking over to Sayoko and Euphie.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Euphie in my absence." She picked up the little girl who smiled behind her pacifier and whose eyes lighted up in excitement of being in her mother's arms again.

"Of course, It's always a pleasure to watch over little Euphie." Sayoko smiled then made her way to Jeremiah to start talking about whatever that needed to be said. Leloucia didn't bother paying attention to the conversation since she excused herself from the table and took Euphie upstairs to her room.

"I hope you were nice to Aunt Sayoko, Euphie." She tickled her daughter's side who let out a small laughter that sent her heart flying and warmed. Reminding her of the unbreakable love she has for her. "How about we give you a bath little one, what do you think?"

Euphie dropped the pacifier out of her mouth and Leloucia watched the pink item fall to the ground. While her mother squatted down to pick it up, the little girl quickly substituted the pacifier by putting a tiny hand in her mouth instead.

Leloucia gently pulled her daughter's hand from her mouth. "No sweetie." She kissed the child's hand. "Come on, lets go and give you a bath."

 **#**

"Hold still baby."

The young mother struggled a little with bathing Euphie since the young girl loved being in the water. And because she loved the water, she would often move around, forcing Leloucia to take extra precautions so she would get any soap in her eyes as she bathe her in the baby tub.

Leloucia washed over her daughter's soft smooth skin that was almost as dark as Suzaku's, she then switched over to wash her dark brown wavy hair. "I swear...if I didn't have you myself, I would question whether or not you're my little girl." Leloucia giggled when Euphie let out a small laughter when she poured a small bucket of warm water over her.

"You're starting to look like daddy baby." She cooed as she continued to rinse the little girl free from soap. She looked at her fondly with a hint of sadness as she yet again thought about Suzaku. Here she is, about to live a good life while he stays back at home in complete misery.

"Mommy is a bad person...I'm sorry Euphie." Leoucia bit her lip and held back the threatening tears and continued on in washing Euphie clean.

 **#**

After her bath, the new mother dressed her in a cute white and blue onesie that had little whales all over. She then fed and burped her after before setting her down on the bed, handing her a couple of toys to keep herself entertained as she carefully watched over her.

"I wonder what Suzaku is doing?"

Leloucia leaned down to kiss her softly on the head, sending all her love and hopefully enough love to make up the absence of her father.

"I promise to tell you the tales of your father and how great of a man he truly is...Euphie Azalea Kururugi."

The sound of soft knocking sounded the room before it's maker strided into the area.

"Isn't it past her bedtime?" C.C. questioned, making herself comfortable on Leloucia's bed. Annoyingly, much to Euphie's delight, the little brunette was always happy to see C.C.

Almost as much whenever she saw her mother.

"Hey, you need to go to bed before you start fussing early tomorrow." C.C. smiled happily at the little girl. Normally the cold Witch wouldn't really care about such things like babies and all, but she sure did have a strong attachment to Euphie and actually enjoyed being around her. C.C. grabbed her hands and started blow onto them making little Euphie laugh.

Leloucia felt happy from the scene that played before her. It's nice to see C.C. genuinely happy and living life now that the war is over, and she herself enjoyed the little primitive peaceful happiness that came from the joy of feeling free.

"You know Leloucia," C.C.'s golden orbs met with violet eyes. "You're now a full time mom and have to deal with all the drama and trouble this little girl is going to give you."

A smirked played on Leloucia's lips, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The injured man, not from any penetrative wounds, but more like from harmful replays of unwanted memories and ringing negatives, quietly stood in front of his Lancelot thinking back to when times were simpler. When he was nothing but a mere soldier for the Britannian army. Back to the time where he was just an Eleven, living in captured Japan. When he and the other citizens were looked down upon by Britannians. Or perhaps way before that...when he was just a small happy kid.

Where have those days gone? And why did it past by so fast?

It's all her fault.

"Suzaku?" Cecile approached him cautiously to not provoke his bad side and be a victim of his violent roaring rage in which many staff members had witnessed first hand.

The young man hardly left his room, only emerging from the depths of his depression and darkness for public appearances and or any relations dealing with the new Empress Nunnally. She doesn't blame him though...but she wants is to see his silly smile again.

"Here, I got you something to drink. It's been a little while since we had a one on one time together."

Looking over to the young scientist, Suzaku gave her an hurtful smile before respectively accepting the drink she offered him. "Thank you."

They stood there in a somewhat comfortable silence-

"I want to thank you for being there for me. I know it's only been a couple of days since…" He trailed off and he switched his gaze from his drink to her friendly eyes. "..I-It really means a lot to me that you've been by my side to help, and not only for the past couple of days, but in the past when we first started working together."

She smiled.

"Of course, that's what friend are for right? I'm just sorry that Lloyd sucks at comforting people." She awkwardly laughed, unsure if her joke would reach him where he wasn't hurting. Her heart warmed when he gave her the slightest of smiles before it was covered behind the cup when he drank his drink. Suzaku sat down on the ground after to be more comfortable.

Doing the same, she followed his movements and joined him on the ground as they continued to look at the giant Lancelot in peace.

They sat in a another silence when suddenly-

A small sniffle was loud in the large garage.

The young woman glanced to her side and it was only then when she discovered that the broken man who held everything back was finally letting everything go. He's human after all and there's nothing he can hold back forever.

Cecile studied the way his tears rolled down his cheeks which broke her heart to see a strong man fall to his knees in grief. Setting her drink to the side, doing the same to his, she scooted closer to the young man and held him close in a comforting embrace. Suzaku's heart was nonexistent, it only pumped to keep him alive. There was nothing more he could hold onto for dear life, he felt like he had nobody to live for anymore.

He wrapped his arms around Cecile burying his face in her chest as he continued to cry out quiet sobs. She patted his head softly, there was no point in telling him things he has heard a thousand times. He obviously just needed someone to hold him. Suzaku held onto her tighter and she did the same, hoping that this little embrace can give him enough support for the meantime until he can fully recover with time on his side.

"It's okay Suzaku...I promise to be here when you need me."

* * *

 **AN:** _I know it's a bit short, but I hope you like it nonetheless. Feel free to let me know what you think, leave a comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

Thank you for all the new favorites/followers for this story since last chapter!

Thank you for reading and reviewing **konan248** and **Shiranai Atsune**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	9. The Man Behind Zero

**AN:** _I hope you like this chapter!_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Man Behind Zero**

* * *

 **Eight Years Later**

"Ready or not, here I come." The young woman with light pink hair yelled out for the young ears as she began her search through and about the orange trees of the backyard. Because the area itself was huge and expanded quite largely, Anya knew it was going to be difficult in finding the hider. Though learning from experience and applying it now, there was one key that could be counted on that will find help find the other game player.

So far it hasn't failed yet.

"Where are you boy?" She kissed the air, "Come on out Rin!" A young Collie puppy ran out from one of the many green trees and happily jumped whilst barking when he reached Anya. "You're such a good boy." She knelt then cooed, ruffling the soft fur of the young Collie. From the corner of her hair not a hair second later, shuffling of the Orange Trees' leaves signaled her that her target had moved positions. _"You never learn."_ Smirking to herself.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Anya purposely called out to the other player pretending that she didn't know where she was at. Taking aimless steps, playfully taunting the younger player.

Euphie sat behind one of the thicker trees that branched out low to the ground, shielding her from the seeker's eyes. At first she was hiding in a really good place, but when Anya called out her dog, the silly puppy gave out her position and was forced to abandon her hiding place. With each ridiculous taunt Anya made, Euphie couldn't help but hold a laugh at the older woman. Especially when she passed right by her with Rin trailing close behind. She cupped her small hands over her mouth holding in all laughters before eyeing the safe base.

The place where she is able to win the game officially.

 _"If I leave now, then maybe I'll still have a chance."_

Believing that the close was clear, Euphie readied herself to take off for the safe base. If she wins now she will finally win against her big sister. With a runner's start, eyes focused, and racing heart, Euphie was in the midst of taking off when suddenly, arms wrapped around her from behind. Catching the young girl by surprise. Pulling her from the hiding spot and out into the open.

"Gotcha Euphie!" Anya tickled the little girl on her sensitive sides, laughing alongside with the child in happiness as a victory grin adored her usual stoic features that was once ice cold during her time as a Knight of the Round.

After another minute of ticking the helpless girl, Anya finally stopped her play ministrations. Catching heavy breaths the young dark brunette stopped laughing. Branching her small arms up and out in the air in defeat Euphie let out a low sigh. "I thought I was going to win for sure."

"Next time Euphie, don't hide with Rin. He's too loving and always gives away your position."

"What?" She faked exasperation. "How could you say that about Rin?" Euphie opened her arms in a crouch to the puppy who still stood by Anya. Taking the invitation, Rin ran short strides before making it in her arms with quick licks to her face making the young girl laugh briefly. "Rin, next game you have to sit out." She giggled then kissed his soft fur.

Anya smiled at the scene playing before her. Life with everyone at the Orange Farm was pretty great surprisingly. Over the past eight years life for not just them, but the entire world has been at peace. It's only a matter of time before a force comes their way and interrupts their way of living.

"Anya, Euphie! It's time to come in, sandwhiches are done."

"Okay Mommy!" Euphie ran and Rin followed. Anya looked up into the sky with a slight frown then faked a smile for Leloucia's sake.

"Coming Mommy!" She mocked.

"Anya, don't even start." Leloucia laughed and waited patiently for Anya to come inside the house. When she made it past through the doors, Leloucia scanned the area for any possible threats. It's a bad habit she'd gotten into and even though she wanted to believe that nobody threatening would come out this far, that lingering fear told her otherwise. Making her become extra cautious when Euphie played outside.

Closing the door with locking following after, Leloucia moved in between the young ladies that washed and dried their hands in the kitchen before taking their place at the table. Gathering their plates that had a sandwich and a bag of chips, she placed the food on the table so they can start eating. Standing back to get a good look, she admired the daughter that still carried her father's dominate features.

"Did you have fun outside baby?" Leloucia asked. Placing a few napkins on the table for her and Anya before joining the young ladies at the table. Euphie's shoulder length dark hair swayed slightly when she shook her head excitedly.

"Anya and I played another game of Hide and go Seek, but like always Rin gave me away. She told me to stop bringing Rin to hide with since he will always give me away." She took a sip of her drink to wash down the remnants of food then resumed speaking, "I tried to ignore Rin, but he just cries when I leave." Euphie gave her mother a toothy-grin.

As Euphie continued to speak excitedly, Leloucia couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic when the past ran though her memories. At first, it was hard for Leloucia to adapt living at the Orange Farm and not get involved with World affairs as she sat back and watched everything unfold. It was especially hard for her to not sneak back into the city to catch a glimpse of her past lover. She still miss Suzaku greatly and her heart beated achingly with every smile that passed on Euphie's features.

Another reminder on how wickedly and disgustingly cruel she was to Suzaku.

Being a mother was also hard. Having to learn how to be the best she could be and doing what's best for Euphie. She wasn't a perfect mother, but she definitely does try her hardest. Euphie is now eight-years old and during those eight years, she enjoyed watching the bubbly baby become a beautiful and joyful little girl. When Euphie had turned five and expressed her desire to start school, Leloucia was hesitant at first and refused for her to go. Afraid of people finding out her identity and connect her appearances to that of the late Empress or the White Knight. But with having a talk with the household about her educations, she allowed Euphie to go to school.

But under one condition.

She mustn't use her father's name for the public to see nor hear. Leloucia warned her daughter adamantly that telling others would put her in danger. So while she's in school, her last name must be different. But she must always embrace her heavy birth name and be proud of who her parents were outside the public's sight. Yet after being told that, not once has Euphie questioned her mother's reasoning.

All Leloucia wants in life is for her daughter to live a happy and normal life.

"Sound like you had an exciting day." The mother interjected a comment when her daughter finished.

"I sure did Mommy!"

 **#**

Leloucia combed through her daughter's wet hair to detangle setting it free from knots before she sent her off to bed. Combing through Euphie's hair was almost a nightly routine. After her bath, Euphie would normally crawl onto her bed with her favorite comb and begged her mom to brush through her hair. Even though Leloucia has told Euphie countless of times that she's old enough to do it herself, she continued to beg otherwise. And as usual she gave into her daughter's pleas and puppy eyes. Turning on the TV to something random as they sat in peaceful silence.

But tonight wasn't going to be in silence.

Gathering small courage to finally ask what's be on her mind. Euphie is plenty aware that this subject she's about to bring up is quite sensitive with, not just her mother, but the entire household since they withhold information from her all the time. Fear of unknown reactions, she swallowed hard, finding the words to voice out her concern.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you know... where Daddy might be?"

Leloucia stilled the movements of the comb in complete shock. Leaving it half way down her hair. Even though she knew the day would come when her curious daughter wanted to know about the father she has heard so much about. Leloucia still found herself caught off going in complete shock. Not anticipating that he would come up so soon in Euphie's curiosity.

Not wanting to build a relationship with her daughter on secrets, Leloucia didn't shy away from the truth and told her who she and her father was in their past. Especially with what they've done for the benefit of the world. Though she kept it a little vague with some details that would be horrifically painted in the eyes of a child. But one thing she did keep away from her was the fact that her father had become Zero and not disappeared like the rest of the world thinks.

"I don't know Euphie. I don't know where he may be. It's been so long since we were separated, he could be anywhere." Leloucia lied. Sugar coating the truth about what really happened the day before, of, and after the Zero Requiem. When the words past her lips and Euphie had said no more, she inhaled a quiet breath of relief before resuming with detangling her hair. Finishing combing through he dark hair a little after, Leloucia turned her daughter slightly so she could face her truly as they talked about the sensitive subject.

"Do you want to see him?"

Her head nodded, "I want to meet him." Euphie quieted her yearning heart. A heart that connected with her mind to know the man that is her father. She continued, "I hope that one day he will find us and we can be a complete family." Finishing with a smile that unknowingly guilted her mother further.

"I know baby." It was all she could say.

Leloucia gave Euphie a kiss on the forehead. Her almost healed heart tearing up just a little from hearing Euphie's wish to see her father whom she may never meet because of her.

"Try not to think about it. Okay?"

Leloucia displayed a false smile that turned down when Euphie's green eyes averted from hers and downcast to the sheets of the bed in hopeless sorrow.

"Okay…"

Leloucia pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Goodnight Euphie."

"Goodnight Mommy."

The little girl gave her mother a small kiss on the cheek before hopping off the bed and skipped to her own room so she could get a good night's rest. Upon entering, Euphie said her little prayer and at the end of each prayer, like she's been doing for a few years now, she wished in hopes that one day she'll meet her father.

Jumping into bed and snuggling under the cool sheets, the young girl pulls out a picture of her father that she secretly taken from her mother's stash unknowingly. She's knows that her father is Suzaku Kururugi. She has heard about him a few time from her classmates, other parents, teachers, and so on. Taking advantage of the computer time at school has allowed her to search and see pictures of him. But a lot of information about him was also a bit vague and seeing him online was nothing compared to an genuine picture of him where he smiled happily.

"Goodnight Daddy." Euphie tucks the picture back under her pillow and rested her head onto the pillow. When Rin entered through her cracked door, she lifted the young Collie from the ground so he could sleep with her like he did every night. "Goodnight Rin." The puppy gave a small bark bringing a small smile on her gentle features.

Allowing to sleep overtake her, she couldn't shake the feeling like something was going to happen.

 **#**

"Uncle Jeremiah!"

"Yes Euphie?" Jeremiah gave as much attention as he could to the young girl since he's currently busy harvesting the oranges. Leloucia and C.C. had gone out to take care of some errands, Anya was out and about, and so it left him and Sayoko to watch over the young child and keep her as entertained as possible.

"I made you a drawing!" She lifted her drawing notebook proudly to show her Uncle Jeremiah the picture. She watched him carefully step down the ladder before making his way towards her and gently took the notebook out of her hands. "Do you like it Uncle Jeremiah? I worked extra hard on it. You see-" She stood up to be at his crouched level and pointed at the oranges and the trees. "-I counted the oranges of every tree possible that I could see so the picture could be accurate."

"Wow, I'm impressed Euphie. This is really good. But I don't like it..." He said seriously.

A small frown and crossed her appearance.

"You don't like it? What's wrong with it?" She view the picture again, trying to find any and all mistakes she missed. When she found none she faced towards her Uncle with almost teary eyes. "What's wrong with it?"

"Don't be sad. I don't like it because I LOVE IT!" He swooped her off the ground and spun her in circles, bringing a pleasing laughter out of her that had his heart fill with undeniable happiness. After a few more spins he set her down on the ground and watched her sway a little out of dizziness, but with a full smile nonetheless.

Making sure that she and Leloucia were safe and happy was his priority. But making her happy was a goal he reached out for every single day.

Shutting her eyes tightly to wash away the lingering dizziness, she asked, "Are you sure you like the drawing?"

"I'm positive Euphie." He ruffled her hair a little. "I have to get back to work little one." He announced before leaving her to continue with the harvesting. Sitting back down in her previous spot on the back porch, she watched him a little longer until Rin became restless and started to bark and run about and between the trees. Knowing just what her puppy was signaling her, she stuffed the drawing notebook into her small backpack before putting it on and ran over to then passed up Rin.

He followed her close behind as she made her way down the forest of orange trees and though the citrus smell that never seem to fade in the open air..

"Uncle Jeremiah, I'm going to adventure out in the fields today! I'll be back before a couple of hours!" She waved him a goodbye whilst running her course ahead of her.

"Okay, just don't go out to far!" Jeremiah watched her leave until she was no longer in sight. Even though she had done it countless of times, he had a bad feeling about her going out that far today. It punched his gut, but he had to brush it away as if the feeling was a fly. Turning away, he resumed working.

 _"Euphie is a smart girl, there's nothing for me to worry about."_

Or so he tried to tell himself.

 **#**

"I think Judy is the culprit here...what do you think?" The girl with emerald eyes looked over to her small companion that was sniffing the ground. "Yeah, I think so too." Standing up, she looked down at the now empty plate that once had carrots on them. "Or it could be little Bobby...what do you think Rin?"

The Collie gave a small bark.

"You think so? I think George was part of the scheme too so maybe all three of them worked together and ate all the food." Euphie took out a bag of fresh carrots from her backpack for the wild rabbits that had been eating off the plate she'd set out about a month ago. Feeding wild rabbits is a passing time for her. There were three constant visitors that she'd named. Judy, Bobby, and George. She loved feeding them and if she was allowed, she would've caught them herself and bring them back home with her as pets. But Sayoko told her that it's not a good idea to domesticate a wild animal.

It saddened her at first, but eventually got over it. Putting out a fresh batch of carrots, she stood over the plate proudly.

"Okay Rin, we better check our next- Hey!" Rin took off without her suddenly, heading straight towards the invisible crossing boundary. She wasn't supposed to go without an adult since it's too far from her home. The area is beyond safe territory and anyone can be over there to put her and her family in danger. "Rin, we can't go that far!" She put on her backpack and ran after the small puppy.

"Rin!"

Her heart raced erratically out of anxiety. With each step she took past that invisible line, she hoped that her mother wouldn't find out. Euphie became scared when she lost the sight of her beloved companion. Running as fast as her little feet could carry her, she continued to called out to him.

"Rin, come here boy. It's time to go home now...Rin!" Sprinting a little further out, adrenaline rushed through her veins in her continuous search for her friend. Tears welled in her eyes making the emerald shimmer. Her goal is to keep in mind in where she's coming from since they is very new territory and didn't want to get lost.

"Rin, please come- Rin!" Euphie ran towards her dog who was digging a hole behind the bush at a little distance away. Upon reaching him after a few more steps, she fell to her knee then flicked him on the nose unapologetically. "Don't run away like that okay? You had me worried." The child picked up her 'loyal' companion. "Come on it's time to-"

When she raised from behind the bush, Euphie became frozen like a deer in headlights. At a distance away down the hills she was atop on was a person limping, holding onto their side from possible injury. Her already erratic heart raced faster from the sight of a stranger coming closer to her sight area. Though something seemed a bit off. The mysterious person walk a little longer before plummeting to the ground. Immediately she was struck with desire to help.

 _"Oh no, should I help?"_

She's not suppose to interact with strangers...but what if they die because she didn't help? Her gut told her to run away, but her giving heart told her that it was okay to help. Euphie didn't have to battle against herself for long since she decided to follow what her heart told her to do. Holding Rin closer, she stealthy hid behind a few bushes on her way down the small hill top.

Coming closer to the stranger, finally being able to see them upclose. Her heart jolted to a stop.

 _"Zero."_

Euphie couldn't believe that the man who appeared in public on TV with Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia was actually here. The supervisor and curious-puzzling man who has never shown his face apparently. Observing how weak he looked and judging by the feeling he gave off.

 _"He's...less intimidating up close."_

Staying a little longer to really make sure that he was okay. When the man stood from the ground with little struggle, Euphie held onto Rin tighter in fear. Zero viewed all around him carefully before his back turned to her. Taking off his long cape then placed a hand over his mask, Euphie wanted to look away for his privacy, but great curiosity kept her eyes glued on him when he removed the helmet.

From what she could see, Zero had brown hair.

The man continued to strip with the removal of his shirt and confirmed for her that he was indeed injured. Blood seeped from the gash on his side as blood trickled down his lean frame and disappeared into the waistband of his pants. Deciding that she had enough after debating a little in whether or not she should help him. She decided to play it safe and not reveal herself and go back home instead. Believing that maybe somebody will come by later to help. Or she could tell her Uncle Jeremiah what she saw and maybe then he could help or have help sent to Zero.

Backing up a little, as soon as she was about to stealthy take her leave, Rin squirmed in her arms and she struggled to keep a firm grip on him. Panic arising inside her, her breath quickening, and her heart pounding once more in fear of being exposed. Euphie had done her best to calm the excited puppy, but when he let out a small bark, leaving her with no other choice than to let him go.

Escaping her arms Rin practically gave her away her position, something he does best, when he ran towards the injured man. Seeing Zero pull out a gun as Rin got closer to him, it was clear that the mysterious man knew of Rin's presence since the pup was barking and his eyes were clearly set on him. Fear of the possibility of watching Rin get hurt scared her. Making her mind foggy and think irrationally.

Euphie stood from her spot ready to call out his name when a flash came before her and next thing her knew, she was looking straight into a barrel of a gun. Frozen in fear, her mind screamed many possibilities of the Fight or Flight option. And right now, neither of her options for running away seemed plausible and she definitely couldn't take down a grown man.

Realizing that he was pointing a gun at a small child he quickly pulled it away and gently placed it on the ground. The girl had caught him by surprise and by all the crap he'd gone through today, he thought she may have been someone trying to kill him.

Suzaku focused on how tightly her eyes were shut, how her fists clenched, and body trembled in fear. Scratching the back of his head in shame, Suzaku opened his mouth to apologize but didn't get to say the words when she beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean invade your privacy. If you just let me go I promise I won't tell anyone what I saw." Her eyes remained shut. "I saw that you were hurt and I-"

Euphie's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open in shock. Relaxing her body just a little, she didn't know what she should be feeling as her eyes traced the familiar yet unfamiliar features of the man before her. Brown hair and intense green eyes, she knew who he was. Becoming a bit lightheaded, it was like she's been swept off her feet and into a dream.

He's here..he's finally here. The infamous Suzaku Kururugi is right in front of her. She was indeed starstrucked. Obviously he had gotten a little older compared to the picture she had of him, but that doesn't matter. She doesn't care.

 _"So...he's been Zero this entire time? But does that mean he-"_

"You don't have to apologize. I was on guard and was caught by surprise. I'm sorry for pointing the gun at you." He bowed down slightly. "I hope you can forgive me." Suzaku relaxed his body when the happy puppy started to jump on his leg and barked with glee. The young man let out a small chuckle. "Is this your dog by any chance?" He pet the dog briefly before facing the little girl who answered him shyly.

"Yes, his name is Rin."

"Rin huh? Well nice to meet you Rin." Suzaku smiled and patted the dog's head a little longer. His wide smile thinned when the sharp pain from his wound made itself known once more. Palming the gash, dirtying his fingers in blood, he let out a moan of pain before sitting down on the ground with an even more painful moan.

"Dammit."

She walked a little closer to him- "Are you okay? You're bleeding." Euphie eyed his injury.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Suzaku took a good look at his new accomplice. Though it didn't take long for his blood to run ice cold once he looked at her. He didn't know why he hadn't realized it sooner, but this girl looks almost strikingly similar to his late wife. It was like she's almost an exact image of Leloucia but with a different eyes, hair, and skin complexion.

Suzaku felt his stone cold heart begin to beat again the longer he studied her.

For years he repressed all his memories of his loving wife and the happy times they shared together. He fell into deep, destructive, and sorrow filled depression for a long time. And just as soon when he finally accepted and moved on with his life...he meets this little girl. A girl he has never met before that opened his old scars and had his heart beating almost painfully.

"I have a first-aid that might help you a little." She shyly sat on the ground and dug through her little backpack.

Still feeling in the state of awe, Suzaku idly scooted closer to her. Never averting her gaze away from her gentle features. _"She seems so familiar yet I know I've never met her before."_

Pulling out her first-aid kit with a wide smile, "I always carry supplies with me whenever I go out and play...you just never know when you'll need it." She gave him a smile that had his heart thundering in his ears and pounding even harder against his chest.

But this time out of warmth.

Suzaku focused his emerald eyes on her every move as she tended to his wound. Obviously he would have to go to a real doctor to have it fixed, but being helped by a young girl like her who knew nothing of him forced him to present a genuine smile.

Something that he lacked for the past few years.

"You seem to know a lot about wounds. Who taught you how to properly stop a bleeding?" He looked down to where she was working on his side.

"My Aunt taught me how. One time I got caught in a wire had badly cut my arm." She briefly pointed to the medium sized scare on her left arm. "Of course I got in trouble for playing where I shouldn't have been, but she taught me how to fix a wound temporarily just in case I get hurt again and I'm far away from home." Euphie patched his wound with many gauzes before covering it up with medical tape and band-aids.

Pulling out the wipes and hand-sanitizer, she wiped her hands clean and sanitized before handing over items to him so he could do the same. Suzaku cleaned up and handed back her supplies, watching her put them away. She seems like an adventurous kid. Obviously she's very kind and helpful, but there was something more about her.

A feeling inside telling him that he knows this girl. Telling him to protect this girl from any and all harm. But why? He doesn't know her. Yet despite her similarities to Leloucia, she reminded him of himself when he was little.

"Thank you, I really appreciate your help."

"Of course." She sent him a warm smile and he did the same.

This entire time she's been holding back bursting happiness of finally meeting her father. But what kept her at bay was whether or no she's allowed to tell him that she's his daughter. Clearly he doesn't know who she is. It's only natural because her mom told her that they separated before he'd gotten the chance to know. So it's up to her to decide what happens next in this very moment.

Giving a look over to Rin who's focused somewhere else. Her emerald eyes clashed with his.

"I would like to introduce myself so we don't have to be strangers anymore."

Suzaku's smile thinned uncertainly. "Well I don't-"

"Don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone that you're Zero."

"Umm-" The battle within himself didn't last long on whether or not he should tell her his name. He trusted her. Something told him he could trust her. "My name is Suzaku."

He held out his hand and the little girl placed her smaller one in his, giving it a shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Euphie Kururugi."

Suzaku's heart stopped and instantly pulled his hand away from her as if he were burned.

"What did you say?" He's finding it hard to believe, he can't take how the free air was now suffocating him by five mere words.

Swallowing hard, knowing that the damaged has been done. She repeated herself.

"My name is Euphie Kururugi...daughter of the former 99th Empress of Britannia."

His blood turned icy, now beginning to feel faint when Euphie shyly smiled at him.

"Wait...y-you're Leloucia's daughter?"

Her head nodded slowly- "And yours...Suzaku Kururugi."

* * *

 **AN:** _So how was that? Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

 _Thank you for the new favorite/followers for this story!_

Thank you for reviewing! **Shiranai Atsune** , **urapooper** , and **WinnieChuChu**.

P.S.S. Next update will be on 3/11/17

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	10. Doubts and Deception

**AN:** _Welcome back! I hope you like this chapter._

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Doubts and Deception**

* * *

"Couldn't you just wait until we got home C.C.? I'm sure there are other people in the house that would like to eat pizza too you know." Leloucia looked over to the green Witch who munched away at the pizza slice she pulled from the box in her arms.

"That's why we got extra boxes Leloucia." The woman spoke with her mouth full. "Besides, the only person who comes close to sharing my deep love for pizza is Euphie and she doesn't even eat as much as I do."

"Thankfully, I don't need her to eat pizza for the rest of her life." The mother regripped the grocery bags in her hands as they walked down the dirt road back home. The nearest town wasn't too far from their home, respectively giving the trip to and from town two hours. Although they could've saved time by taking the horse carriage there or simply drive. Leloucia thought it was best to enjoy nature and walk instead.

"Leloucia, did you know that everybody has a unique tongue print, almost like how everybody has their own unique fingerprint?"

"...No… I didn't know that." Leloucia looked down to her companion confusingly, a little caught off guard by the sudden fact. "What's your point in telling me this?"

"Geez Leloucia, not everything has to have a great significance or a point. At least Euphie appreciates the time I take to find facts to add to your everyday knowledge." C.C. rolled her eyes then stared at the box of pizza in her hands. The smell of melted cheese and the taste of the previous pizza she'd just finished left a watering sensation in her mouth. The temptation of eating another slice before arriving home tenfold.

After another few minutes of walking down the dirt road, Leloucia and C.C. finally made it back home to the Orange Farm. Upon entering after closing the door behind them and removing the hats that were worn for disguises, they then greeted a happy Sayoko who was in the kitchen preparing appetizers for tonight's dinner.

"Welcome back Leloucia and C.C., how was the trip?"

"Long and tiring! That's the last time I'm walking to the store like that." The green witch released a elongated sigh setting down the pizza boxes before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"At least you two made it back safely." Sayoko smiled prettily. It's amazing how a few years away from the world's crisis can change people for the better. Everybody in this household seems to be more relaxed and at peace now that they don't have to take part in any stressful affairs.

A small smile graced the raven-haired woman's features as she set down the grocery bags on the free space of the kitchen counters. Putting the things away, Leloucia couldn't help but feel a little off when her energetic daughter hadn't come out from wherever she was at to squeeze her with an enormous hug. When the last item was put away, "Sayoko, where's Euphie?"

"She went out in the fields about an hour ago." A sweaty Jeremiah waltzed in the kitchen wiping away the sweat that befallen across his forehead. "She took Rin with her and I made sure to remind her to not go out too far." He gave the now worried mother a reassuring smile before searching through the fridge to grab a water bottle.

Even though Euphie has played out in the fields many times before alone, the mother still couldn't help but worry about her daughter. Especially when the adventurous side of her can be a bit reckless and not think things through… almost like Suzaku in a way. "Well, I hope she returns for dinner on time." Leloucia commented.

"I'm sure she will." Jeremiah added.

C.C. looked out the nearby window lost in thought. Earlier when she and Leloucia were in town there was a nearby TV set on the news that informed it's audience that there was an attack on Zero and his followers. While most of the soldiers were found and transported back to base, Zero's whereabouts remained unknown.

"I hope Euphie doesn't get into any trouble."

 **#**

His heart paced unbearably in his chest. The longer he stared at her in a intolerable silence, the more furious he felt. Even though appearances are becoming more and more similar like his late wife's, there's not way that she can be his. Right? There's no proof that she's Leloucia's daughter nonetheless his own.

But why does she seem so familiar?

 _"Leloucia wouldn't hide something like this from me… unless-"_ A pang in his heart sent jealous chills all over his being. _"-unless she cheated on me and hid her pregnancy while I was away… What if she's the little baby from-"_

Pushing away the negative thoughts hastily with the shake of his head. Suzaku met the young girl's gaze. "Sorry but you must be mistaken, I don't have a child." His tone turned a little hard following his next question. "Why are you making a false statement?"

Euphie's lips formed into a frown. "I'm not… I know who you are, you're my father."

"Please stop saying that! I'm not your father, I never married nor had a kid." Suzaku raised his voice scarily, making the little girl shy away on the inside. Though just because he raised his voice at her doesn't mean she has to stand down.

"You're a liar! You married my mother in secret because you two were afraid of what the world might think, you didn't want the world to know." Euphie studied him hard with fierce glares. Right now she had to be ten feet tall in front of this man even if her body is trembling out of uncertain fear. "My mother told me that you disappeared before the Zero Requiem and that's why you and I never got to meet."

Suzaku sighed trying to calm down the boiling anger inside.

"Look… Euphie…" Her name rolled off his tongue oddly. It felt weird calling her Euphie since the last time he used that name was for his past love Euphemia- Who has also left him. Is he destined for despair? "Are you sure that everything your mother told you is the truth?" He looked at the little girl pointedly. "Obviously I haven't gone away since I've been Zero this entire time. Euphie.. I was always with the late Empress Leloucia so I would know if she had a baby or not."

"But-"

"Euphie." Suzaku kneeled down to be at her level brushing back a few of her dark brown hairs out of her face. He gently gripped onto her shoulders as his green eyes connected with hers. "I've done things I wish I can take back, but there's no way that Empress Leloucia can be alive. Are you sure that you truly believe the mother who claims to be the late Empress?"

Instantly doubt rushed over her. Of course she believes her mother, she looks just like the Empress. But… if Suzaku was telling the truth… then who's the liar? Neither his proclamations or her mother's stories made sense. Stepping away from the injured man her eyes downcast to the grassy ground. Was it a mistake to blurt out confidently that she was his daughter?

"I'm sorry…" She looked at the serious man. "I shouldn't said anything... It's just that I've heard so many stories about you and my mom that I couldn't help myself when I finally saw you. My mom always told me to embrace my name… even I did have to change it." Bowing down slightly, "I really wanted to meet my father so if what you said is true-" She bowed a little deeper. "I'm sorry for falsely claiming you as him. I hope you can forgive me. " Her position deepened a little more before rising with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Her sad wet eyes definitely reached a soft spot in his scarred cold heart. He didn't mean to make her cry. "Hey I-"

"Here." Euphie dug through the contents of her backpack before handing him the picture she kept away in secret.

As if a bolt of lightning shot through his body straight to his heart, Suzaku's breath escaped his whole being when he carefully took the image out of her hands. Eyes wide and heart racing. Suzaku couldn't stop the shaking of his hand that held the image she gave. _"How did she get this?"_ It was a picture of him during his high school days. Something like this shouldn't be easily accessed unless-

"I took it from my mom's belongings. I thought a genuine picture of my acclaimed father would be better than any picture found on the internet." Euphie's tears stopped as she wiped away the droplets. "You can keep it… I don't want it anymore." Voice laced in hurt she gave Suzaku a false smile. "Come on Rin, it's time to go home."

The happy Collie ran to her side as they walked slowly back to the direction of her home. Heart broken and loss for words that she's forced to feel, what she thought was a fateful encounter with her father might've costed her greatly emotionally. "Rin-" She looked at the puppy jollying beside her, "I'm a fool… Mommy is going to be so mad when she finds out."

As her frame became small in the distance of green opened filed, every fiber in his body screamed for him to chase after her. There's definitely something familiar about her. What if the reason why he raised his voice at her was because he's scared of knowing the truth?

"Dammit…" Suzaku stood from the ground ignoring the dull pain on his side. "Euphie!"

The young brunette stopped in her tracks to look down at him, sending his heart into flutters unknowingly. Nothing in his life made sense anymore, there's nothing to lose if he takes this risk. Because Leloucia was a liar and very cunning woman, if there's a chance that this girl is who she says she is… then he's willing to go through great lengths to find out the truth. But secretly he hopes that Leloucia didn't lie to him and had his daughter taken away from him selfishly.

"Yes?!" Euphie shouted atop the hill.

"Wait for me." Suzaku threw on his shirt and gathered his mask and cape before slowly jogging up the hill to meet with the young girl and her small puppy. By the time he reached them he propped his hands onto his knees, catching all air to fill his lungs that burned from the lack of it. "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you, I didn't mean it. It's not your fault if your mother lied to your or if Leloucia lied to me."

His face scrunched from the stinging pain, gripping his side where he was gashed.

"Are you okay?" She asked out of pure concern. When she reached to look at his bandaged wound, his warm hand stopped her little one then gripped it lightly.

"Euphie can you please take me to see your mother? I want to see her for myself."

"I can't… I'm going to be in so much trouble if I bring you home. I really shouldn't have told, I didn't think this through and if Mommy sees you she's going to be so angry with me." Her beautiful eyes filled with panic tears.

Suzaku released a chuckled. "Hey, everything is going to be okay." He patted her on the head comfortingly. "I got your back and If things are mistaken then we'll just play strangers. I'll pretend like you never told me that I'm your father, Okay?"

Euphie looked down at Rin then back to Suzaku.

"Do you promise that everything is going to be okay?"

"I promise."The man also known as Zero held out his pinky for her. Wrapping his around hers when she complied, his heart filled with warmth as she sang the promise sound that ended with eating a thousand needles. He doesn't know what he will find, but he's willing to risk everything.

"Okay! Well we're off to my home then. Remember Zero, you'll have to swallow a thousand needles if you lie!" She jumped happily. Her sudden mood change excited Rin to greatly which made him bark happily also.

Amazed at how she bounced from fearful sorrow to excitement almost immediately. He can't deny that her bubbly, honest, and caring personality was like a breath of fresh air. A sweet little girl who he would like to get to more of, especially since he has already formed a soft spot for her. Well, before she dropped that unexpected surprise on him.

"Euphie."

"Yes Zero?" The young girl skipped her way back to the walking man.

"Have you lived out here your entire life?"

"Hmmm, pretty much. The open space allows me to explore and roam freely without any care in the world. Sometimes I travel out into the city, but I don't really like it there. I think it's very suffocating if you ask me." She giggled. "What about you? What was your home like when you were growing up?"

"Well...I didn't grow up in an open field like this, but for the most part it was pretty peaceful before Japan was taken over. My father was the Prime Minister of Japan so he kept me away from the public for a really long time it seemed."

"Really? Weren't you sad or lonely?" Euphie held his hand to bring comfort.

"Let me ask you this. Are you sad that you have to hide your true identity from the world?" His reciprocated the grip.

"Sometimes, but as long as I have my family with me I have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah… I guess you're right." A smile adorned his once stressed facial. Right now he might not know who she really is but he's happy that he's has this golden opportunity to get to know her.

 **#**

Walking through the citrus forest alongside Sayoko, C.C. thought back to what has happened over the past few years that has brought her complete peace and happiness. Even though in the beginning it was a little rough, especially with a baby. C.C. had grown to love that little girl who brought happiness in her life and saw everyone else as the the family she never had. Of course they had their ups and downs like any family would, but that alone made the experience better.

The lonely immortal never thought she would see the day where she was happy to live for others.

But… that peaceful life she's been living might be gone. That nagging feeling has been clinging onto her all day to the point where it'd become such an naussience. She just can't chew through it.

"Sayoko, have you seen the news."

"Of course… Euphie is so curious, I hope she doesn't get involved if she comes across any of it." The former maid clasped her hands together. It would be devastating if something were to happen to little Euphie.

"Yeah, I hope so too." C.C. glanced over to the woman beside her then turned back to the grassy walkway as they strolled through the orange trees. Not talking any further about the situation, the two ladies walked in a tense silence for a little longer until simultaneously stopping in their place when faint barking played along with the sounds of the wind.

"Is that Rin?" Sayoko questioned more to herself than C.C.

Confirming when the collie came into view with Euphie running close behind with a wide grin on her face. C.C. exhaled a sigh of relief before turning to the woman next to her. "I guess we have nothing to worry about right?" Sending the young Japanese woman a smile, but when Sayoko's face turned icy cold and washed with worry-

"C.C… trouble followed Euphie home." Her brown eyes widened in fear.

Following her gaze every cell in C.C.'s body died as the blood in her veins brutally washed through her coldly. "No… what is she thinking?" The witch's jaw clenched when the sight of Zero walked close behind the young child.

Both women stood frozen whilst screaming on the inside. Knowingly or unknowingly… Euphie has brought home calamity.

When both her Aunts in plain sight, Euphie ran to them excitedly forgetting all about Zero until she came close enough with a few feet separating them to see that their eyes held disappointment and anger. Shying away presenting a sad smile, she knew what she'd done wrong. "I'm sorry… but I had too."

"Euphie, do you know what you have done?" Sayoko whispered harshly before Zero appeared next to her.

Eyeing the man momentarily with her guard up. Sayoko glanced over his tattered clothes until her eyes caught sight of the bloodied hole on the side of his shirt. Confirming that Zero is actually Zero... also meaning that she really did bring home Suzaku.

Placing a gloved hand over the indigo-black mask waiting for it to open, Suzaku unveiled his face completely by also removing the black cloth that covered his mouth. His face impassive as he held strict gazes with his former companions. "Sayoko...C.C… It's been a long time since we've last seen each other like this."

The two ladies stayed silent.

Looking down to the young girl who was starting to shy behind him he continued. "I know it's a long shot after everything that's happened, but I find it hard to believe C.C. that you will come to a place like this with Sayoko unless you had something to hide." He meet C.C.'s golden hues. "Am I right?"

"You're falsely accusing Suzaku. People change over the years so you don't know a damn thing." The immortal coldly stated.

"You're right. I don't know a damn thing because I've been kept in the dark haven't I? Sayoko-" he glared over to the former maid. "Is this the same girl that I met all those years ago in the garden at the palace? Is she supposed to be Mary Anne? Sayoko... Tell me who she is."

Sayoko looked to the girl intensely who shied even further behind Suzaku. "Euphie-"

"Don't talk to her, I'm talking to you right now." His voice coming out harsh.

Sayoko closed her eyes not knowing what to do. She had the feeling the day would come when Suzaku would find out that the child is his. But not like this, not right now. She didn't anticipate for him to find out so soon. Feeling pushed back into the corner, there was no way for her to know just how much Euphie told him.

No point in lying now.

"Yes, that's the same girl." She answered stoically.

His heart dropped to his stomach. "Who is she exactly?"

Sayoko opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words to tell him. C.C. glanced at the girl who held an apologetic expression before releasing a sigh. The witch closed her eyes briefly then looked at the lost father. "She's your daughter Suzaku."

"Don't lie to me C.C. Leloucia would've told me if she were pregnant." His heart quickened as anxiety overridden the rest of his feelings.

"Suzaku, it's Leloucia were talking about. She kept you in the dark during the entire pregnancy. Everybody was against it, but she insisted and sent you away on that year long mission so you wouldn't know." C.C.'s faced softened and spoke more softly. "She didn't want you to know."

"You're a liar."

"Then ask her yourself. You're already here so you might as well ask." C.C. extended an arm to the direction of the house. "You can tell me all day long on how you believed your wife or how you killed her in front of the world. But your love for her has blinded you and lead you to stray in the dark abyss of despair."

Suzaku's wavering green eyes stung with unshed tears. His body trembled at the idea of his wife actually being alive this entire time living happily, while he drowned himself in pain and self-loathe over the past few years. Closing his eyes to ease his nervousness and rising anger he looked forward to the home that tauntingly hid what he's been yearning for for years.

"Take me to see Leloucia."

A smirk played along the witch's face. "At least you asked… now follow me."

About to follow close behind, Suzaku turned around and knelt once more to be at eye level with the child before him. "I'm keeping my promise to you." He held her hand in his placing it against his chest. "When everything is over, I'll come back for you." Suzaku leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry for doubting you…"

Euphie watched as he gave her a faint smile before leaving her alone with Sayoko to follow C.C. inside the house. Conflicted with her inner feelings of being happy that he's her father but could be in immense trouble with her mother, she walked to her Aunt's side then held her hands in her small ones.

"I'm sorry Aunt Sayoko."

"No need to apologize sweetie, this was bound to happen one day." The former assassin turned on her heel and directed Euphie away from the home.

"Is Mommy going to be mad at me?" Silent tears welled in her eyes out of panic and fear.

"Probably, but you need to understand that she brought this upon herself. Suzaku met you once before without knowing you were his. We were ordered by your mom to keep you away from him and the public."

" **My father was the Prime Minister of Japan so he kept me away from the public for a really long time it seemed."**

"I guess we grew up more a like than I thought." She whispered to herself.

Whatever she did has been done. All she can do it walk away and hold onto her father's promise that everything will be okay.

* * *

 **AN:** _How was it? I'm not too confident in this chapter so sorry if it was bleh... I do feel like I should have waited and developed more before Euphie dropped the bombshell, but oh well. I'll do my best next chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter._

Thank you for the new favorite and followers!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot! **Shiranai Atsune** , **KuroAlince** , **idea getthe** , **Titanfire999** , **Guest** , **Guest** , and **Guest**.

P.S.S. Next Update will be on 3/25/17

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	11. The Lonely Knight

**AN:** _Welcome back! This update is a little late because I was greatly unsatisfied with what I had first written and had to revise and edit the living mess out of this chapter. It's a bit short so sorry about length this chapter. Hopefully it's better and so in the meantime, I hope you enjoy. :)_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Lonely Knight**

* * *

The interior design of the home is without a doubt eye-catchingly beautiful. For the most part it was neat and clean with the exception of a few toys that lingered on the floor from room-to-room whom he assumed belonged to his sadly estranged daughter. As the green witch assisted him through the house he couldn't help but feel anxious. He refused to look at the walls where pictures frames were hanged and although he should've, he just didn't trust himself to not freak out before he actually had the chance to see the proclaimed 'Leloucia' C.C. was taking him too.

Suzaku couldn't control the pounding heart in his chest that matched barbarous cries of a thunder storm. Staring at the back of the woman who walked in front of him, he pondered if she was going to set him up or perhaps attempt to assassinate him. But that's not her… she might've helped do evil in the past, but she never came off to him as a woman who would assassinate someone for no clear cut reason. So is she being honest with him? Is Leloucia really alive? And if she is… then why-

"Wait right here." C.C. instructed. They stopped a few feet away from the staircase and doing as he was instructed he waited in his seemingly tight spot. The witch walked away, closer up ahead until she met the foot of the staircase. "Leloucia!"

"What?" A woman's voice came out faint from upstairs, making Suzaku's nerves heighten that raised his anxiety tenfold. It's like as if he could feel an imaginary hand firmly wrap around his throat, trying to constrict all this airways.

"Euphie brought home another friend, you might want to come down and look."

"Again? Is it another rabbit?" The woman's voice became clearer and very much recognizable. Every cell in his body demanded him to take off because his gut is screaming that he won't like what he's about to see. The louder and closer the woman's light footsteps became as she descended down the steps, the more dazed and confused he felt.

"It's a lot more problematic than a rabbit Leloucia." C.C. stepped away from the foot of the stairs only to walk back to the Japanese man.

When she finally came into view, Suzaku's heart stopped for the worse. His eyes wide like a deer in headlights, eight years that has dauntingly passed hadn't affected her beauty not one bit. She looked the same as she did all those years ago so there must be a whole lot more than he's understanding. But what he does know is that the woman he is gawking at is indeed the same woman he once called his wife.

"Honestly," She fidgeted with the watch on her wrist. "What am I going to do with-" Leloucia's heart dropped to her stomach before plummeting onto the floor. Her eyes matched the man's emeralds who stared right back at her. Quickly glancing over to C.C. who just shrugged her shoulders which internally irked her, she looked back at the man whom she never thought she would see again. _"What the hell is going on? Why is Suzaku here out of all places?! How did he find us?"_ Her mind in a panic, her heart matching the speed.

"Leloucia-" The broken man took a few steps closer to her where she stood at the foot of the steps. "You-" his mind becoming a haze, fuzzy, lightheaded not far from following. The agonizing sharp pain on his side made itself known once more as his hand instinctively gripped onto the fresh gashed wound. Contorting a frown onto his already stressed features, his jaw clenched harder and teeth grit trying to hold back the pain.

"Suzaku." she whispered.

"You've been alive this-" Suzaku's eyes rolled back then his vision turned black. He could feel his body momentarily limp like a wet noodle before heavily crashing onto the ground. High pitched rings rang in his ears as his mind chased in recalling back to her amethyst eyes before everything turned into nothing. He completely lost consciousness of the word around him.

"Suzaku!" The former empress ran to his side where he drop onto the ground with worry clearly written on her expression. "What's wrong with him?" Leloucia asked in a panic then quickly caught sight of the torn side of his shirt. Hastily with whatever strength she has, she took off the article of clothing exposing his now bare torso. Her eyes immediately landed on the well-bandaged spot where the white cloth had turned considerably red as he started to bleed through and out. "C.C. why-"

"I don't know what exactly happened to him, but on the news there was an attack on Zero and his subjects earlier. I assume they either personally inflicted that on him or perhaps he was impaled in the crash."

"Are you saying that people are after Zero right now?" Leloucia's eyes filled with anger. "Why did you bring him here C.C.? Do you know how much danger we'll be in if they find him? Friend or Foe nobody-"

"I didn't bring him here, Euphie did."

"Euphie?"

"Yes, I didn't stutter. Now are we going to continue arguing about why he's here while he bleeds out, or are we going to help?"

The conflicted woman looked down to her former lover, his expression is still worn that of pain and her hands were becoming dirtied with his blood as she attempted to stop the bleeding by pressing down on his wound. Her mind racing a thousand miles in figuring out the best solution to their gigantic problem. Gritting her teeth, she cursed to herself in a whisper. In the end nothing good can come out of this for her. "C.C., go get Jeremiah and have Sayoko or Anya bring a medical kit."

"Okay." C.C. took off leaving the two former lovers in the living room all on their own.

"Dammit Euphie." She said lowly. Why in the world would she bring him here? After countless of times of telling her that they are always at risk of being in danger, wouldn't she understand that Zero of all people would put them right in the front of the line in getting caught? They're lucky that Suzaku isn't exactly a foe, but he's definitely not a friend anymore. Who knows how much he's changed during their eight years apart and now that he has seen her…

"He's right in here." C.C. informed as she directed Jeremiah and Anya to the injured man.

"How did Suzaku find his way here?" Anya monotonically asked while pulling out a few bandages.

"Euphie brought him here." C.C. said, leaving both Jeremiah and Anya in a small shock before they simultaneously turned to looked at the angry mother.

"What do you want us to do with him?" Jeremiah gently pushed Leloucia's hands off of Suzaku. Ripping off the bandage gave his wound the freedom to spit out more blood that was now starting to stain the carpeted floor. "Do you want to keep him here or lightly fix him and bring him to the hospital?"

"If he's brought the hospital than his identity as Zero will be revealed and they'll start asking question. And if the missing Knight turns out to be alive, then they might look into it and find something that will lead back here… exposing all of us… especially Euphie." She looked down to her then husband whose life depended on her next decision. "Leave him here. We'll think of something later."

"Understand- Anya grab a few towels and bring them upstairs. C.C. I need you to bring some hot water upstairs aslo if you would please." Jeremiah sternly instructed. Grabbing the unconscious man, he lifted him up off the ground bridal style and carried him up the stairs. Leloucia followed close behind to help open the guest bedroom door. Anya came in shortly after and as fast as she could placed a few towels over the bed's comforter so that Suzaku wouldn't bleed into the mattress. "Leloucia, there's a bright flashlight downstairs in one of the kitchen drawers, can you bring it up?"

The said woman watched Jeremiah place the injured man over the towels, his white button up shirt and hands were now also stained with blood. Snapping back to reality, she did as told and came back shortly with the flashlight and handed it over to Anya before taking her leave in saying that she doesn't want to see him go through this.

Once Anya knew for certain that Leloucia was out of hearing-

"Jeremiah-"

"I know Anya… but right now we have to focus on stopping the bleeding."

When C.C. came in shortly a moment after with a small tub of hot water, Jeremiah directed her to set it out on the bedside table as he pulled a nearby chair that was already in the room closer to the side of the bed. Taking out a few needles, scissors, and gauze, he set them aside so he could begin the procedure of cleaning and stitching Suzaku's wound. "It's a lot deeper than I had realized. I'm surprised that he didn't bleed out already."

"Do you think someone did this to him?" C.C. asked curiously.

"It's hard to say so I can't exactly answer that. He might've gotten it when he crash in the fields or something." Jeremiah wiped clean of the area so he could clearly see what he's working with. Even though it's bright outside and the light of the room was already on, C.C. still hovered over Jeremiah's shoulder with the flashlight, giving more light directly over the wound. "I haven't done this in a while so I hope I didn't lose my touch."

"Ooohhh scary." Anya mocked, handing the working man a sutures. "Leloucia might be mad that he's here, but I bet she's going to fall into tears if he dies."

"I'm not going to let him die. His wound isn't that drastic."

"Drastic enough."

"Anya, you're not helping." Jeremiah lightly scolded. He then took a peek at Suzaku's resting face before looking back to his wound. "Don't worry Suzaku, you are in safe hands now."

 **#**

"Suzaku…" Leloucia carefully ran her fingers over the blood stained carpet, doing all that she can to remove the blood. But failed to put all her efforts into it faithfully since her focus has been wavering and often wandered back to the injured man upstairs. She can't help but feel extreme worry for him.

Earlier when she was sitting around, it only made the wait more frustratingly agonizing. It reminded her of the hate the felt of being helpless and not being able to do anything about it. Yes, of course she's furious that Suzaku, with the help of Euphie, found his way here so suddenly and honestly she wants nothing more than for him to leave. But she can't do that. Not because of the 'rational excuse' she gave Jeremiah, but because she wants him to stay. Seeing him again had her heart pounding erratically as the old feelings she thought were buried deep down inside her easily resurfaced.

No matter what happens after today that will wash into tomorrow… all of their lives will be changed. And it all depends on how she and Suzaku handle things. Though whatever happens to her… she wants Euphie to have the good of the outcome.

Jeremiah's heavy footsteps along with multiple of others pulled the worried Leloucia out of her thoughts and raised from the ground.

"He's going to be okay. I managed to close the wound and stopped the bleeding, but he's going to be unconscious for a little while since he lost a lot of blood. It should take a few days or perhaps a couple of weeks for his wound to fully heal."

"He has to go tonight, we risk everything if he stays-"

"Shut up Leloucia!" Everybody's attention turned to C.C. who loudly commanded. Anger clearly written all over her face as she carelessly dropped the bloodied towels onto the ground. "All you ever think about is you. You, you, you, you, you! How stupid have you become over the years? I'm so sick and tired of your paranoia. Euphie brought him here because she wanted to, she told him who she is and obviously there must have been something that had caught his attention for him to even take the time to come here. He probably still holds onto small faith that he might see you again."

Leloucia's face matched that of the green witch.

"C.C. you need to-"

"Not now Jeremiah, Leloucia needs to hear this." The raging witch walked over to the stubborn Leloucia. "Suzaku came all this way to see you and now you want to cast him away? Do you know how much trouble you have caused him? Can you even imagine what he must've went through after the Zero Requiem? Or what about Euphie? How do you think must've felt when he flatly denied her right in front of me and Sayoko because he trusted you? Suzaku may have been dumb in blindly believing everything you've told him, but that doesn't make up for the kind of monster you became in stealing away everything he could've had."

"Don't try to guilt trip me C.C.!" Leloucia can feel her blood boiling in anger, although she knows what the green-haired beauty is saying is very much the ugly truth. "I did what I had to do and that's final. Do you think it was easy for me to lie to my husband and hide the entire existence of Euphie? I hated it, I know that I became a horrid person for doing that to him, but I set aside my personal feelings and his for the benefit of the damn world! I live with the thoughts of what our lives could have been, but it's too late to turn back the hands of time isn't it? So don't you dare come to me and tell me things I already know."

"If you know then you should also know that you owe him an explanation." A deep scowl washed C.C. features. The greatest urge to strike her companion almost overtook her, but she has to keep in mind to not let her feelings get in the way. Something that she lost touch of from the effect of living with everyone like a 'normal' family. "Your wish has been granted and the world is still heading towards the dream you had for your sister. Suzaku coming here is a funny way fate wants to test you.. the least you can do is explain to him about everything while he's here. What happens afterwards depends on him… he deserves it Leloucia and you know it."

Feeling lost for words the raven-haired woman just sighed and looked at the conflicted expressions of her companions that has faithfully stayed by her side throughout the years.

Accepting defeat, "You're right C.C. I do owe it to him, but he cannot stay. You all understand that right?" She looked around to see Jeremiah and Anya nod their heads. Her eyes connected with C.C.'s until she too gave a nod and confirmed that she does understand why.

Because in this household Euphie's safety is absolutely top priority. Even if ironically she's the one who caused all this mess.

Sweet little Euphie...

Leloucia knows what it's like to be denied by her father, but will never fully understand the hurt that Euphie felt going through that since she held her father so high and hoped so loudly to meet him. She should've known that Euphie was going to act out on impulse one day and take actions in her own hands to find him. First lying to her husband and then her daughter? Leloucia knows she doesn't deserve the happiness she obtained in doing so and since fate had decided to set out this game for them to play. She is willing to play it if it means correcting all of the troubles she has caused over the years.

 **#**

When Suzaku awakened a few hours later he was immediately hit with the wall of sharp pain. His head pounded profusely causing him shut his eyes tightly as his face scrunched in uncomfortable pain. Waiting until it subsided a couple of minutes later, his emeralds opened up to meet the white ceiling. Through his dazed mind he knows for a fact that he isn't in his room. _"Where am…"_ and like an ocean wave, the image of Leloucia standing by the staircase washed his memory. clearing his foggy mind. "I saw her..."

Turning his head slightly to look out the window to get an idea of what time it was. The sun outside was currently kissing the horizon, giving the few orange trees that he would see an ethereal glow from the way the sun painted dark orange and yellows that mixed into what's left of the blue sky from earlier. Not wanting to lay down any longer, Suzaku sat up slowly doing all that he could to push past the dull pain on his side. "Ah.. Damn." His face scrunched again, this time holding onto his side.

"Don't be in a rush to sit up. The stitches will come undone, reopen your wound, and it'll take longer for you to heal."

Surprised to hear another voice he briskly turned his head to other side of the room where a young woman with raven-hair stood in the corner. Now that he sees her for a second time, he now knows for a fact that the person whom he is looking at is indeed Leloucia. A very much young woman who hasn't aged a single bit just as he thought. _"So I really didn't imagine her looking so young.."_ Besides the little subtle differences she hasn't changed at all.

"Leloucia…" his face quickly turned from that of pain into intense glare of anger.

Not trying to falter under his intimidating stare, Leloucia took one hard gulp and held her mask of stoic as she continued to look into his fiery emerald eyes. "Suzaku."

"What the hell are you doing alive? I thought I killed you."

"Well obviously you didn't."

"Yeah, I can see that Sherlock. I really didn't want to believe it, but now that I'm looking right into the eyes of the Demon Empress who lies to benefit only herself... I'm starting to regret ever coming here. I was better off thinking that you were dead than seeing you here now."

Taken aback by his cruel words, "Then why the hell did you come here huh? If you were better off assuming that I was dead then why-"

"Because I couldn't live with the idea of that girl," he pointed at the door, "being my daughter and not knowing the truth. I didn't want to believe her at first but she looks so much like you Leloucia. So much that I had to second guess at who I was looking at. Her story didn't match what I knew and lived through, but I asked her to take me here because I still held onto that hope of possibly seeing you again. But now that I have... I really wish I didn't. You disgust me."

Her heart took a whole jab brutally. Not once would she ever imagined hearing him say something so mean. She deserved it… but she will not let him get away so easily. Clenching her fist, "Suzaku I don't care how you feel right now, but I did what I had to do."

"Oh did you now?!"

"Yes and I would do it again if I have to!" she raised her voice scarily then stepped closer to him. "You don't understand. Did you think it was easy for me to lie to you like that? You and I had already agreed to do the Zero Requiem before we gotten married. But when I found out I was pregnant, I couldn't get rid of it... not when it's our baby Suzaku. That's why I sent you away because I knew if you found out that I was pregnant then you would drop everything and take matter into your own hands and everything that we've done up until that point wouldn't have mattered. All of our efforts would become nothing."

"That wasn't your decision to make!" Suzaku roared, sitting up straighter trying to show his dominance despite how Leloucia towered over him by default.

"It was! I had to choose and I chose the world. All the hell and deaths I caused in trying to fix it was not going to be flushed down the toilet and I refused to lose the golden opportunity because you want do it your way."

"That's the problem with you. You assume you know people but you really don't. If you had just let me in on your plan than maybe I would have seen things differently.. But you didn't. You had so many opportunities to come clean and for that I was a complete fool for trusting you and loving you all the more. I loved you and I wanted to believe that out of everyone, the lying would stop with me." His jaw clenched and eyes darkened out of pure range, "But I was wrong.. Wasn't I?"

"Apparently so... I did what was best for my daughter."

"She's my daughter too Leloucia! How dare you hide her from me, how dare you rob the life we could of had together with her, or the opportunity for me to rise to my feet after I thought I killed you. If you think that was easy for me to do then you're dead wrong. I can't even believe that the eight years while I drowned myself in alcohol and became less than nothing, you were living a luxurious and happy life with our little girl. You got to see her grow up while I missed everything. Having a family was something that I always wanted with you… so how dare you stand before me and try to tell me you did what was best for her because that girl doesn't even know the truth about us."

Guilt hit her hard… if she thought C.C.'s words cut her deep then Suzaku's burn scorched her. Hearing the ugly truth from a friend is one thing, but hearing it from the victim was another. His anger had her body trembling in fear. She started off this argument feeling confident, but now all on the inside she cringed in fear. The anger he posses towards her is almost like the one he carried when she killed Euphemia… though this one she is witnessing has tenfold from that.

Leloucia continued to stare into his eyes before closing her own. Listening to her thundering heart that beats to the sound of the unknown. Taking a breath after taking a moment to decide that she and Suzaku were getting nowhere if they keep fighting like cats and dogs, "Suzaku… I don't expect you to fully understand or believe me. I did what I thought was best." she daringly stepped a little closer to him. "I know what I did to you was wrong and unforgivable… I've known from the start and I live with that guilt every day… especially when I look at our little girl."

Suzaku's face lightened and he watched his ex-wife cautiously sit on the edge of the bed, close but far enough from him. She continued, "She reminds me so much of you and she continues to grow and be like you every single day. I wanted a happy life with you more than anything, but that wasn't an option to take. I'm so sorry Suzaku… I'm sorry that I had lied and deceived you. I don't know what great pain you went through and I may never know. You may never forgive me but you have to know that I'm deeply sorry."

Feeling all the boiling rage inside dissipate. He naturally wanted to believe her, but because she has wronged him for so long and stole his entire future… he can't forgive her. She going to have to try a lot harder than a few apologetic words to get on his good side again… if ever.

"I want you to leave Leloucia… I need some time to be alone."

"I understand." Standing from the bed, her eyes connected with his much calmer ones before bowing deeply in apology and respect- then she walked out of the room. Softly shutting the door with a small click.

Waiting a couple of minutes until he was certain he was alone.

A sad smile crossed his lips, tears quickly swam then fell freely from his eyes. "I didn't kill her… I didn't." he choked out. His heart started thumping a little hard against his chest, a sudden wave of relief eased a bit of his lingering anger, then suddenly, he started laughing to himself. "She's alive… Leloucia really is alive."

Flopping back onto his back pulling into his mental shell. He lazily draped an arm that covered his eyes when realization hit him that he wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon. Although the air of his room still carried the intense argument that had just gone down, it didn't affect him in way since the heavy burdened he's carried for eight years of the entire Zero Requiem has been finally lifted off his shoulders.

That day will no longer be the darkest day of his life, but a nightmare that has haunted him for a really long time. Probably will continue to haunt him a while longer, although he doesn't care because it's not there to stay with him forever... not anymore.

"Leloucia…"

* * *

 **AN:** _I don't feel bad XD Leloucia got chewed out twice in one day. Now, I will be busy the next few weeks (in case you don't know) and that means updates for my stories are going to be slower. I decided to stay on schedule with this one because it will be nearing it's end in the next few chapters. So I will give a date as usual, but it might be a little late and carry out into the next day. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter somewhat. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

P.S.S. Next Update will be on 4/08/17

(In case you want another reminder of the next update, it will also also be posted on my profile/bio)

Thank you for the new favorites and followers! It really brings me joy.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot! **urapooper** , **Titanfire999** , **Shiranai Atsune** , **KuroAlice** , **WinnieChuChu**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	12. The Silent War

**AN:** _Sorry for the wait! I was a whole lot busier (and stressed) than I thought I would be. I know it's almost a whole week later than originally planned, but that also means that the next chapter is only a week away! XD Excited? Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Silent War**

* * *

Soft knocks hit against the door's surface soundly, rousing the injured man from deep slumber. A slumber that he needed to escape from soon anyways since the dreams he watched were nothing but nightmares that were about to consume him whole in the dark abyss of a guilt warp hole. With a low groan, Suzaku opened his eyes to meet the vision of how the sun's rays that peeked through the guest bedroom's widows played against the walls and glass decorations.

Sitting up carefully so his wound wouldn't reopen, he heard a few more knocks and whispering before giving a grunted permission to the person outside the door.

"Goodmorning Suzaku, you look like a mess." A slick smile played on the green-haired woman's features. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine I guess, I didn't really sleep all that much honestly." He gave her a soft smile.

"Well I hope you're well rested enough to deal with this." She moved out of the way and behind her was none other than little Euphie who wore a big smile. She's still dressed in her pj's, had her long hair tied up in a ponytail, and in her small hands is a bed tray of breakfast food. "She wanted to come dine with you this morning."

A soft smile played on his lips, "Oh really?" he looked to his daughter. "Is that true Euphie? Would you like to have breakfast with me?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, come on in. I can't wait to see what you have for me." He patted a spot on the bed for her. Euphie carefully maneuvered inside the bedroom with great concentration written on her face, making sure that nothing had spilled or dropped onto the floor. When she made it to his side of the bed, Suzaku happily thanked her and took the tray out of her hands so that she could climb onto the bed, sitting next to him comfortably.

C.C. smiled at the sight in front of her before silently excusing herself, giving them some privacy and left by closing the door soundlessly.

"Yum, this looks really good Euphie. Did you make this all on your own?" Suzaku glanced over to his daughter.

"Just the toast. Aunt Sayoko did the rest of the cooking since I'm not allowed or old enough to use the stove just yet." She beamed.

He gazed at the food with a watery mouth, the delicious aroma coming from the toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage has his growling stomach demanding to bed fed, which of course Euphie giggled from how loud the sound was and the embarrassment Suzaku felt.

"Well it's a good thing I brought you breakfast!"

"Yeah...thank you Euphie." He smiled at her fondly.

"No problem."

Suzaku grabbed the remote from his bedside table to turn on the TV before setting it down. Noticing how there was only one plate of food and a single glass of orange juice, he turned to the young girl next to him. "Would you like to share Euphie?"

"No it's okay! I already had my breakfast…" she briefly looked away shyly and met his intense emeralds again. "Is it okay if I stay with you even if I already ate?"

"Of course. Whenever you want to you can always come and hang out with me."

"Really?! I'm so happy!" The younger brunette clapped her hands together, scooting closer to him to give him her signature bear hug. Her mother was pretty much the same when it comes to hanging out together, but last night when she came back home. It wasn't exactly like that… "Oh! There's so much I want to tell you, okay you see out in the fields are a bunch a rabbits and one time I left my food there by accident and guess what."

"What?" He smiled, chewing his food whilst listening to her.

"When I went back all my food was gone! And so I wanted revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes! I came up with a plan to-"

 _ **"Yes and I would do it again if I have to!"**_

Suzaku felt his heart dropped down to his stomach. Unintentionally, whatever Euphie was saying he could no longer hear her story over the loud yell and hurtful words Leloucia spoken to him last night. Would she really do it again if she had to? Would she not confide and let him to rot again?

 **"** _ **... I did what was best for my daughter."**_

Damn her...Euphie is his daughter too so why did she do it anyways? Why did she keep her from him? He knows and heard her reasoning for doing what she did and he hates the idea of 'accepting' it. What she did was wrong. They were married… and they were so in love. Did the vows they swore upon on their wedding day no longer mattered? Leloucia knew how much he wanted a family with her. If only she had told him then he would've done whatever it took to protect her and their child...but she didn't trust him to do the right thing.

She probably never trusted him… and that hurts because he trusted her more than anything and ended up paying a dark price for it.

How foolish he was…

"Euphie…"

"Huh?" She looked over to him, her arms raised in the air from her overly dramatized story of her 'revenge' against the rabbits. "What is it?"

"Euphie… how's Lelouc- I mean Mommy? Is she doing okay?"

The girl set her arms down as a from swept her features. Her beautiful green eyes filled with sorrow before she looked down in her lap. Releasing a soft sigh, "It's my fault… isn't it?"

"Hmmm? What do-"

"Mommy locked herself in her room all last night. Aunt C.C. told me that she was probably angry and sad and when she came down for breakfast… she hardly spoke before going back inside her room. I feel bad… I feel like she's angry with me." Her already soft-spoken voice shook as tears swam in her eyes and threatened to fall down her delicate cheeks.

It didn't take long for the feeling to comfort her wash over Suzaku. Carefully setting the bed tray onto the ground, he turned to the young girl and pulled her for a warm embrace. Her arms tightly wrapping around his torso, avoiding his bandaged side.

"Don't blame yourself Euphie. Mommy isn't mad at you. She's most likely upset with me, but probably with herself also. If you think that bringing me here was a mistake then don't." he pulled away from her slightly to look at her tear fallen cheeks. "You bringing me here is probably the best thing you could have ever done for me. You and I got to finally meet and I'm happy to know that I have a daughter as sweet and beautiful as you." He pinched her cheeks and she let out a small giggle. All traces of continuous stream of tears and sadness gone.

"Euphie."

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if I can finally be the father I always wished to be… to be the father that you've always wanted? To be here by your side from now on?"

"Of course! We can be a happier family." She innocently smiled, not realizing how unrealistic her words are. But he agreed with her nonetheless… he's worn a mask for many years now so-

Speaking of masks-

"Euphie, I almost forgot. I have a lot of complicated things back at home so I might not always be here like you might want me to be."

"Because you have to be Zero right?"

"Yes, and I don't want to bring my problems way out here and put your life in danger. I don't want you or Mom-"

"Suzaku!" The brunette's name was called rather loudly, heavy footsteps pounded on the ground close to the guest bedroom before the door swung opened, revealing the teal-haired man. "Suzaku."

"Yes, Jeremiah?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have important matters to discuss."

Suzaku looked over to Euphie who gave him a small nod, hopping off the bed to make her way outside the bedroom. Leaving the two men alone.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"We need to talk about what happened with you and how did you ended up way out here."

Suzaku's eyes focused on the man before suddenly, and very carefully, removed the sheets from his body and slowly raised out of bed. Taking small and very painful steps to the window, pulling up the blinds a little to have a clearer view. From the window, Suzaku stood with a longing gaze as he watched little C.C. play outside with the young puppy Rin as she chased him around the open area of the backyard until Euphie came out a few moments later to join them.

After a few minutes of waiting in silence-

"Do you want to go outside?" Jeremiah asked curiously.

Letting out a low chuckle, "I guess it would be nice to get some fresh air." he turned to Jeremiah with a sad smile. "I don't know about you, but this room has gotten so stuffy I feel like I am suffocating."

"If that's what you like."

Jeremiah walked over to the injured man, put Suzaku's arm over his shoulder and wrapped his own around his waist to help. Once he was certain that Suzaku was secured, with careful and slow steps, they exited the bedroom. For the most part Suzaku felt fine walking around, but it wouldn't hurt to be extra cautious. When they made it down the stairs, anxiety rushed through his entire being in fear of running into Leloucia. Even though deep down inside he really wanted to see her again, he just doesn't know how he'll react if he sees her so suddenly.

But he never did catch a glimpse of her… instead he ran into Sayoko and the much older Anya. He said his good mornings and they did they same before he and Jeremiah finally made it outside.

When they were outside, Euphie as joyful as ever waved them a hello before returning to her game of tag with C.C. Though this time, she's the one who's chasing.

With a low and painful groan, Suzaku moaned out when Jeremiah assisted him to sit on the porch. His feet resting on the stairs then the older man sat next to him. They both watched the ladies in silence before it was broken with a scratchy clearing of the throat from the teal-haired man.

"You know you can't stay here right?" He said seriously.

"I know."

"Suzaku, what happened to you? What's going on back inside the city?"

"I don't know." he answered honestly. "The Black Knights and I were on a mission when suddenly we were ambushed. Attack from whom I don't know… but we were definitely outnumbered and I order them to retreat. Next thing I knew I was being hunted down and had shots fired at my Lancelot. Upon crashing I tried to leave the Lancelot and that is when-" he directed a hand towards his wound. "I found out that I was impaled by a broken structure, though it didn't go through all the way… it still hurt when I had to pull it out."

"So you really don't have any clue to who might have done this?"

"No idea...I know I have to go back. Nunnally must be extremely worried now that I've been 'missing' for a couple of days now. They'll probably come looking for me soon so I know the longer I stay here, the more I risk of you all being exposed."

"Agreed. Just whenever you're ready, I'll gladly take you back so you don't have to make the journey all alone and risk those attackers finding you again." Suzaku gave him an approval smile then a genuine and personal question came to mind when a sudden image of Marianne popped into his memory. "How's Nunnally by the way? I assume that she must be a really great Empress."

An honest simple wiped the brunette's features. "Yeah, she's a really great Empress. An Empress who actually pays attention to the people but-" he quickly glanced over to the home before turning to Jeremiah. "She's a little loss without Leloucia...although she is better at bouncing back onto her feet than I was. After the Zero Requiem, all she ever did was cry and I failed to be there because I was also too busy mourning on what I thought was the death of...her."

"Empress Nunnally is it great spirits now right?"

"Naturally." The two men chuckled and sat in a comfortable silence, facing back to the innocent scene in front of them.

 _ **"Did Sayoko have a baby? I don't remember Leloucia telling me that Sayoko was having one."**_

 _ **"How about you ask her for yourself..."**_

"Jeremiah…" he said a little hard when his conversation with the man nearly eight years ago played in his memory. "Did you know that the baby I met that day at the Palace's garden was Euphie? Did really just sit back and watched as I met my daughter for the first time unknowingly?"

Suzaku's tone turned a little cold, but it wasn't nearly enough for him to cower.

"I did...and as much as we all wanted you to know… we were just following Leloucia's instructions. She insisted that you didn't know about Euphie's birth even if we were all against it on the inside. I did feel guilty back then, watching you interact with her...but I-"

"You don't have to say anymore. I got an earful of it last night." He turned to the man smiling. "Even though I was robbed eight years of time to spend with my daughter… I'm glad to know her now. What's done is done and I guess everything should just be water under the bridge right now."

"Do you really believe that?"

A woman's voice came from behind and the way his heart pounded traitorously against his chest, he knew that there was one woman left in this world that could have him react that way. Not matter how resentful he feel towards her right now.

"Good morning Leloucia." Jeremiah beamed yet Suzaku still hadn't turned around to meet her gaze. Nonetheless answer her question.

"Morning Jeremiah… Do you think I can speak to Suzaku alone for a while?"

"Absolutely." He quickly stood from his spot and excused himself from the porch so the ex-lovers can have some one-on-one time.

Sitting where he had sat, Leloucia and Suzaku fell into an awkward and almost very uncomfortable silence until-

"Is this your way of ambushing me?" Suzaku asked with a fair smile on his face. Just a conversation starter without him yelling at her from doing him wrong again.

Leloucia smiled back, the wind that freely danced around her matched the relief she is feeling. Sitting so close to him without an intense fiction in between felt nice. She missed him immensely over the years and she occasionally yearned to be hold by him, to bask in his warmth while taking in his earthly scent. She wanted to be loved and kissed by him…. But chances of that ever happening again is probably far from gone.

"I just wanted to have a normal discussion like normal people." Her smile lessened a little when she met his empty eyes.

A low chuckled escaped his lips, never removing his eyes from her. "Leloucia… nothing about us or this entire situation is normal." He joked and she giggled. His heart beated faster in his chest and suddenly his palms were starting to sweat. She doesn't look a day older than when he last saw her... she still radiated like the sun. She's so beautiful to him, always have been and most likely always will be. He missed her so so much and even though things aren't right between them… he still holds her dearly in his heart.

Even if she has wrong him selfishly.

"Suzaku."

"What?"

"I'm sorry...I feel horrible for what I did to you. I'm sorry that I hid Euphie from you. I know that I should have been completely honest with you, but I know you so well Suzaku. But even if I did tell you and stopped the Zero Requiem… we would never be able to live a normal life together. I don't know what the people's reaction would be if they knew about Euphie. People will see her differently… a half-blood born of royal and that of an eleven. Half-Britannian, Half-Japanese. I was just looking out for her and wanted a better future without criticism. I'm sorry that I misused the trust you had in me, but I did what I had to do."

Leloucia's words hit him painfully in his chest. He wanted to say something, but decided that right now wasn't the best time to include his thoughts in the matter. It's her time to speak and he wants to listen to her with a clear mind.

"I knew how greatly impacted you would've been after the Zero Requiem… I wasn't even sure if I was going to live. I know I shouldn't have hidden my life from you and allowed you to wallow in misery, but-" She held out her right palm to him, Suzaku took a hard glare as the red Geass sigil then confusingly looked up to stare at the immortal woman who was playing with Euphie before looking back over to his former wife.

"Leloucia...A-are you immortal….like C.C.?"

The midnight-haired woman nodded her head slowly. "Suzaku, do you remember when we were in the other realm, also known as the Sword of Akasha? That is where I defeated my mother and father." Suzaku nodded confirming that he knew what she was talking about. "I didn't know at the time that I had stolen my father's code. Later C.C. told me that there was a chance that I had taken his code and after giving birth to Euphie… I wasn't sure what was really going to happen once we resumed the Requiem plans. I didn't know if I was going to live or not and so I took a huge gamble that day. Once I woke up after, I had Euphie arranged to stay with me because I wasn't sure what your mental state would be if I allowed her to stay with you after everything."

"Leloucia-"

"I'm sorry Suzaku. You might not believe me, but I am telling you the truth. I did what I thought was best."

Threatening tears formed in his eyes. Because they're not yelling at each other like some crazed people, he's finally understanding why she did what she did. Yes he's still upset, yes he doesn't understand her completely, but that's the thing. You can never really understand someone unless you're put inside their shoes...and even then you'll never fully know then.

Choking back the strain of his voice that wanted to sound out and ignoring the dull ache in his heart, he scooted closer to what his heart used to be.

"I-I was devastated when you left… I thought about doing harmful things to myself plenty of times. My heart shattered, I cried many nights… you don't know how many night terrors I suffered from if I was lucky enough to catch a wink of sleep. I felt so guilty and I didn't feel like I deserved to…" He looked away from her when the tears came closer to falling. Recollecting himself, "Just how you'll never understand the nightmare I went through after that day, I'll never fully understand why you did what you did. But I want to say is that I'm sorry also. I'm sorry for saying such awful things to you last night. I was overwhelmed and angry and I just didn't know how to take everything in."

"Suzaku-"

"Leloucia I won't forgive you easily. What's done is done, but in the end you still wronged me. You lied, kept me in the dark, hid my daughter away from me, you did everything wrong when you could've start by doing something right… and that's by telling me, your then husband who loved you, that you're scared and pregnant." Suzaku entered her personal space, gently lifting a warm hand to touch her delicate cheeks. Carefully caressing her smooth skin, "But it's a start to forgiving you."

"Yeah, it's a start." Tears she did know that was forming fell freely from her eyes. The breath she didn't know she was holding released when she touched his handsome features. Whatever forgiveness he's willing to give she'll happily take. She doesn't want to carry the weight of guilt any longer...even though he carried his for far way longer. "Thank you Suzaku."

The former knight wiped away her befallen tears with the pad of his thumb. A great natural instinctive gesture to kiss her sadness away almost consumed him. "Leloucia."

"Yes?" She met his eyes, placing her hands on his shoulders as he still held her closely.

"I feel so old compared to you… you're still undeniably beautiful. I would've liked to see how you would look like with eight years on you."

His heartfelt words struck a small pang in her chest. She never knew how C.C.'s able to handle it, but as her family gets older...she and C.C. will stay forever young. Then the sudden realization hit her that she'll never have the opportunity to grow old with Suzaku and watch their daughter become a strong and beautiful woman, possibly have grandchildren and live the rest of their lives together.

"I know, but it's the price I had to pay in order to save the world." Leloucia looked deep into Suzaku's green eyes, smiling prettily, he did the same then pulled away from her. He scooted further away to add comfortable space and already she misses the warmth of his body from their closeness and his soft touch.

Suzaku took a quick glance at Leloucia before looking back to their daughter with a grin on his face.

"She's very gorgeous and energetic." he smiled fondly. "So far with the time I spent with her, I already know that she'll become the greatest for a better change. She's smart, positive, and very bright. Back when I unknowingly met her, I feel in love...and now…. I love her even more."

"y'know, Euphie's very much like you in almost every way possible. Sometimes I feel like I'm raising the younger version of you when we were children." The former Empress joked and Suzaku laughed.

"Is that so?"

"Very much so."

"Well I'm glad that she's here…"

"Me too."

Deep down inside he still loves her. The love he carries for her isn't something that's easy to toss away. He's still on the fence with his feeling for her since he is still upset a little. But will they ever have a happy future together? Nothing is the same and the plan they sought out with each other in the past can no longer exist because of their given situation. Can he honestly continue to be Zero without risking Euphie and Leloucia's life?

Things for them from here and further down into the unknown future will only get more complicated.

 **#**

Steady violet eyes slowly scanned the large portrait painting that hung proudly on the wall of what used to be her happy family. A family that was whole and was kept in innocence from the dark and brutal world. Back then they were kids and now… it's just her.

Thin fingers fidgeted in her lap before carelessly tugging at a random spot on her dress to help ease her nervousness. He's been missing for two days and she can't help but feel worried for him. After all, he's a loyal subject of her's and without him, who can properly lead the Black Knights on the right path before corruption happens among them of the new and opened powerful position.

There's no way that he's dead…. He can't be.

Focusing back on the sister she loved the most, "Leloucia… please… I need your guidance. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Empress Nunnally!" The hall's doors opened loudly upon the entrance of the young red-haired woman. Kallen walked over to the Empress briskly in large strides to reach over to her faster.

"Did you find something Kallen?"

"Yes. We found Zero's Lancelot and it's severely damaged. We investigated inside to see if he was still there, but he wasn't. But what we did find was a trail of blood, but even that can't be reliable because the trail gets cold after a few feet." Nunnally's face washed in disbelief though Kallen was quick to lift up her hopes. "Empress, the trail might have gone cold, but we found an Orange Farm a few miles from the crash sight. Zero might've gone there to seek help or somebody there must've found him and helped… or worse. There's a great chance that he's still alive and I have a feeling that whoever lives on the Orange farm must know something."

"Oh, good." The young Empress released a breath of relief. "Kallen, if there's a chance that the people on that farm are keeping him there for whatever reason… I would like for you to go and see for yourself."

"Yes your Highness."

"And because of recent attacks, I would like you to take extra precautions and take extra people with you just in case. We don't know who we're dealing with on that farm and I refuse to lose anybody else."

"Yes your Highness, I understand." Kallen gave the young Empress a slight bow before taking her leave out the room to make preparations for her's and the others departure to the secluded Orange Farm.

Watching Kallen leave, Nunnally turned back to the painting she was just looking at beforehand.

"Leloucia… what would you do?"

* * *

 **AN:** _My guest reviewers that related this story to Mamma Mia! I've never seen it so I can't exactly relate, but I'm happy you two are enjoying yourselves with the connection. :) I feel so out of the loop. XD Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Until next time!_

P.S.S. Next update will be on 4/22/17

Thank for the new favorites and followers!

Thank you for reading and reviewing, **WinnieChuChu** , **KuroAlice** , **Shiranai Atsune** , **ABBA** , **Guest** , **urapooper** , and **Meryl**!

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	13. Family

**AN:** _I'm not going to lie, I forgot to create an outline for this chapter and didn't realize it until the very last minute. Because I don't like writing without an outline, I had to create one which took forever since I kept getting distracted. So I ended up writing past the update date thus why this is late. Anyhow, none of that matters I guess because here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy and thank you for your patience! XD_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Family**

* * *

The Ace of the Black Knights steps carried her briskly along the marbled floors of the palace's grand hallways with a purpose. When she finally reached the sliding doors that lead to her destination, she idly walked inside the garage where the Knightmares were kept, then hurriedly took quick strides to reach the working area were the two scientists bickered as always.

"Lloyd! How many times do I have to tell you, that's not how you do it." Cecile snatched the clipboard away from the childish scientists hands. "You have to do it from right to left."

"Relax, don't you know how to take a joke." Lloyd smiled at his now blushing companion. "Besides that data- Ah! Looks like we have company." He smiled widely at the young woman who had a fierce look in her eyes. "To what do we owe the pleasure of being graced in your presence Miss Kozuki?" He sarcastically asked, earning a hard hit from Cecile.

"I need to know if you're done with Zero's Knightmare." Kallen asked sternly. There's not much time left before she and a few more Black Knights have to leave in search for Zero at the Orange Farm and it's surrounding area.

"Zero?" The scientist smirked, "Why don't you just refer him as Suzaku? You do know- OW! What did I do this time?" Lloyd whined rubbing the back of his head where his hair was violently pulled.

"You can't blatantly say his name like that… you just never know who's listening." Cecile's brows furrowed into a frown. When it comes to Suzaku, she and Lloyd were highly responsible to make sure that nobody suspected Zero to be the late Knight. Because of the heavy shoulder responsibility, she in return surprisingly became over protective for her friend.

Especially when he was lost in his darkest years.

"Yeah, Yeah." Lloyd brushed her off before turning back to Kallen who stood with an unamused look. "Miss Kozuki, you do know it's not that easy to fix his Lancelot in just a matter of days right? With all the damage it took from the crash, it's going to take a least a week until all the mechanical repairs are done."

"Really? We don't have that kind of time." Kallen scanned the large and spacious garage until her blue eyes landed on the white and gold Lancelot. After her last and final battle against Suzaku in which she won many years ago, his Knightmare had taken severe damage when it was blown up. Naturally Lloyd had been distressed when he heard his precious Lancelot was nothing more than scraps, though with the help of Rashkata, he was able to build it back up. Many members among the Black Knights and so forth asked why was Zero able to operate the Lancelot if it had been Suzaku's.

His logical excuse… it has a new system to fit the _new_ owner.

Studying Kallen's upset expression, Cecile cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for prying, but if you don't mind can I know why you are asking for Zero's Knightmare? Do you need it or something?"

"You're not going to blow it to bits again are you?" Lloyd asked almost bitterly, squinting his eyes at her suspiciously.

"No." she rolled her eyes at him to which he scoffed, leaning back in his chair further. "We need to take his Knightmare with us for our search so he can have it when we find him." Kallen stepped closer to the scientists. "After Zero's Lancelot was taken back here, we found an Orange Farm that is a few miles from his crash sight. Empress Nunnally asked us to check it out just in case he has retreated there for help or if there's a chance that someone there might be holding him hostage."

"Orange Farm?" Cecile's indigo hues widened in fear, quickly giving a slide glance at Lloyd.

Unnoticed by Kallen, she continued- "It is our understanding that he's injured so it's best to get to him as soon as possible if he's there. Whether the people there are friend or foe, we have to prepare for the worse since we were already attacked."

"Hmmm… sounds exciting, but I'm afraid his Lancelot won't be done in time. While you're at it, is there anything else that you need?" Lloyd asked slyly.

"I need you to prepare five Knightmares for our trip. We'll be leaving in a few-"

"Can Cecile and I tag along?" He rudely interrupted, catching both of the ladies in the room off guard. "I know you might think that this is just some search party for Zero, but I would really appreciate it if we came. He can ride with us when we find him. You don't want him to be stuffed inside a Knightmare with someone now do you?" Lloyd stared Kallen down with a smirk on his face, although deep down his insides are twisting and turning from rising anxiety.

He and his companion were there when they picked up the Lancelot, so they have a pretty clear idea of what Orange Farm they're talking about; and judging by Cecile's tensed body language, they're in hot water right now.

Whether or not Suzaku is actually there, Leloucia and her daughter are still at great risk of being exposed.

"Uh- I guess since you two seem to know about everything." The redhead agreed feeling a bit hesitant. She's aware that there's a lot more happening behind closed door than what she is able to see with her own eyes. Very few have figured out Zero's true identity, but she can't shake the feeling that these two are hiding something a lot more damaging. "I'll ask Empress Nunnally for permission just in case."

"Alright! I'll see you in a few hours!" Lloyd stood from his seat, patting Kallen on the shoulders playfully in which she just ignored his odd behavior by brushing him off. Kallen then bid her farewells and walked out of the garage.

Being left alone in complete silence, the tension in the air that came from him and Cecile raised the hairs on the back of his neck along with harsh goosebumps that prickled his skin.

"Lloyd… do you think he's with Jeremiah?" She quietly asked.

"That I do not have an answer for, but if you think about it, it's sort of like a double-edge sword." He said in all his seriousness.

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is that if Suzaku somehow found his way to the farm, then there's a chance that he might've discovered what was kept hidden from him for all these years, but if he's not there then Leloucia and her daughter are in trouble. It's our secondary duty to protect them from being discovered." He looked at blue-haired woman who was clearly distressed. "But look at it this way, we're going to get our asses chewed either way so it's all good."

"Really Lloyd? How can you joke at a time like this."

"I just can.. you're worried about Suzaku that much huh?" A wide grin plastered on to his face when she gave him a small nod. Chuckling to himself, "If I didn't know any better I say you have a deep crush on Suzaku… am I wrong?"

"What?! Me have a crush on Suzaku?!" Her heart skipped a few beats suddenly as a crimson blush stained her fair complexion. She could feel body hotly flushing all over from Lloyd's silly assumption. "Why do you think I have a crush on Suzaku! That is absurd." Cecile turned away from him to face her desk again then hastily stared writing her reports.

"If it's absurd then why are you getting all defensive?" He teased smiling fondly at his friend.

"Just forget it, I don't want to talk about it." She brushed him off trying to forget how flustered she feels.

"Alright, just don't let Leloucia find out you like him." A devious smirk crossed his lips when an idea came to mind. Shadowing behind her, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Mrs. Kururugi #2."

"Get away from me Lloyd!" She smacked his arm repeatedly and all he could do was laugh at her.

 **#**

Her smile has always been beautiful, even more so now than it was before. When she's around Euphie her entire being lights up and she becomes the best mother she can be. She does her best to be the best person for her their daughter to look up to. All the hell she caused long ago, until recently from him, almost cease to exist from memories of those who lived through it. Her smile is the only beautiful smile he's yearned to see for a very long time.

He missed her so much.

Sitting on his bed, Suzaku gazed out the window watching both Leloucia and Euphie play outside while he's currently being treated by none other than Sayoko. They stayed in a comfortable silence as she worked her nimble fingers to check his stitches, making sure that they were still intact before cleaning his wound carefully so it wouldn't become infected.

"Sayoko."

"Yes?" She tossed the bloodied cotton ball into the nearby trash bin before taking out a few bandages and gauze to finish.

"Are you happy with your life?" Suzaku suddenly asked, catching the former Ninja off guard.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand what you're trying to ask." Suzaku lifted his arms to give her room to work as she continued with wrapping the bandage around him securely. "Can you elaborate for me please?"

Suzaku chuckled a little. "Sorry, what I was trying to ask is if you're at peace with your life since the last war… are you happy living a normal life?"

Sayoko cut the wrap when she felt like it was enough. Putting all the things back inside the first-aid box, she pondered a bit on his sudden question. Is she happy with her life? Being honest with herself, it was actually hard for her to adapt living 'normally' in the first year. The greatest urge to protect Leloucia and the growing Euphie overcame her many times. In her eyes, everybody was suspicious and were out to harm her little family. But once she got past that fear of loss with the help of Jeremiah… she's learned to relax a little.

Mainly because of Euphie.

In every way, that little girl has unconsciously touched and changed her life unknowingly. Euphie is such a bright, smart, and loving little girl. She's nothing more than pure innocence in the world that's trying to recover from being tainted darkly for so long. The daughter of the Demon Empress and White Knight is a dream incarnated for the people worldwide. A hope many wish existed then. Although, the world did have a small taste of hope from Euphemia li Britannia… but her innocence has been damaged because of a careless command from Leloucia.

So the past eight years she'd spent with the people she call family-

"Yes, I am happy." she smiled almost too prettily at Suzaku, keeping her eyes glued to his emerald orbs. "It feels nice not to stay alert all the time. Naturally as a trained Ninja, I am always on the lookout for threats that might endanger Leloucia and Euphie. In the beginning it felt weird to sit down and relax, but all in all… I love my life. I am at peace with it."

"I'm glad that you are." Suzaku gave her smile. Turning away, he reached for the t-shirt beside him on the bed that he lazily tossed earlier to put it back on. Though when he finished putting on the article, he came to view of the former maid bowing deeply before him. "Sayo-"

"With deepest apologizes, I am sorry for being one of the many who helped keep you in the dark. I wanted to tell you that the child you held all those years ago was your daughter, but I couldn't. As for Leloucia's survival, it wasn't my place to say, but I do apologize immensely for that as well." She closed her eyes keeping her bow. This is the least she can do for being part of his nightmare that played for years.

The brunette stared at her for a bit. Of course he's still upset about everything inside, but this is something he wants to move on from. Now that he knows he has a daughter, Euphie is his only and sole purpose to continue living. To help guide the world into a brighter future. His daughter is the only drive force he has left. Not his friends, Nunnally, C.C., The Black Knights, and so on. Not even Leloucia is his drive force… not anymore at least.

So with a soft smile he gently touched Sayoko's shoulder to coax her out of the respectful gesture.

"Don't worry about it. I know you have great dedication for Leloucia, just like Jeremiah." Releasing a soft groan of pain when he stood from the bed, he idly walked over to the window. Looking far beyond the orange tress where the wide and green fields were at. "Does Lloyd and Cecile know?"

"Yes." She walked over to him also looking outside the window.

"I'm going to kick some ass when I go back home." He lightly joked making the kindhearted woman giggle.

"When exactly do you plan on going home?"

"Tomorrow morning before the break of dawn. I can't extend my stay any longer since I know for a fact that Nunnally will worry and send others for me if I don't get back soon." He switched his gaze over to the smiling Leloucia outside. "I don't want to ruin the peaceful lives you all built here because I'm starting to feel a little reluctant to leave."

"Reluctant? Suzaku are you-"

"Is it selfish of me to want to stay by my daughter's side?" He met her soft brown eyes. "I want to stay more than anything for her sake, but-"

"You can always come back." She smiled, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know it might not come off as it, but because of you... I have a family. Jeremiah, Anya, C.C., and I are only here for Leloucia and Euphie. If it weren't for them, then we wouldn't be the family that we are now."

"Do you really mean it?" His heart quickened a little.

"Yes, they were you family before ours. So please come back as you please, this can be your home." Sayoko stared deep into his green eyes that filled with a tint of joy. "Well, I have to get going and start on lunch." The brunette started walking out the guest room when-

"Y'know, you're a very hardworking woman." Suzaku commented, making her take a pause at the door before turning around to him with a small smile. "If you don't mind, I would gladly appreciate it if you'd let me lend you a hand for lunch."

"Thank you, but that's okay. I can do it myself."

"Nonsense, It's the least I can do as thanks for helping me with my bandages." He waltzed to her side. "So how about it? Want a cooking buddy today?" The man of Zero didn't spare her the time to answer since it didn't really matter what her answer was. He was going to help either way.

"Okay... cooking buddy." She smiled while Suzaku laughed a little hard.

"You see, now you're getting the hang of it."

 **#**

"Alright, everyone settle down." Jeremiah voiced over everyone at the dining table who were previously conversing. "As always, I would like to thank the lovely Sayoko for making us our late lunch today, and Suzaku for helping out." He raised his drink-filled glass and the rest followed. "We've all done things we regret, but together we shall move past it and head towards the future. Suzaku, thank you for being our guest… Cheers!"

"Cheers!" They simultaneously rejoiced, each taking sips of their drinks

"Jeremiah, why don't I get a cheers or speech for showing up for meals?" Anya aggressively questioned the older man. "I mean, it's a lot of effort to show up at the dining table."

"That's because it's a rule to eat together. So your small efforts of joining us is rewarded with a meal."

"Aren't you a little old to complain about something so silly?" C.C. smirked. "I didn't think you'd be such a complainer Anya."

"Look who's talking! You're always whining to Leloucia about not having enough pizza you gluttonous woman. Aren't you past the expiration date to be complaining?" A sly smirked played on her lips when C.C.'s face scrunched feeling offended.

"You know what Anya?" C.C. stabbed her chicken with a fork almost threateningly while wearing a slick smile.

"What?" The younger woman mimicked the Witch's actions.

"Your voice is annoying me, how about I come over there and-"

"C.C., Anya, enough." The teal-haired man lightly scolded, silencing the women. "Do I really need to tell two adults how to act?"

"No!" They nearly shouted in unison.

Watching the odd scene play out before him, Suzaku turned to his sweet child who happily stuffed her face with food. "Euphie, are they okay?"

"Mmhmm." She smiled at him, chewing the rest of her food to swallow before answering him. "They always find something to argue about almost every lunch or dinner time. I think there must be a curse at the table or something because they don't normally argue."

"Is that so?" He chuckled, "You know, when I was younger I was a… mean kid I guess you can say. I have a younger cousin and when we were little she would always try to steal food from my plate. Every time that she did I yelled at her, but I always got in trouble because I wasn't suppose to raise my voice at her."

"Haha, sorry that happened. Did you try to tell on her?"

"You bet I did." He laughed. "You see-"

As they continued to carry on, Leloucia couldn't help but smile fondly. She never thought the day would come where she'll be able to see him and their daughter interact. All day today there was a sense of freedom among the household, though she doesn't really know why. It could be because they talked out their problems or perhaps there weren't any more yelling between. But, maybe it's because of the joyous atmosphere Suzaku brings when he's around Euphie.

Seeing him here, eating with everyone like nothing ever happened. It's like their little family is finally complete. A family that replaced her long past dreams she wanted her and Suzaku long ago. If she did tell him then that she was pregnant, would they be a happy family? If the Britannians and Japanese didn't divide into hatred, would they still have fallen in love? Or what if she wasn't born into royalty altogether, what would her life look like if she still had him and Euphie in it?

They probably end up having their own little farm with not just Euphie, but possibly many more children. As much as they wanted to have together, but that is nothing more than distant dream.

But it's okay because what's important is in front of her now… she has them both and that's all what truly matters.

"Right Leloucia?"

"Huh?" pulling from her trance, her eyes connected with two pairs of emerald hues. One full of joy while the other showcased concern. "What did you say?"

"I was telling Euphie how mean I was to you when we were kids, but she doesn't want to believe it." Suzaku lightly pinched his daughter's cheek.

"Is it true Mommy? Was he really mean to you?"

Leloucia chuckled at how distressed Euphie looked. "Yes, he was very mean, but you do you know what though?"

"What?"

"They say when a boy picks on a girl, it means that he likes her." The raven-haired woman smirked, stealing a glance at Suzaku. "But then again, he was picking on me because he's rude for no reason. He was bully and you know what we say about bullies, right Euphie?"

"Yeah! Bullies are wet williys that need to stop being silly." Euphie turned to her father, "You're still not at wet willy are you?"

"Nope because stopped being silly." He chuckled and she did the same.

"Good to know!" Euphie beamed.

 **#**

After the late lunch, everybody decided to have a little family game night for a strength-building bonding experience. Initially the idea was a good one, but that special bonding diminished quickly when the fighting game they were playing had them getting violent and everybody started accusing one another for cheating. So family game night had to end before they actually started throwing fists at each other. Apparently fighting is a way they bond, and Suzaku couldn't have been anymore amused by his old companions than he already is.

"So, how's Nunnally?" Leloucia asked her then husband as they walked up the stairs together.

"She's doing really well. As an Empress she is loved which is a good thing, but if you want the truth-" he looked at the immortal woman next to him. "She misses you a lot. She tries not to show it, but I know woe when I see it."

Looking away almost shamefully, "Yeah, I miss her too. Sometimes I wish I can go see her and introduce Euphie."

"Maybe one day when it's safe and you can come back from the dead." He playfully elbowed the raven-haired woman in the arm. "Am I right?"

"Not likely." She laughed when Suzaku patted the top of her midnight-hair in which she brushed his hand away.

When they reached her bedroom, Suzaku felt a sense of loss inside. There were plentiful pictures of her and Euphie around the room. It was a timeline of some sort, capturing stages of his daughter's life that he'll never be able to see. Through the many photographs that has a story to tell, there was only one that caught his attention.

Taking slow strides towards the photo on her bedside table, he picked it up with a shaky hand.

"What's the story behind this photo?" He lowly asked the other inhabitant in the room.

Leloucia walked over where he stood holding a photo she didn't have to look at to know.

"Euphie was about six years old when she wore that." She took a peek over his shoulder. "At school they wanted the children to dress as their heroes or idols. Many children showed up in superhero costumes or princess outfits, but you know… Euphie just had to be different."

"Who helped her make this?" He traced his index finger over his daughter's frame. In the picture, Euphie stood next to C.C. who was wearing a brown wig and blue eye contacts in which he presumed were for a disguise, but that wasn't what caught his attention. What captured him was the fact that Euphie was wearing a similar costume that strikingly resembled the uniform he wore when he was part of the Knights of the Round.

When he was assigned Knight of Seven.

"Anya helped. I was initially against her wearing it, but she begged and cried for days to let her wear it. Along with her dream to find you, she wanted to know what it was like to be you… sadly."

"Wait, what do you mean?" His eyes connected with her violet hues.

"Kids at the school made fun of her and the parents didn't help either. They told her that she shouldn't dress as an eleven who disgraced his country and who were allies for the former Empress. People disliked the fact that she was inspired by you." Leloucia studied the photo. To her, she looked very much very like Suzaku in that outfit. Just much younger and a girl. "Euphie kept up a strong face in front of everyone until she got home and cried. Though she wasn't crying because they talked down on her, she cried because it was only a glimpse of what you had to deal with."

"Our daughter is insane and weird for wanting to do that." He commented, chuckling to himself as he set the photo down. "But I'm glad that she has so much bravery at a young age… she really wanted to know me that bad?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Speaking of which- Leloucia, when she found me and explained to me who she was, she handed over a picture of me from when I was in High School." A smirk twisted onto his lips, eyes glinting with mischief. He leaned in close making their faces mere inches apart. "Did you only keep pictures of me?"

A light blush dusted her cheeks from their sudden closeness and how husky his voice came out to be. "No! Why would I keep pictures of just you- you're not that special." she lightly pushed him then walked away before her heart combusted inside her chest. "I have pictures of everyone.. Would you like to see? Oh! I can even bring out Euphie's baby pictures if you like."

"Sure, I don't mind."

As the raven-haired woman went to her closet to dig out photo albums, Suzaku took the open opportunity to walk around her room. Despite the slow diminishing tension and anger he still holds against her, in this moment he couldn't be any happier. These past couple days that he stayed here has been hectic and very much life-changing. When he told Sayoko that he's reluctant to leave… it was the truth. Everyone here are so happy and pleased with the peaceful lives they searched for. He wants to find that happiness… happiness outside the politics and war. Happiness with his daughter, and maybe even with Leloucia one day.

But can he ever love her again like the way he used to?

In one of the corners of her room he came across an outdated, black radio CD player. _"Who still use CD players?"_

Opening the CD compartment, a smile played on his lips when he recognized that the CD in there is from her favorite album. An album of nothing but slow songs to ease the mind.

Closing the lid he pressed the play button waiting for the soothing tunes to start. Gentle mellows of piano came first before the rest of the orchestra joined. Soon a woman's soft voice followed close behind. His heart paced a tad faster when flows of fond memories raked his mind. Turning around to see a deadpan Leloucia staring right at him. Her violet impassive eyes stared as she carefully placed a medium sized box full of pictures on the bed.

"Would you like to dance?" he held out his hand invitingly. "It's been a while so I might be a bit rusty."

"I guess we can see how rusty." Making her away around the room to reach him, she gently placed her hand in his much warmer ones. Shocks of electricity awakened every fiber in her body. The dim lighting of her room, the sun kissed horizon, her heart raced faster at how romantic the atmosphere came off as. Being pulled close to his body heat, Leloucia felt him cautiously place a hand on the small of her back while the other held her hand firmly.

"This is how people start a dance right?" He joked a little.

"Yeah… I think this is how it's done." Leloucia placed a hand on his shoulder bringing him even closer so that their bodies lightly touched, and then- they started to dance. Not a world had to be spoken in between. The sways of their bodies did the talking in an attempt to reconnect and retain what was lost and forgotten. He's forgotten what it's like to be at peace, and she'd forgot what it's like to feel alive for someone outside this house.

But most of all… they both forgotten how much they truly cared for each other, even if one of them cares a whole lot more than they would like to admit.

"So do I still got the moves?" Suzaku asked, creating a bridge from his arm as she spun underneath it a couple of times before retreating back into his strong arms.

"You're alright. You lack a little confidence."

"Oh really?" he smirked and butterflies formed in her stomach. "Well thank you for helping me brush up on my skills. I am a little old now."

"Stop it." Leloucia giggled, hitting his arm lightly. "Twenty-six is not that old."

"Says the one whose immortal." He said coldly and Leloucia's face dropped immediately. Not really knowing if that was supposed to be a personal attack on her. But either way, it sent a hard jab to her heart as it now beats achingly.

"Suzaku-"

"Sorry," His fingers played with the strands of her ebony hair that partially covered her beautiful face. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Suzaku traced his fingers along her smooth cheeks that beautiful shadowed from the dim lighting of them room. Cupping her cheeks, he unconsciously slowed their dancing to a stop. He then leaned in closer to her and pressed his forehead against hers. Both midnight and brown hair interlacing from the small connection. "I-uh.. I'm leaving before dawn tomorrow."

Sliding her hands up his firm torso keeping them on his chest. Leloucia drew back from him slightly with a sad smile on her face.

"You do have important things to do." When he kept his impassive expression, she didn't know how to read it without jumping into conclusions. Obviously it was bound to happen that he had to leave, but she wanted him to stay more than anything.

As they continued to stare deeply into each other's eyes with great curiosity on what each were thinking, the slow song they were dancing to a moment before switch to another slow song. Both were breathing quietly, their closeness becoming too intoxicating. Leloucia's heart thundered hard against her chest when she saw him take a peek at her lips briefly before meeting her gaze.

Her breath hitched in anxiety, afraid that he hear her heart pounding relentlessly hard against her chest for him.

After another moment of silence, Suzaku pulled the small woman in for a hard embrace. His arms wrapped around her tiny frame, amazed at how she'd gotten a little small over the years. Feeling the faint pulses of his heart, Leloucia too returned the gesture by wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. She held the back of his shirt tightly, afraid to let him go again because she doesn't want to go another day without him.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, a genuine smile crossed his lips. The smell of lavender raided his senses as he took whatever warmth she had to offer.

In this moment... it's just him and her... Together while music plays out their crumpled love.

 **#**

"Aunt C.C. told me that if she was ever mean to me again, I should slap her… and I did!" Euphie boasted, bouncing a little on the bed enthusiastically while Suzaku's face contorted into a shocked look. "I hit her so hard she cried."

"Euphie, can you settle down?" Leloucia put a hand on her shoulders to calm her bubbly child. She didn't want to accidentally pull hard on her daughter's wet hair as she brushed it.

"Sounds like Aunt C.C. is teaching you the wrong things… did you get in trouble?" Suzaku asked while watching Leloucia.

During their alone time together Euphie barge inside and interrupted the moment loudly, forcing them to pull away bashfully from the embrace. That was when she asked to have her hair brush before bedtime, which brings them where they are now.

Sitting on Leloucia's bed while Euphie tells the story about the one and only time she got into a _fight_ at school.

"Yeah! I got in trouble, but I don't feel bad for hitting her." The words easily slipped from her mouth without a care in the world. "The principal and teacher made me apologize and Mommy got mad when I got home."

"And what did Mommy do?" Suzaku asked meeting Leloucia's eyes when she looked at him.

"I grounded her for the rest of the week. I think the only people who were proud of her was C.C. and secretly Jeremiah." She giggled, thinking about the not so fond memory of her child acting out. "Okay baby, I'm done." Leloucia kissed the top of her child's head before sliding off the bed to put the brush back inside her bathroom.

"Euphie, you do know that isn't something you should be proud about right? I know you said she was picking on you but that's not how you should've handled it,"

"I know, I leaned my lesson."

"Do you promise not to hit anyone else?" The father held out his pinky to his sweet yet surprisingly violent child.

Wrapping her small pinky around his, "I promise to hurt anyone… next time I'll just shove whoever is mean to me."

"Euphie." He looked at her sternly, one brow lifting in disapproval.

"I'm kidding Daddy. I promise not hurt to anyone."

"You better!" He abruptly picked up his daughter with great strength into the air before tossing her back down onto the bed, and started tickling her sides. Euphie's bells of laughter easily filled the room as she started to thrash about the bed trying to escape him, but realized soon enough she couldn't. So she called mercy and Suzaku spared her for another round ticking soon.

"Alright Princess, time for bed." The raven-haired woman informed while coming out of the bathroom.

"Okay, goodnight Mommy." Kissing her mother on the cheek, she then gave Suzaku a hug since it would be too awkward to kiss him goodnight after just meeting. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Euphie." He hugged her back, letting her go a moment later. She slipped off the bed and bounced with each step back into her room. Hearing the faint sounds of barking from her puppy. Turning to Leloucia, "I-uh guess I should head for bed also." Raising from his spot on the bed to meet her at the doorway,"Goodnight Leloucia."

"Is this the last time I'm going to see you?" Her face washed with sadness.

"I'll come back someday." He reassured her with a gentle smile. Closing off more space between them he held her hand in his, loosely interlacing their fingers."I hope you only have sweet dreams Leloucia."

Not wanting to control his urges any further, Suzaku leaned in slowly. His body starting to flush a little as his heart picked up the pace. Looking as she closed her eyes, he smiled at her before finishing closing the distance and gave her a feather like kiss on the cheek.

Even though on there was a hint of disappointment that he didn't give her a real kiss, she accepted it nonetheless with a blush. "Goodnight Suzaku."

He smiled then turned away from her and just like that… he was gone out of her sight when he closed the door close behind him.

Feeling like an empty shell that's been abandoned, she wondered to herself… should she wait till morning to see him since he'll most likely visit Euphie again before he leaves, or-

Should she just let him go? If she sees him again then she might act a fool and not want to let him go ever again.

Afterall- she still loves him… she never did stop loving him after all these years.

"Suzaku."

 **...**

On the other side of her door, Suzaku stood lost for words, finding it hard to move his feet away from her doorway. Carefully to not make a sound, he slid his hands up the wooden surface and gently placed his forehead on it. Shutting his eyes tight, mentally telling himself to walk away but why wouldn't his body listen to him? Forget the want to hold her again, forget the old love that's brewing inside and demanded him to feel again.

Should he go back in there to spend his last hours here with her? Or is it best to let her go again?

Softly whispering, he voiced out where his heart wanted to be… where it always want to be.

"Leloucia."

* * *

 **AN:** _So what do you think? Unless I'm being hard on myself, I think this chapter lacks in a lot of places (sorry). I struggled with motivation all the way though, and at the most random times I just had a big fat writer's block planted in my way. Hopefully it's okay, but I do have news for you my readers! **This is the second to last chapter** andwill meet its 'conclusion' next chapter. I'll explain more next chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

P.S.S. Final update will be on 5/20/17

Thank as always for the many new **Favorites** and **Followers**!

Thank you for reading and reviewing: **Shiranai Atsune** , **WinnieChuChu** , **ABBA** , **Meryl** , and **Titanfire999**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	14. Walking on Thin Ice

**AN:** _Here we are at the final chapter! I can't believe it's here already. I want to thank everyone in advance who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read. It really means a lot and I don't know if I could've finished it with all your support! I especially want to thank_ **Shiranai Atsune** _, as always, for giving me the opportunity to bring this story alive. Thank you all so much… I hope you enjoy the final chapter. :_ )

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Walking on Thin Ice**

* * *

There's no difference on his body besides the new wound that will most likely scar once it's healed. His hair color is still brown, eyes are still filled with intense focus and clouded with dilemma, his body structure still stands strong, and he is still Suzaku Kururugi. So, if he's still the same, then why does he see a different man? A man who no longer wallows in despair and sorrow.

Staring at himself intently in the body mirror of the room he temporarily resided in, Suzaku couldn't help but notice just how much happier he seemed. So happy in fact that it's actually quite frightening to see the slightest smile on his face. Almost as if it were an foreign object.

Despite only being here for a couple days that filled with endless drama, he wouldn't dare take any of those hardship moments back. It's because those life-changing events, he obtained concrete reasons to appreciate the fact that his heart is beating. He wants to stay at the Orange Farm and be happy, just forget about the wickedness of this upbringing world. But most importantly, he wants to see his daughter grow up to be a beautiful woman.

A woman who could change the world for the better.

Change it in a way both he and Leloucia could not accomplish. She's unique, strong, and is the kindest person he knows. He wants to be part of her future, but he can't. He has to fulfill the oath he made with Leloucia all those years ago.

 _Leloucia..._

She's certainly not the woman she was before, but in a way she is. She makes his heart yearn for her like it has always done. He wants to love her, be with her, he wants to raise their daughter together like they were supposed too. But If he allows himself to love her again, can he truly be happy like he was before now that she's immortal?

While he ages away in the flow of time, she'll eternally be young and out of his reach.

"Hmm… forever young." Suzaku touched his cheeks with stray fingers and traced them along his forehead as he imagined wrinkles replacing his youth. "What a cruel woman you are Leloucia."

Smiling sadly to himself, the young brunette turned off all the lights in the room and glanced back one more time before forever closing the door. Stepping down the hallways of the sleeping house, Suzaku silently padded across the floor until he reached his desired destination.

A destination where he says goodbye to his heart for good.

Carefully handling the doorknob, slightly cracking the door opened. Suzaku peeked inside the room to make sure the person he was visiting last hadn't awakened. Confirming that she wasn't, he silently waltzed inside her room and sat on the edge of her bed. Admiring her gentle features, the thought of the gorgeous pink-haired woman he once cared and loved so deeply crossed his mind. He doesn't like thinking about it, but if Euphemia were still here… how different would life be?

Fishing out a letter he specifically written for her, the brunette placed it on the bedside table for her to see later.

"Daddy?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay… what are you doing here?" Euphie sat up while rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Suzaku stared into his daughter's beautiful eyes before glancing down to her side where the Collie soundlessly slept.

"I have to go home today." Suzaku gently brushed away a few strands of her brown hair. "I wanted to see you one last time before I left."

"Wait, why? You can stay here with me and Mommy… we can be a family."

"Euphie, I can't."

"But why? You can stay here and—"

"Euphie." He sternly said in an almost harsh tone. "I know you know why I have to go back, so there's no point in asking. I have duties back at home… there are people that need me."

"But I need you too." Euphie confessed and Suzaku's heart broke.

There's just no way he can stay behind and be the father he wants to become. As much as he would like too… he came to a realization that he must love, watch, and protect her from afar.

"Euphie, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, but you don't need me right now. You've turned out to be a great person all on your own without my me. I'll always be right here." he pointed to spot on her chest where her heart is. "I'm never too far away, okay?"

"Okay…" Unshed tears welled in her eyes, making them shine in the lightly illuminated morning.

"Don't cry Euphie, you are better than that." Suzaku smiled, gently wiping away her falling tears that rolled down her soft cheeks. "Take care of Mommy for me okay?"

The young conflicted girl nodded her head hesitantly. Closing her eyes when her father leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, she felt a sense of dread wash over her and cast in her heart like a dark shadow. She's waited for so long and now he's leaving just like that.

"Goodbye Euphie." Suzaku gave her one last smile, a false smile that covered how torn and shattered he really felt inside.

Leaving her bed, he trailed his way towards her door when suddenly— a small cry for him filled the room and next thing her knew, a small pair of arms were wrapped tightly around him from behind. Her soft whimpers couldn't go unheard and that alone broke his heart even further, making his departure from his child even more terrible.

"Euphie." he gently pried her off of him before turning around, dropping to his knees at her height, and pulled her in a tight embrace. An embrace full of all the warmth and love he can give to her as of this moment. Feeling her nuzzle in the crook of his neck as she continued to hold onto him for dear life, Suzaku allowed his heart to drop as he soothingly caressed her back. "One day I'll come back for you… can you wait for me until then?"

"Do you promise?" Her small voice came out strained.

"I promise."

Still holding onto her, Suzaku slowly with great care picked her up as she unconsciously wrapped her legs around his hips when her feet lifted from the ground.

Carrying her back to the bed where he helped tucked her in once she was settled— "Be a good girl Euphie, I won't be away for too long."

The tears that has long stopped stained her cheeks, but didn't overcast the pretty smile she wore just for him. Believing in her father's words and keeping the light of hope deep inside her heart, she gave him one last hug. Remembering his warmth and smell before he pulled away with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Euphie."

The young girl watched him walked away then turned around with a smile on his face that matched the life in his eyes before he closed her bedroom door. Submerging her in the darkness of her room. Leaving her all alone in her lost tracked mind and dull aching heart.

Suzaku stepped away from his daughter's door before looking at Leloucia's room. His already breaking heart tattered even more. This will be the third time he won't be with the woman he loves, but his second time losing her.

"Goodbye Leloucia." He sadly whispered before tearing his gaze away then headed downstairs to meet the loyal man who waited patiently for him.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready as I can be."

Walking outside, Suzaku took one final look at the house and felt bittersweet about everything before he got inside the car.

"I'm sorry that things has to end like this." Jeremiah started car and began driving back to the city.

"No need to apologize. I promised Euphie I'd come back for her and I intend to keep that promise."

"Y'know, due to recent attacks… I've been thinking about returning."

"Really? How come?"

"I know Nunnally has you, but I still feel like it's my duty to protect the royal family if I am needed."

"Is that so?"

"It is… if we break out into another war with whomever is causing recent problems… then maybe I can take your place once the war is done, so that you can live your life with Euphie and Leloucia."

"What?" Suzaku's heart leap in anticipation. "You would give up your peaceful life at the Orange Farm to take my place?"

"Sure, why not?" Jeremiah gave Suzaku a smile before averting his gaze back on the road. "I won't be able to be Zero, but I know you know how to disappear. After all, I think you deserve to be happy after everything Leloucia and all of us involved put you through."

"I-I guess that'll be something we have to see." A silly smile formed on his lips as he turned away from the man and out the window.

For the next few minutes, the car was filled with a comfortable silence as they both thought about what the near future will hold for them next. The future is unknown, but if there's a chance for Suzaku to be happy and finally be at peace with himself… then maybe he'll take on Jeremiah's offer. Maybe then he'll be with Leloucia for good. Immortal or not, he still loves her a lot. They might not be a functional family, but maybe he shouldn't be so afraid and—

"Suzaku!" Jeremiah gasped out in fear. Anxiety filling his entire being as his eyes widened and stayed focused at the distance ahead of them.

"What is it?"

"A-Are those... Knightmare Frames?"

Following his gaze up ahead, Suzaku felt his heart drop to his stomach uncomfortably. A feeling of nausea consumed him and his mind raced crazily in negative and horrid thoughts.

"What are they doing out here?" The teal-haired man stopped the car and immediately exited, watching the many Knightmares pass by them in amazing speed at a distance away. Heading towards the direction where they were driving from. "Do you think they're looking for you Suzaku?"

"They must be heading towards the Orange Farm." Suzaku joined Jeremiah's side, also consumed in fear as he watched the frames pass by.

"Suzaku! Get in the car, we have to go back before they find Leloucia and Euphie!"

"Okay!"

 **. . .**

Among the many conflicting emotions she's experiencing right now, remorse would have to be the strongest felt of all. Why did she have to be stubborn and not say goodbye to him before he left? She wanted to more than anything, but was it her pride that was holding her back? Or maybe she just hoped that deep down inside… he would come to see her. But then again… why would he?

He's not obliged to say goodbye to her.

Tossing and turning out of frustration, Leloucia got out of bed knowing that she won't be getting anymore sleep with her mind racing and heart aching like the way it is. Walking towards the window to see the early morning painted sky and dewdrops that formed on the glass. With a wavering heart, she stared off into the distance just like her wandering mind when suddenly— at far distance away, something huge was heading their way.

Leaning closer to the glass for a better look, Leloucia's heart stopped as the wave of anxiety and panic coursed through her veins violently and pushed away any emotions that harbored inside. Feeling as if the wind was knocked out of her when the objects turned to be multiple Knightmare frames.

"Euphie!" She rushed towards the door, her first and only instinct is to protect her daughter.

About to open the door, Sayoko beat her to it when she barged inside frantically with a somewhat calm demeanor.

"Leloucia, C.C. has brought to my attention that a few of the Black Knights are heading our way. I have you get you and miss Euphie to the shed."

"Why are they coming here of all places?!"

"I don't know, but we have to go now."

As the two women rushed out of the room, they were about to retrieve Euphie when C.C. came out of the room with the young girl clinging onto her tightly in fear.

"C.C., are you going to hide with us?"

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter if they see me, I won't draw as much attention or suspicion. You and Euphie are most important… especially you Leloucia. We don't want the Black Knights to know that the Demon Empress is alive now don't we?" C.C. smirked.

"We have to go now before the see you." Sayoko hastily informed and they all started rushing downstairs.

They have two sheds on the Orange Farm, one in the front and the other in the back. The shed out in the front was specifically designed to hide Leloucia in case any situations like this occurred. There's a secret door that had an underground room that would keep them hidden away for the time being, and those who doesn't know how to open it won't be able to find it.

Hurriedly running down the stairs, sounding like a stampede of elephants. They were just about to open the front door when all the ladies halted when hard knocks rapped against the door. A firm female's voice was easily heard, but Leloucia was so lost in panic she hadn't caught on a word she said.

"Dammit." Leloucia cursed underneath her breath.

"Mommy? What are we going to do, they're already in the shed."

All attention was drawn out the window where Euphie pointed, confirming that a few soldiers were already searching the shed for whatever they're looking for.

 **. . .**

"Y'know Miss Kozuki, I never liked humidity. It makes you uncomfortably hot and sticky, very annoying." Lloyd commented, fanning himself to cool down as Kallen continued to knock on the door. "Have you figured that maybe they're just not home?"

"Well, I thought it'd be best to knock first before entering."

"Oh? So you plan to search the house whether or not the owners are here or give you permission? Very bold and unlike you I must say."

"I don't have any other choice. Zero is important and if these people are keeping him… well they better hope that they're not or else."

"I like your loyalty for the man." the scientist leaned in close to her ear, whispering— "Even if he isn't the original miracle worker you followed from the start."

"What are you trying to get at?" Kallen knocked a few more times, sending hard glares at the mischievous man.

"Nothing, I'm just making observations that's— Huuuhhh!" Lloyd slipped up and gasped undoubtedly loud when he caught sight of a young girl with brown hair running upstairs through the window.

Even though he hasn't seen her since she was a baby, without a doubt he knew that the girl he saw had to be Suzaku's daughter.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Cecile's gentle voiced pulled him out of his surprise.

Turning away from the window, casually covering it with his lanky body. All eyes were on him, including Kallen's as she continued to suspect him even more already. What did he do again to rouse such suspicion from her again?

"I uh- just remembered that I left out the last pudding. It's going to be spoiled by the time we get back."

"Seriously?"

A soldier he didn't know all too well snarly commented.

"Very serious. Have you ever had spoiled—"

"Hello?"

A woman's voice ceased all conversations when she opened the door.

"Sayoko?" Kallen stepped back a little, adding a comfortable distance in between. "You've been here this entire time? What are you doing all the way out here from the city?"

"I wanted to step away for a while before coming back to fulfill my duties. I've seen on the news that there has been some attacks on nearby cities."

"Yeah, that is actually why we're here. Zero is missing and all traces of him have disappeared. Your farm is closest to where he crashed his Lancelot and so we are under obligation to search your home. If you refuse, we have the Empress' permission to search your home."

"You think that I'm holding him here hostage? What benefit will I get out of it if I did?" Sayoko defensively challenged.

"I'm not saying you did, but we both know that people will do things whether it's right or wrong."

"I'm sorry to say this Miss Kozuki, but Zero isn't here. Though if it will make you feel better and leave, you are free to check if you'd like." Sayoko calmly said, stealing a glance at the obviously nervous Lloyd and the anxious Cecile.

Taking the Ninja's offer, Kallen and the rest of the search group stepped inside the warm and inviting home. It's a nice sized home, so she's almost certain that she doesn't live here alone. And not alone she's right—

"Oh, I didn't know we had guests." Anya lied as she walked down the steps of the stairs, carrying a box down with her.

"Anya, you're here too?" One of the members, Gino, stepped away from the group to meet his former companion at the foot of the steps. "Don't tell me that you officially quit also, without you and Suzaku around, it's been quite lonely."

"Who knows, we'll have to see what happens because I can't predict the future."

"Haha oh, Anya!" Gino loudly chuckled, relentlessly patting the stoic woman on the back. "You make me laugh, I missed you a lot." stopping after a short moment, he looked at the closed box in her hands. "So what are you carrying in there?"

"Nothing really, just a bunch of junk I need to get out of my room." The lie easily slipped out, not feeling a little bit guilty for lying to her friend.

Before they entered their home, Sayoko stalled a little at the front door to make sure they didn't suddenly barge in while she and C.C. split Leloucia and Euphie to hide in different places. In the end, Leloucia is more important, so if they find Euphie… it will be hell to explain who she is if they catch on, but that's a whole lot better to explain than an Empress whose supposed to be dead.

Once she helped Euphie hide, she speedily took down and grabbed any and all photos of Leloucia and Euphie. Still won't be good if photos of them were seen.

As Gino continued to chat away with Anya, Kallen and the others started walking around the house when she came to a sight that definitely put Sayoko and whoever else that lives here on the top of her suspicion list. On the living room floor is a huge, but almost faint dark stain. Observing upon a closer look, she ruled the possibility of it being blood, especially since it seems like the stain had been too hard to get out completely.

"What catches your eye?" Lloyd approached the redhead from behind and looked at what she has been staring at. "Hmm… I'm assuming you think it's blood."

"I'm going to search upstairs. I'm almost certain that Zero has been or is still here." Her eyes filled with intense focus and determination to find the said man.

"Looks like someone is getting sloppy." Lloyd shook his head before following Kallen upstairs. "I think you're making them seem worse than they actually are."

"I can't take any chances… I already messed that up before."

"Are you talking about—"

"I rather not, but yes. Look, I just want to find Zero and leave. If he's not here then I sure as hell would love for them to explain that blood stain on the floor."

"Who said it was blood?"

"What else can it be Lloyd?"

"You're making assumptions Miss Kozuki. By quickly losing your temper, it will get you into a great deal of trouble. You need to start thinking rationally."

"I am Lloyd. Why aren't you bothered by this? What if Zero is dead… doesn't that bother you? Isn't he your friend?" Kallen said bitterly. She rather not have the ambitious scientist on her tail while she searched these room, but if it will help ease her tension down, then maybe it's not so bad.

But he is starting to annoy her.

As the two continued to argue, in a nearby closet Euphie hid in complete silence. She's already shaken up by the whole idea that they're here, but being separated from her mother is making her feel on edge. What if they find her? What if they decide to check behind all the boxes and hanging coats she cloaked herself behind? What then? What will—

"Lloyd, you're talking so much I can't even remember where I didn't check."

"Maybe that's a good thing, it'll train you to multitask."

Euphie slid further behind the stacked boxes when their voices became louder. The agony of anticipating that she'll be caught dawned on her unbearably to the point where she would rather scream and give up hiding. But she's not going to do that. She's her father's daughter, Suzaku Kururugi, The White Knight, the former Knight of Seven, the man who is Zero.

Seeing how the light that seeped a little inside the dark closet was blocked by a shadow, she knew they were about to open the door.

Holding her breath to stay as silent as a mouse, she closed her eyes when the soft click of the door opening sounded. Her heart racing fast like a jockey on his horse. Nervousness filled her entire being and when the closet door opened, she embraced all possibilities of—

"Oh my, I see we have a child's room over here." A man's voice distracted the woman who opened the door.

Cautiously peeking around from around one of the boxes, she studied the young and pretty woman with red hair. Her eyes contradicted the intensity of her hair with clam and coolness from the color.

"A child's room?"

"Yeah, that what I just said, did I not?"

"Shut up."

The woman closed the door after taking a quick and meaningless glance inside the closet. Allowing her heart to settle down, Euphie released a huge sigh of relief. And here she is, sweating as if she were out on a hot summer day. Out of all the mornings she had so far, this has to be by far the most interesting one of all.

" _I wonder if Mommy is okay?"_

 **. . .**

"I knew we shouldn't have left her in there!" The raven-haired woman shouted in a whisper at her accomplice as they sneakily hid within the never-ending field of the orange trees.

Trying to avoid the sight and hearing range from the couple of Black Knights that were searching outside through the _orange forest_.

"Euphie is going to be fine in there. And if they do find her, she'll be okay. Anya and Sayoko are in there to help back her up."

"Ugh, when is Jeremiah when you need him?"

"Don't know, but come on." C.C. tugged on Leloucia's hand and pulled her in a different direction when the men searched closer to where they had been. "Suzaku isn't even here, they should be leaving soon."

"I'm here, so I guess they won't be leaving soon."

Startled to the point where chills crawled down their spine and sent goosebumps across their arms, both Leloucia and C.C. turned around to the male voice that suddenly came from behind with wide and frightened eyes.

"Geez Suzaku, you can't sneak up on people like that." C.C. whispered a little loud, her brows furrowed in a frown.

"Suzaku, h-how… why are you here?" Leloucia asked in a panic, even if just for a moment her heart leapt with joy in seeing him again.

"You should be asking how I found you two. I came around from the back and saw you two lollygagging in here, you need to be more careful than that." Suzaku lectured.

"Yeah, yeah, but why are you here?" C.C. rolled her eyes before looking back to keep a look out.

"Jeremiah and I saw them when we were leaving and decided to come back to help out. They're most likely here for me."

"Yes, but wouldn't it be better if you just showed up at the palace and contact them there so they can leave?" Leloucia asked.

"At first, but that was when I realized that I left my outfit here and I can't exactly show my face over there… people are going to lose it if they know I'm Zero."

Leloucia smacked her forehead hard, leaving a faint red mark upon the inflicted harm.

"Are you kidding me Suzaku? How can you be that irresponsible?"

"Shhh… Leloucia you're talking too loud." C.C. snapped.

"Hey, accidents happen." Suzaku stared at the two women in front of him before taking quick glances around him in search for the missing person. "Where's Euphie?"

"She's inside."

"Are you kidding me Leloucia? Why would you leave her inside where everybody is at?"

"Shhh… Suzaku you're talking to loud." C.C. smacked the young man in the head.

"Look, it's a long story. What are you going to do, what's the plan?"

"I'm surprised that you don't have a plan Leloucia… lost your touch or something?" Suzaku teased and the raven-haired woman blushed slightly in annoyance, brushing him away as he let out a low chuckle before turning seriously. "Leloucia, do you still have your Geass?"

"I don't know if it's—"

"No…" C.C. inputted, turning around to face her companion. "Leloucia, we talked about this."

"What am I missing?" Suzaku asked, lost in confusion.

"It's nothing. I can't use my Geass for this, so we'll just have to do this the hard way. Can you get inside without them seeing you?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" A cocky grin plastered on Suzaku's face, showing off his white teeth. "I'll handle things from here. You and C.C. need to hide and I'll make sure Euphie is okay. As long as nothing goes wrong… everything should be settled without panic."

 **. . .**

"Whose room is this?" Kallen said more to herself than the man. Finding it a bit strange on how there are no pictures of a little girl around, she's left to figure it out on her own since— "A letter?"

"I think it's wise to go through personal belongings. I seriously doubt Zero is in there." Lloyd quickly covered anything and everything that has Euphie's name written on it. It's best to keep the child anonymous. "I'm pretty positive that you don't want anybody going through your personal letters, now would you?"

"There's nothing to hide and judging by this room, I'm positive that this room belongs to a young child, so there shouldn't be anything wrong if I took a quick look."

" _How stubborn is this woman?!"_

It's annoying tagging along with Kallen in search for Suzaku, wherever he may be right now, but it is part of his job to protect his friend along with his mini dysfunctional family.

"Miss—"

"I found Zero's outfit!"

Kallen immediately dropped the letter and entered the room where another companion held the bloodied and tattered costume that belongs to Zero.

 **. . .**

"Traitors!" A soldier shouted, pointing his gun along with everyone who stayed downstairs at Anya and Sayoko.

Quickly removing a knife from the waistband of her shirt, Sayoko quickly stood in a fighting stance, ready to attack anyone who is willing to harm her and Anya.

"Anya…" Gino's face washed with betrayal.

"We didn't do anything Gino." Anya stated.

"Where is he?!" Kallen stormed down the steps of the stairs. "Where's Zero?"

"I told you, he's not here."

"He was here! What did you do to him?"

"We didn't do anything wrong." Sayoko kept her peace of mind, trying hard not to wound the people who were falsely pointing their guns at them.

"Something must've happened. There's a huge blood stain on the floor and now here's his clothes. Torn and bloodied also."

"Everybody calm down." Jeremiah waltzed inside the house. "I'll tell you what happened if you just put away your guns. There's no point in acting out in violence and jumping to conclusions."

A smug smirked crossed on Lloyd's lips when he looked over at Kallen. That is exactly what he told her before this silly search even started. If everyone knew Zero's identity then perhaps this whole situation would be done and over with if he just came out with it.

But just in case—

"Cecile."

"Not right now Lloyd."

"If you want to keep this from blowing up further, I suggest you go upstairs and find his daughter. I have a feeling she's upstairs, so get her out without anyone noticing before this explodes into an unnecessary fight."

"Okay…" Slowly maneuvering around the room to the foot of the steps without anyone noticing while they all shouted at the top of their lungs in a panic, Cecile swiftly left the scene and ran upstairs in quiet steps. "Wait… I don't know where to search."

Briskly checking the first two rooms closest to the steps, she looked inside the closet, checked for any secretive doors, and underneath the beds before running back out to journey to the other rooms.

" _Is she even going to trust me once I find her?"_

Quickly checking another room to her left, Cecile turned a corner and stumbles at the sight of Suzaku reaching in the closet and pulling a young girl silently from it.

"Suzaku."

Instinctively, Suzaku stepped in front of his daughter as her shield while she tightly clung onto him and pointed a gun at the intruder in a haste without thinking clearly.

"Wait… Cecile? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take her to safety. Everybody's freaking out downstairs because they found your outfit which is torn and bloodied. There's no sense of trust, they're all blinded by false deception."

"Dammit…" Suzaku put his gun away and looked at his daughter before facing his loyal companion.

"Suzaku… do you know who she is?"

"Yes, I do. She's the one who brought me here and now I know the truth."

"Suzaku—"

"I don't want to talk about it now, I need a new plan. I wanted to come down as Zero, but now I can't do that anymore and I can't show my face to everyone like that. If it was just Kallen then maybe, but it's not."

"Your plan can still work." Cecile smiled at him prettily when he looked at her confusingly. "All you have to do is just cover your face, and when Kallen sees that you're alright then she'll hand over your costume and we can all go home and pretend like this never really happened."

Euphie's heart broke hearing the lady easily say something like that. Knowing better, she probably didn't mean for it to come out as insensitive towards her, but it still hurt. Here he is to save the day and it will probably be the only time.

"Daddy—"

"Cone on, you too Cecile."

"Wha- me?" She pointed to herself, a fresh blush dusting her cheeks.

"I don't anybody else here named Cecile." he lightly joked. "I need you to help me disguise." He smiled, grabbing Euphie's hand before pulling her inside a room so he can still protect her just in case.

 **. . .**

"If you'd just listen to me—"

"Stop stalling Jeremiah, where is Zero?"

"I'm right here."

Everybody pointed their guns to the mysterious man in the kitchen. Dressing rather oddly with his face completely covered and wearing sunglasses to cover his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Kallen it's me… Zero." Suzaku deepened his voice purposely, so nobody would recognize it… especially Gino. "I need to have a word with you, bring my clothes while you're at it."

Even though it was clear that he tried his best by disguising his voice, Kallen was able to hear his actual voice and felt a little at ease. As he walked away to a more private area, she ordered everyone to stay and put away their guns before taking Zero's clothes with her and met Suzaku in the more secluded room, away from the crowd.

Closing the door behind her, she watched him unwrap his head and for the first time in eight years since that eventful day… this is the first time she looked upon Zero's true identity as Suzaku. For the first time in eight long years since their last battle together, she's seeing Suzaku alive and well and not dead like the rest of the world thinks he is.

"Suzaku…"

"Kallen…"

"Pretty bold for showing me your face."

"Don't pretend, I've known you knew who I was for a long time now. If you really wanted to sell me out then you would've said something."

"Whatever— Here." she tossed him his helmet first then his clothing. "Want to explain what happened? If you're as fine as you seem then why haven't you returned home? Nunnally's worried sick about you. Everybody is wondering where you're at."

"Well if you didn't act out so rash, then I would've returned today."

"I had no other choice Suzaku. What else was I supposed to do? Sit like a waiting duck and hope that you're alright? No, that's not how things are done nowadays and you know that. We've been attacked and you want me and everyone else to chill and relax?!"

"Calm down before the others hear you." Suzaku started undressing and Kallen turned to the side, averting her gaze to give him some sense of privacy.

"Ugh, just tell me what happened… I'm already pissed, especially with Lloyd breathing down my neck since we got here."

"First, how did you know to search this farm?"

"It was pretty obvious. Even though you crash landed far, this is the only place nearby that you could've gone to or for someone here to come and find you."

" _ **...If you just let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone what I saw."**_

" _She doesn't know how right she is."_ Suzaku thought, chuckling to himself when what Euphie said to him on their first encounter played in his memory.

Yes, fate may have been playing a cruel game with him this entire time, but it brought him here… to a family he didn't know he had. Where his inner demons had been freed and his heart opened to love once more… all because of a little girl. A little girl who was curious to see Zero and who wanted to help an injured man.

His daughter really is special.

"After I crashed, I walked a little ways into the fields and that is when Jeremiah found me. Luckily it was him and the others because if it wasn't', then I would be in big trouble. They helped clean and stitched my wound and I stayed here for a couple of days to give it some time to heal. I was leaving to go back home early this morning when I saw you and the others heading this way."

"Really now? Well, we're here so let's go back now."

As they started heading towards the door— Kallen stopped midway of turning the knob before looking back at Suzaku who was fully dressed as Zero and wearing his helmet.

"I have a question. By any chance, does a little girl live here?"

"What makes you want to ask that?"

"When we were searching throughout the house for you, I came across a child's room and I find it a bit odd how there's a room, but no girl is here. Matter of fact, there's not even a single photograph of one… care to explain?"

"From my understanding, this house came with the furniture and sometimes Anya sleeps in there. I don't think it's really important to know."

Not quite believing in him— "If you say so."

 **. . .**

When Jeremiah came outside and gave a signal, telling them that it's clear, both she and C.C. cautiously walked back to the home. Checking their surroundings outside to make sure before entering inside.

"That was stressful, I'm going to take a bath." C.C. announced, stretching her arms and headed upstairs.

"What happened? Did Suzaku manage to pull off the plan?"

"Yeah, he sure did alright. I haven't felt that stressed in a long time. They had Sayoko and Anya at gunpoint because they were under suspicion for, I guess harming Suzaku, when they found his outfit and the blood stain on the floor that we still haven't been able to fully get out."

"So, everything is okay now… they all left?"

"Well, not everyone. Kallen, Lloyd, and Cecile are outside waiting." A slick grin plastered onto his face. "But, there's someone waiting for you in the living room."

"For… me?" Feeling her skin crawl with goosebumps as all air ceased to exist inside her lungs, Leloucia basked in a wave of giddy nervousness as her heart speed up at the thought of him. She wants to see him so badly and now is her chance to say the goodbye she wanted to earlier.

Leaving the ecstatic man's side, the raven-haired woman slowly took small strides from the backyard door— all the way into the living room with growing anticipation. Making her heart skip multiple beats at once, afraid of her heart stopping because of him.

"Suzaku?"

The said man turned around with a silly grin on his face. Seeing him in the Zero outfit once more brought painful memories, yet pleasant ones at the same time.

"Hey, Leloucia."

"W-What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you have left already with the others?" She tried sounding strong, but in reality her voice has never sounded so shaky before.

"Are you really that set on getting rid of me?" Suzaku chuckled, stepping closer to the beautiful woman with the oh so amazing violet eyes. "I'm sorry that I almost got you and Euphie into a lot of trouble."

He closed the remaining space between them, gently lifting her chin and making her meet his longing gaze.

"Suzaku—"

"I wanted to see our daughter one last time… I promised again to come back for her."

"Now that you have… why are you still here then?" Leloucia sheepishly gripped the front of his shirt. Hands trembling in sorrow because she still loves him. She loves him and she doesn't want him to leave her side again.

"Because I also wanted to see you… Leloucia, I don't know how to say this, but I—"

Leloucia swiftly moved her hands from his chest to his cheeks and desperately pulled him in for a tender kiss. Fireworks exploded in her heart and butterflies danced in the pit of her stomach. His lips were just as soft as they always were. His smell simply becoming intoxicating from their proximity, and his warmth as always embraced her.

Eyes still wide in surprise, Suzaku froze in his spot despite the way his heart hammered against his chest or how delightful chills coursed through his entire body. He feels silly for just standing there and not kissing her, but would it be okay if he kissed her back? But by the time he thought about reciprocating the gesture, she slowly pulled away from him. A deep crimson blush dusting her cheeks, trying to keep her eyes from connecting with his.

"Just remember to come back okay? Don't forget about her… about me." She shyly met his emerald hues. Eyes that had a million feelings embedded inside and becoming hard to read.

"I'll never forget about you two. You're my family."

Tears welled in her wide amethyst eyes, her words escaping her and all she could is smile. Feeling his heart flutter once more, he decided not to fight back his feelings and cupped her cheeks, wiping away the stream of tears, and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

He loved her for too long to stay mad at her forever. Holding her close like this, kissing her as their lips moved together in sync like a choreographed dance that had been practiced for far too long— He didn't want the passion to end. He misses her so much. Moving his hands down to her waist, he pulled her closer to his body as their lips chased each other in the heat of passion of the love they fought against, and in his case almost forgotten completely.

Pulling away when the need for air burned their lungs, they both panted a little hard as they stared into each other eyes with a never-ending smile that'll never fade away.

"I have to go now." Suzaku kissed the top of her midnight hair, inhaling the scent of lavender.

Even though she doesn't want him to go… it's simply for the best. For now at least hopefully.

"Goodbye Suzaku."

"Bye Leloucia."

He pulled her in for a tight embrace before stepping away, giving her one last look then put on his helmet and walked away. Leloucia watched as Euphie ran downstairs to give him one final hug before moving to the side as he continued to walk through the front door. Gazing out the window when she moved a little closer, she watched as he talked to the trio waiting outside for him before getting inside the car with Lloyd and Cecile— then like the wind… they were gone and out of sight.

A feeling of loss and emptiness planted a seed inside her heart. She wants to believe in his words for coming back, but will he ever hold up to his own promise?

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Euphie?"

"When do you think he'll be back?"

"I don't know sweetie… I really don't know."

* * *

 **Epilogue**

It's been a little over two years since those eventful days where she met her father for the very first time. She'll never forget what it's like to feel his inviting warmth in a hug, the way he laughed so freely, or even the way he just smiled. She misses him a lot and she always wished she existed in the world to stand by his side.

So far he hasn't come back for her, but her Uncle Jeremiah and Aunt Sayoko always told her that the day will soon come. He's just really busy right now, especially with more frequent threats and attacks for a possible upcoming war.

She doesn't understand a lot about War and Geass, but whatever the threat was… it was enough to have her mother and C.C. leave home. Two months after her father left… so did her mother. She told her that she'll try to be back soon, but how long is soon? Two years since she's been alone. Two years where she was left in the care of Jeremiah and Sayoko since Anya departed ways a long time ago.

Whatever is happening… will she be able to join her family and help?

As she stares at the large screen with Empress Nunnally and Zero on it, she's left to wonder… will she ever be able to take her rightful place on the throne? Or hide in secret forever?

"Ready to go Euphie?"

Tearing her gaze away from the screen—

"Yes Uncle Jeremiah!" Euphie stood from her seat and walked closely to the protective man as they walked down the busy street.

"Here's the ice cream you wanted Milady."

"Oh, why thank you Sir Jeremiah." She took the vanilla ice cream cone from him and started eating it. "Is today your first day at work?"

"Nope, tomorrow is. They really need me, so I won't be around as much."

Here comes the storm of loneliness. How did she start off with a family of five other members and ended with just two?

"What about Aunt Sayoko? Will she be as busy?"

"I'm not really sure, hopefully not."

"Oh, okay…" The young brunette looked down in a frown.

"Euphie."

"Yes?"

Touching her shoulder and meeting her pretty emerald eyes, "I promise that Sayoko and I aren't going to leave you. Your father is still here, and if you are ever in danger… don't be afraid to go to him. If the world has to find out who you are, then let them know. Okay?"

"Hopefully it won't come down to that and besides… I still have Rin by my side."

"Somehow I always forget about that dog."

"Uncle Jeremiah!"

They started laughing and continued to walk down the busy city street, back to the home they'll soon have to leave. But honestly, he's not worried about little Euphie. One time a few months ago, she asked him if her mother was a hero, despite how the world saw her. Telling her the truth, he simply said that she had to become the worse for change. And her father did his best to change what he could.

She then asked— _"If I am the daughter of two heroes who has done evil, then what does that make me?"_

He smiled and told her— _"A new beginning, a pure and new chance."_

Jeremiah also said that just because her name carries the burden of her parents sins, doesn't mean she has too. If the day ever comes where she, Euphie Azalea Kururugi, shall rule the world as an upcoming Empress… she doesn't have to become evil or do bad for a change.

Because of who she is by heart and nature, she'll simply become—

 _ **The Greatest for Change.**_

* * *

 **AN:** _So… how was it? Good, Bad, Okay? Well whatever you thought, I have news for you all. Their story is not over yet. Hopefully, this will be able to feed into Lelouch of the Resurrection. I left it in a way where it can stand on it's own, but also leave off as a possible continuation for a Part 2 story. If part 2 ever comes out, will you read it? And yes I know, they'll be years older than what they are in season 3, but that's okay. :) Anyhow, thank you for all the support you all have given for this story. I'm sad to let this go, but I have too. I really enjoyed writing this and I hoped you enjoyed reading it._

Thank you again for reading until the end and following me along my journey. I want to give thanks to any future favorites, followers, reviews, and readers.

Thank you for the new favorites and followers! XD

Thank you for reading and reviewing: **Shiranai Atsune** , **WinnieChuChu** , **Guest** , **Guest** , **Scarease** , and **ABBA**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


End file.
